El lado oscuro
by Boone-spn
Summary: Después de una noche en el bosque algo le ocurre a Sam y no sabe que es, pero, algo le impulsa a tener sexo a todas horas y, ya que Dean es la persona más cercana...Dean descubre que le pasa a Sam y debera salvarlo en dos meses Poco espacio para summary
1. Sin recuerdos

**El lado oscuro**

1. Sin recuerdos

Avanzaban con sigilo por el bosque. Acechando. La de hoy era una cacería muy difícil, se trataba de un hombre lobo, Sam tenía pánico a esos seres, Dean no. Él no teme a nada, o eso dice siempre. Un gruñido sonó entre las ramas de un matorral cercano. Perfecto.

Dean miró a Sam y le indicó con la mano que diera un rodeo por la izquierda mientras él iba por la derecha. El plan estaba perfectamente trazado, sólo hacia falta esperar a que el licántropo mordiera el anzuelo y capturarlo. Al rato Dean gritó y llamó al licántropo para que lo siguiera y corrió entre los árboles y las rocas para llegar al punto donde Sam lo estaría esperando. Allí capturarían a ese ser.

Era muy oscuro y no veía por donde pisaba, bajo sus pies crujían ramas y hojas secas. El licántropo lo seguía de cerca, olisqueando para seguirle la pista y gruñendo por el hambre. Corría muy deprisa ese endemoniado bicho. En principio tenía que ser Sam el que corriera y él el que estuviera esperando pistola en mano para disparar, pero no. A su hermano le daban miedo los licántropos y, por tanto, Dean accedió a cambiar los puestos, no sabía porqué le consentía esas cosas...

Estaba tan distraído que tropezó con las raíces de un árbol y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó corriendo y siguió adelante sin pararse a revisar si se había herido. Al final llegó al claro donde Sam lo esperaba y se escondió.

Indicó a su hermano su posición pero éste no respondía. Dean volvió a indicar donde se encontraba pero no hubo señal de Sam. El licántropo llego en unos segundos, estaba en la posición exacta había que dispararle en ese momento! Dónde estaba Sam?

Dean no sabía que hacer, él y Sam se habían pasado toda una tarde en la habitación del motel para trazar el plan, era perfecto. Y ya pensó bien, era, porque ahora ya se había ido a la mierda. Además él no llevaba pistola, la llevaba Sam...

El licántropo se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a olisquear al aire, tratando de hallar a su presa. Dean advirtiendo que no se hallaba en un lugar seguro decidió mirar hacia donde se dirigía el aire y colocarse de tal manera que el viento no llevara su pista al licántropo.

En cuanto ese bicho se hubiera largado correría en busca de Sam. Estaba asustado, no era normal que Sam fallara en un plan. Algo debía haberle pasado. Algo muy gordo. El licántropo se rindió y al fin abandonó el claro en dirección al bosque. Dean esperó hasta que ya no oyó las pisadas del hombre lobo y salió de su escondite.

"Bien, comencemos Dean...dónde puede estar Sammy?...Cómo puedes encontrarlo?..." se decía a sí mismo mientras volvía al bosque. Volvió sobre sus pasos dejando algunas señales en los árboles por si pasaba algo, esperaba poder salir de allí con Sam.

De repente recordó que era Sam el que tenía las mochilas, es decir que o encontraba a su hermano o no saldría de allí con vida. No tenía provisiones, ni linterna, ni móvil, ni brújula...todo estaba en la mochila de Sam.

Juró que nunca más dejaría a Sam sus cosas, prefería llevarlas encima y así lo hacía siempre pero Sam lo había convencido "Qué puede pasar porque te lleve las cosas una vez, eh?". Cómo odiaba haberse dejado engatusar...pero no podía negarle nada a Sammy.

No podía avanzar, se había enganchado con algo. Una maldita rama que se cruzaba por el camino a la altura de los hombros se había enganchado en su chaqueta. Al desengancharse se dio cuenta de que había también un trozo de tela blanco colgando de uno de los pinchos. Si no recordaba mal Sam llevaba una camiseta blanca...

El sol le molestaba en los ojos, se estiró para desperezarse y su puño golpeó contra algo duro y rasposo. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era un árbol. Estaba en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles. No recordaba nada...y la cabeza le dolía como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima. Miró a su alrededor y gritó "Mierda!", no podía haber pasado lo que creía que había pasado. Esa podía ser una de aquellas situaciones que parecían lo que no eran pero algo le decía que esta no lo era.

Dean se removió y él se volvió a estirar en el suelo fingiendo dormir. Dean maldijo bajito tratando de no despertar a Sam. Éste se sorprendió ya que su hermano lo acababa de llamar capullo. Sam intentó recordar una vez más lo que había pasado pero seguía sin acordarse. Era como si tuviera la mente en blanco, como si una parte de la noche anterior se hubiera esfumado. Dean enterró la cara entre sus manos, no podía creerlo. Era imposible que hubiese ocurrido eso. No quería volver a mirar a Sam, no sabía como enfrentarlo. Se levantó como pudo y fue recolectando su ropa que estaba sucia y esparcida por el suelo. Intentó ser sigiloso para que Sam no despertara, no quería hablar con él. Al terminar respiró hondo y llamó a Sam que "despertó" de repente.

Dean le dijo que se vistiera que cogería frío y se le encogería. Tan Dean como siempre. Quería fingir que no había pasado nada. Sam se levantó y le preguntó a Dean que qué hacía él desnudo. Dean no contesto, se limitó a encoger loa hombros, luego Sam dijo que no recordaba nada, al hacerlo le pareció que Dean suspiraba aliviado. Se ve que Dean tampoco se acordaba de nada. Era todo muy extraño... Dean dijo que lo último que lograba recordar era que estaba buscándolo por el bosque...nada más, a partir de ahí todo estaba borroso y confuso. Dean soltó un "Vamos" en cuanto Sam se terminó de vestir y ambos caminaron hacia el motel.

Una vez dentro Sam fue a ducharse y Dean decidió ir a comer algo al bar de la esquina. Sam notaba a Dean muy raro, su hermano no era como siempre aunque fingiera que sí. Algo tenía que haber pasado, eso que no recordaba debía ser importante como para dejar a Dean en ese estado. Al acabar de ducharse se sentó en la cama y dejó que las gotas cayeran por su espalda mientras se relajaba cerrando los ojos. Después suspiró y comenzó a secarse. Su hermano entró con unas bolsas y le lanzó una a él susurrando "desayuno" mientras dejaba la otra encima de una pequeña mesita vieja que había en la esquina de la habitación y comenzaba a sacar el portátil de la mochila de Sam.

-Dean...-comenzó Sam- ...que te pasa?Estas muy raro...-comenzó Sam siendo interrumpido por Dean.

- Yo? Raro? No me pasa nada Sam sólo que...-suspiró y pensó un momento antes de hablar- ...me revienta no recordar nada...es sólo eso.

Sam pareció darse por satisfecho y fue a su mochila a por ropa. Se quitó la toalla y comenzó a vestirse. En ese momento escucho un portazo, Dean ya no estaba en la habitación. La rabia de Sam estalló, su hermano le estaba sacando de sus casillas con ese comportamiento tan raro. Que había pasado? Necesitaba acordarse! Eso no podía seguir así.

Dean volvió a entrar diciendo que había ido al coche a por el diario de su padre que tal vez allí pusiera algo sobre fenómenos extraños en esa zona. Nada, tan sólo una pequeña nota a pie de página hablaba sobre la presencia de "criaturas" en el bosque. Dean tiró el diario encima de una de las camas y pegando una patada a la cama se fue al baño. Sam estaba seguro de que a Dean le pasaba algo muy raro. No era él mismo. Cogió el diario y se dedicó a repasarlo de arriba abajo. Cuando llegó a la parte de los hombres lobo intentó buscar alguna información nueva pero no había nada que hubieran pasado por alto, Dean se sabía tan bien el artículo que estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba podía recitárselo de memoria.

Al final se dio por vencido pero en ese momento recordó una frase que había visto la semana anterior en la cacería de un espíritu. Abrió esa página y allí estaba: En el bosque también hay diversos espíritus, tal vez alguno esté relacionado con los asesinatos que ha habido en la zona. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Dean volviera y si no seguía con el humor de perros que llevaba o por alguna razón decidía escucharle se lo explicaría.

Dean no llegó hasta la hora de comer. Trajo unas hamburguesas del bar y unas bebidas. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a engullir. Se había pasado toda la mañana en el bar ligando con las camareras pero o todas eran muy responsables o ese no era su día, ya que ninguna había accedido a dejar su puesto de trabajo durante un rato para ir con él al Impala. Eso sólo había empeorado su humor.

-Dean , en serio, te pasa algo? – preguntó Sam preocupado

- Ya te lo he dicho! No, no me pasa nada vale? –aclaró Dean- Pásame el diario de papá que buscaré sobre el hombre lobo.

- Dean, no evites el tema! Se tan bien como tu que si quisieras podrías recitar el artículo de memoria! No me vengas con esas vale?- dijo Sam.- Mira esto.

- El que?- preguntó Dean cuando Sam le pasó el diario

- La nota a pie de página. Papá sospechaba algo. Creo que deberíamos buscar.

Dean abrió el diario y hojeó algunas páginas en busca de alguna cosa más sobre fenómenos en el pueblo pero no había nada. Mientras Sam buscaba hechos extraños o que pudieran parecer sobrenaturales en el pueblo, no había gran cosa, aunque encontró un par de casos sin resolver que podían ser interesantes.

- Dean, hace 20 años hallaron a un hombre muerto en su casa, la mujer alegó que un hombre había entrado de noche en su casa y había matado a su marido. Al día siguiente encontraron a un hombre en el bosque, estaba tirado en el suelo, muerto.

- A ver, la mujer esta en casa con su marido. Un tío entra en casa, mata al marido y deja viva a la mujer. Algo debía haber pasado no? Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con la mujer. Sigue viva?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Voy a investigar dónde vive. Haré algunas llamadas, mientras busca a ver si hay algo similar antes o después de ese incidente.

Sam fue al bar a preguntar por la guía de teléfonos. La camarera le facilitó una y se dedicó a buscar alguno de los nombres que aparecían en el artículo. Encontró el nombre de la mujer, apuntó el número y la dirección y fue a la habitación a decírselo a Dean.

- Dean, lo tengo. Tina Reed...mmm...Wood street, 17.

- Bien, después iremos a verla pero antes lee esto. – dijo Dean indicando a su hermano que se sentara y señalándole un artículo que había en la pantalla del ordenador Otra victima nocturna, asesino muerto en el bosque de nuevo.- Esta es de hace 10 años, el mismo modo, la misma hora, esta vez murió la mujer...Además si te fijas bien ahora falta poco para que se cumplan los diez años de éste asesinato, igual que del primero al segundo también pasaron diez años. Estaría seguro que pronto ocurrirá algo...En cuanto terminemos de hablar con Tina iremos a ver al hombre del segundo caso. – Dean rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un helado mientras Sam miraba-Eh!...no me mires así, tu también tienes uno en tu bolsa...- dijo Dean guardando su helado tras su espalda.

- Fresa??- dijo Sam decepcionado al mirar en la suya.- Yo lo quiero de chocolate...Dean...- Sam suplicó a Dean que le cambiara el helado. Ojos de cachorrito, falsos pucheros y morritos...siempre funcionaba.

Dean miró a su hermano engullir su helado de chocolate a cucharadas gigantes. No podía apartar la mirada de Sam...Porqué gemía al comer un helado? Analizó sus manos grandes, sus labios, su cuello...De repente movió la cabeza como intentando quitar esos pensamientos y volvió a su propio helado.

Esa tarde ambos de dirigieron a casa de Tina. Picaron a la puerta y esperaron a que alguien abriera.

- Si, ya voy!!- se escuchó desde dentro de la casa.- alguien abrió la puerta.- Buenas tardes jóvenes...puedo ayudarles en algo? – preguntó una mujer ya mayor.

- Oh si...esto, somos de la policía. Estuvieron revisando casos, ya sabe, hay algunos que no están cerrados y, bueno...- contestó Dean con torpeza

- Perdone a mi compañero. Soy el agente Gradner, él es el agente Judd. Venimos para volver a hacer el interrogatorio, sólo es por verificar los datos, sé que puede ser pesado pero es necesario.- aclaró Sam

- Está bien. Pasen.- dijo la mujer mientras ambos hermanos pasaban hacia el salón. Dean dio un codazo a Sam "Déjame a mí...".

Ambos se sentaron el sofá de la sala. Era una casa bastante rustica, de esas con la cabeza de un ciervo adornando la pared que hay sobre la chimenea. La mujer les ofreció limonada pero negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron el interrogatorio. La mujer dijo que ella estaba en su casa haciendo la cena y llegó su marido. Esos días no se hablaban y bueno, le trajo unas flores para que le perdonara pero ella no lo hizo y dejaron de hablarse hasta la hora de cenar. Dean y Sam le dijeron que por favor explicara el motivo de la discusión, que tal vez eso ayudara a sacar algo en claro. La mujer los miró triste y dijo que su marido la engañaba. Y que ella lo había descubierto una semana atrás.

Mientras cenaban su marido intentó hacerle creer que todo eran imaginaciones suyas, que en realidad no la había engañado. Pero ella no lo creía, sabía que no eran ciertas todas aquellas excusas sobre trabajo, era obvio. Discutieron y ella fue a lavar los platos, mientras él miraba la tele. Tenía una mala sensación que no lograba quitarse de encima, como uno de esos malos presentimientos. Y entonces fue cuando su marido gritó. Ella fue corriendo a la sala de estar y vio a un hombre agachado sobre su marido, sosteniendo un puñal, lo dejó caer y salió corriendo. Ella llamó a la policía y a la ambulancia pero su marido murió antes de que llegaran.

Dean y Sam preguntaron sobre el asesino, si la policía le había dicho algo sobre él. Estudiante, aficionado al senderismo, amable...era un tipo perfecto, no había razón para que tuviera nada contra su marido, ni siquiera lo conocía. Y tampoco tenía motivos para suicidarse. Lo encontraron muerto en el bosque, un suicidio, se dice que subió a un árbol y se lazó abajo.

- Y su marido había estado raro últimamente? Visiones, dolores de cabeza o algo?

Cuando salieron de la casa agradecieron a la mujer su tiempo y subieron al Impala.

- Dean...esto es muy raro. Una posesión tal vez? Un fantasma? Creo que sería lo más probable. Ella afirma haber escuchado a su marido hablar de un hombre que lo seguía...

- Vamos a la biblioteca. Allí a lo mejor encontramos algo, no? Ya iremos mañana a interrogar a la otra mujer. Sammy podrías volver a mirar el artículo de hace 10 años? Si pone los nombres buscaremos en la biblioteca, allí debe haber una guía telefónica.

En la biblioteca Sam estaba escondido entre una montaña de libros y archivos del pueblo. Había infinidad de accidentes sin clasificar...Y no ayudaba nada la actitud de Dean. Se dedicaba a ligar con las universitarias mientras él hacía todo el trabajo. Eso era típico pero ahora le reventaba mucho más. Dean se acercó sonriendo y enseñando a Sam un trozo de papel con un número de teléfono.

- Si te doy mi número vas a ayudarme de una vez?- preguntó Sam enojado.

- Wow Sammy...y esos humos? No será que hace mucho que no...-Dean no acabó la frase, no quería que Sam lo asesinara con la mirada. Bufó y se fue a buscar la guía telefónica. – Que Sam, algún asesinato o muerte violenta? –preguntó al volver.

- Si, escucha esto- dijo Sam mientras Dean se sentaba a su lado.Sam había encontrado diversas leyendas, incidentes no resueltos y varios casos interesantes pero uno de ellos sobresalía por encima de los demás. Era de hace 50 años.- Un suicidio.

- Hombre eso podría cuadrar...alguien se suicida y busca venganza...

- Hace 50 años se encontró a un hombre colgado en el bosque, fue un suicidio, diversas heridas y hemorragias internas, raspaduras en el cuerpo por haber subido al árbol...todo cuadra. Pero eso no es lo interesante. La mujer murió una semana después, la gente decía que el suicidio de su marido la había vuelto loca y que decía ver al fantasma de su difundo esposo- dijo Sam mirando a Dean que afirmaba con la cabeza- Y bueno...según la policía había signos de que alguien forzó la puerta para entrar.

- Creo que el marido suicida es el que anda detrás de todo. Debemos descubrir porqué se suicidó. Creo que si averiguamos eso podremos acabar con todo de una vez.- dijo Dean sacando la guía telefónica.- Dime el nombre del marido o la mujer que vive, del caso de hace diez años...

- Bien, busca a Thomas Bellager.- dijo Sam.

- El marido? Es cierto, en este caso había muerto la mujer...Esta bien,...- Dean miraba la guía mientras Sam iba a hacer unas fotocopias de la información que habían obtenido. Al volver Dean le dio la dirección y el teléfono.

- Bien, pues.- dijo Sam levantándose se la silla.- Volvamos al motel que ya es tarde y allí planeamos el día de mañana.

Al llegar Sam se estiró en su cama. Dean dejó las cosas y tomó las fotocopias de la mochila de Sam para releerlas en busca de algún detalle nuevo que pudiera servir.

- Hey, Dean. Has...has conseguido recordar algo?- preguntó Sam mirando a Dean.

- No, nada...- dijo Dean apartando la mirada.

- Sabes? Lo último que recuerdo es que ambos salíamos del coche para cazar al licántropo, nada más...Todo está borroso.

- Sammy...yo bueno, recuerdo que salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde tenías que estar esperando para disparar y no estabas allí. Después de que el licántropo se fuera decidí ir a buscarte. Y lo único que recuerdo es haber encontrado un pedazo de tela blanca en una rama...

- Dean...- Sam se acercó y le paso la mano por encima de los hombros.- Ya recordaremos...no pasa nada vale?- dijo Sam intentando relajar a su hermano que en cuanto sintió su brazo en los hombros salió disparado de la cama buscando el diario de su padre.

Sam bufó y comenzó a desnudarse y se metió en la cama tapándose hasta las orejas. Dean estaba insoportable! Su hermano lo imitó y le dijo que a la mañana siguiente irían a casa de Thomas. Sam no podía dormir y no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Al final lo logró, pero no por muchas horas. Dos horas más tarde se levantó cubierto de sudor y gritando "Jess". Había vuelto a soñar con ella, con su muerte. Ese sueño lo atormentaba y cada vez era peor. Dean se levantó asustado por el grito y fue a la cama de Sam.

- Hey...otra pesadilla?- preguntó Dean

- Sí...no logro dejar de tenerlas, nunca se van, siempre vuelven, una y otra vez...- dijo Sam con los ojos llorosos. Le dolía tener que revivir ese momento una y otra vez todas las noches.

- Me quedaré contigo hasta que te vuelvas a dormir. Vale?- dijo Dean metiéndose en la cama y estirándose junto a Sam, abrazándolo. No podía tenerle rencor por lo que había pasado, ni siquiera lo recordaba y además él no había puesto impedimentos, era culpa suya también. Estuvo pensando en eso mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sam, que ya se había dormido.

**Fin del capítulo**


	2. Miedos y mentiras

**El lado oscuro**

2. Miedos y mentiras

Sam despertó sobresaltado...no, no y no! Oh dios! Eso no podía ser. Al despertarse miró hacia su lado y allí estaba Dean, pegado a su cuerpo, encima de él con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Esa cercanía no era lo peor. Lo peor de todo era...esto...su erección y la erección de Dean. Y además se estaba frotando contra él en sueños. Erección contra erección...

Sam creía que se había vuelto loco, que el sueño que había tenido seguía...porque había soñado con Dean. Ellos dos en el bosque, en el suelo, sin ropa...Al despertar se había sobresaltado mucho y lo que había encontrado no había sido mejor. Intentó apartar a Dean pero éste se aferró más a él. "Sammy...". Sam abrió los ojos de repente, todo eso era increíble...su hermano estaba gimiendo su nombre en sueños! Sam apretó los puños y dobló los dedos de los pies hacia dentro, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no venirse. Esa fricción lo estaba matando...

Dean se removió en sueños "Estas duro Sammy?". Sam no podía reaccionar, eso no podía estar pasando, no era real. Definitivamente era una pesadilla, peor aún que las de la muerte de Jess. Sam notó la mano de Dean dentro de sus pantalones y se arqueó gimiendo por el contacto. Hacía mucho que nadie, a parte de él, tocaba esa parte de su cuerpo...Pero era su hermano. "No...Dean...no...". Vio como Dean aumentaba la velocidad, bombeando su miembro con fuerza. Sam puso los ojos en blanco gimiendo y gruñendo mientras sus caderas se movían contra la mano de Dean.

Estaba tan caliente que ya no le importaba nada, tan sólo quería correrse. Con una mano se aferraba a las sábanas y con la otra agarró a Dean y lo pegó más contra él mientras temblaba de placer.

Sam creía que su hermano estaba despierto, pero Dean seguía durmiendo...no lo entendía. "Ohdios, Dean..." gritó Sam cuando su hermano frotó su glande con el pulgar, haciendo que millones de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su columna vertebral y su vello se erizara...Cogió a Dean por la cintura, abrazándolo con ambas manos y comenzó a embestir fuerte contra su mano, que en poco segundos acabó pringada del semen. Dean se había corrido en sus pantalones.

Sam soltó a Dean y se estiró intentando pausar su respiración mientras observaba a su hermano, que dormía placidamente. "Que he hecho?" pensó. Con cuidado se levantó y se fue a la ducha.

Frotaba su cuerpo con rabia, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso! Vale, había empezado Dean, pero estaba dormido! Él podía haberse apartado y haberse ido a masturbar al baño, pero no. Había dejado que su hermano le agarrara la polla y se lo hiciera él...no sabía que hacer o que pensar.

Y encima ese sueño, había sido tan real, como esas premoniciones que solía tener...solo que esto tenía que ser un sueño. Ellos no habían...nunca. Pero había algo, un sentimiento, que no lo dejaba en paz...tenía una sospecha que no quería aceptar pero sabía que podía ser real, que podía ser por eso que su hermano hubiera estado así de esquivo y borde y que hubiera gemido su nombre en sueños...sólo podía ser por eso.

Dean entro en el baño y se quedó mirando a Sam. " Yo...perdona Sammy...vas a tardar mucho?". Sam negó con la cabeza nerviosamente y Dean salió del baño. Dean tenía los pantalones manchados...Sam se sonrojó...sentía una vergüenza increíble. Salió del baño pero, al ir a hacer una broma sobre los pantalones de Dean para romper la tensión, se quedó mirando embobado la erección de su hermano, que se hacía notar bajo sus pantalones. No entendía como podía tener otra erección si acababa de correrse, su hermano era increíble.

Dean sonrió y se metió en la ducha. Sam suspiró un poco más aliviado, parecía que Dean no recordaba nada. Al menos no tendría que hablar con Dean sobre eso, sería muy incómodo. Después le preguntaría sobre si recordaba algo, puede que Dean hubiese así de nervioso porque recordaba algo pero no quería decirlo. Si era eso Sam sabía que había pasado en el bosque...no era nada bueno...o si? Sam se volvió a sonrojar negó con la cabeza mientras iba a vestirse. Al salir de la ducha Dean parecía más relajado aunque seguía actuando raro, pero la cosa mejoraba un poco.

Más tarde ambos estaban en el coche dirigiéndose a casa de ese tal Thomas para hacer un interrogatorio. El hombre les dejó pasar y les explicó algo bastante similar a lo que les había contado Tina. Un hombre entró en su casa a media noche, mientras él estaba en el baño. Al escuchar los gritos de su mujer. El atacante había sido encontrado ene l bosque muerto.

- Y díganos Sr. Bellager, su mujer se había comportado de una manera extraña antes del incidente? Visiones, dolores de cabeza...ya sabe, algo fuera de lo habitual?

Otra vez lo mismo, se sentía perseguida por un hombre. Dean y Sam estaban seguros de que ese hombre tal vez no fuera el mismo pero si lo era ese algo lo manipulaba o lo poseía. Era muy probable que fuera eso ya que muchas veces cuando el espíritu abandona el cuerpo poseído este muere a causa del agotamiento físico provocado por la posesión. Todo encajaba. Además, Thomas admitió que su mujer lo engañaba con otro y por eso era por lo que estuvieron discutiendo todos los días. Había que averiguar que había sido de ese hombre que se suicidó hace 50 años.

- Tal vez, su mujer lo engañara y por eso se suicidó, decidiendo vengarse después de morir. Eso resolvería que la mujer lo viera después del suicidio y después muriera por un atacante misterioso hallado muerto en el bosque horas después.- dijo Dean.- Después de morir, el fantasma del marido decide vigilar a su mujer y en algún momento, seguramente al verla con el amante o algo, decide matarla manejando o poseyendo a un hombre y después lo deja morir en el bosque. Todo encajaría.

- Sí, pero tenemos que hallar la tumba...es un fantasma o un espíritu, es decir, que sólo tirando sal sobre el cadáver y quemándolo podemos acabar con esto. Esta noche iremos al bosque y investigaremos dónde sucedió, si?- dijo Sam girándose para mirar a Dean.

Esa tarde después de comer buscaron información en Internet sobre el caso de hace 50 años. Sam encontró una pequeña noticia explicando el suicidio y el entierro. La tumba de Ethan Warren estaba en el cementerio local, al lado del bosque. Se lo dijo a Dean.

- Bien. Esta noche iremos a terminar con este asunto.-dijo Dean sentándose para limpiar las armas que había sacado de su maleta de cuero marrón.

- Pero...y el licántropo?- preguntó Sam, acordándose de que aún tenían un caso pendiente.

- Mierda! Es verdad!...me había olvidado por completo del licántropo.- confesó Dean- Entonces mejor que hoy vayamos a cazar al licántropo y ya mañana quemaremos los restos de Ethan.

- Bien. Voy a descansar. Despiértame un rato antes de que sea hora de ir a cazar.-dijo Sam estirándose en su cama para dormir un rato.

- Esta bien.-respondió Dean mientras seguía limpiando las armas.

Dean se sentía confuso, desorientado, no tenía ni idea de como actuar. Había ratos en los que olvidaba todo y trataba a Sammy como siempre, en otras ocasiones, en cambio, dejaba de ser Sammy y era simplemente Sam, lo rehuía, le contestaba de mala manera..."Esto es muy complicado" pensaba mientras pasaba un trapo por encima de la escopeta recortada. Su mirada se posó en el rostro de Sam que dormía placidamente. Esa noche había soñado con él, había sido todo muy raro. Además esa mañana se había levantado en la cama de Sam con el pantalón manchado y la mano llena de semen...Pero eso no era lo preocupante. Sam siempre era muy descuidado y lo dejaba todo tirado y cuando él entro en el baño vio el pantalón de Sam en el suelo, mojado con agua, pero al cogerlo vio que su hermano no había limpiado muy bien el pantalón ya que descubrió varias manchas blancas y no había que ser un experto para saber de qué eran.

Y si ahora juntaba todo. Él y Sam en una cama, con los pantalones machados...y él había soñado con Sam...y si no era un sueño? Y si el creía que estaba soñando cuando no lo estaba haciendo? Eso significaba que no era un sueño, es decir, que era real?? Entonces el haber masturbado a su hermano hasta que se corriera había sido real? Se mareo ante esa línea de pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentar su cabeza. Volvió a guardar las armas en la maleta y se acercó a Sam. "Porque me hiciste eso Sammy?" preguntó al aire antes de ir al baño.

Que le había hecho él a Dean? Porque Dean le mentía diciéndole que no recordaba nada y después soltaba esas preguntas al aire mientras él "dormía". Sam se levantó y vio salir a Dean del baño. "Dean...que hora es?".

- Creo que ya es hora de que nos preparemos...tenemos que cazar...-dijo Dean cogiendo una pistola de la maleta y colocándosela en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Sam cogió su abrigo y la mochila, allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Dean le pasó una pistola, ya estaba cargada con balas de plata. La cogió al vuelo y se la colocó en la parte trasera de los vaqueros "Vamos".

Sam rogó a Dean que le dejara conducir a él. Después de muchos ruegos Dean cedió y le lanzó las llaves a Sam, que sonrió feliz de poder llevar el Impala, ese coche le encantaba. Su hermano tenía muy buen gusto con los coches, de eso no había ninguna duda. En el coche Dean sacó su arma y comenzó a cargarla con balas de plata, sólo le quedaban tres.

- Sammy, cuando terminemos tendríamos que ir a comprar un poco de plata para fundirla y chapar las balas. No me quedan más que tres. Tu pistola esta llena pero la mía sólo lleva tres balas. Procura darle.-recomendó Dean.

-Descuida, sabes que tengo buena puntería.-dijo Sam aparcando cerca del bosque.

- A ver, el mismo plan que la última vez. Yo lo distraigo y al llegar al claro tu disparas esta bien?- preguntó Dean

- Sí. Vamos.

Dean y Sam avanzaron entre los árboles y los matorrales hasta llegar bastante adentro del bosque. Sam sacó su arma y se preparó detrás de un árbol para cuando Dean le indicara que debía correr hacia el claro.

Dean le indicó con la cabeza que comenzara ir hacia el claro, en 5 minutos den comenzaría a chillar y alborotar para atraer al licántropo hacia él y comenzaría a correr llevándolo a donde él debía estar esperando. Esta vez sí que saldría todo bien.

Avanzaba con cautela tratando de no hacer ruido para no alertar a esa criatura. Les tenía miedo desde pequeño. Fue en una de sus primeras cacerías a penas tenía 12 años cuando su padre creyó que ya estaba preparado para cazar. Dean llevaba cazando desde los diez años, ya entonces era un soldado perfecto pero él no, no quería salir de caza con ellos, porque su padre siempre elogiaba a Dean mientras que a él nunca le decía nada, siempre lo miraba con decepción.

Él nunca había querido eso, siempre que tenía un momento se ponía a estudiar para los exámenes del instituto, pensando en sacar las mejores notas para poder acceder luego a una buena Universidad. Dean no, él estudiaba el día antes y se pasaba las horas de clase planeando las cacerías. Eran polos totalmente opuestos.

Un día su padre los llevó aun bosque, acamparon cerca de un lago. Se suponía que iban a ir sólo de acampada, o eso es lo que le habían dicho a él. Pero por la noche vio a Dean dentro de la tienda preparando una pistola. Su padre lo llamó en ese momento y le dijo: "Esta noche tienes la capacidad de demostrar que has aprendido algo de lo que te he enseñado. No me decepciones Sam". El había respondido con un "No lo haré, señor!". Se dirigió a la tienda y entró para hablar con Dean. Se le veía emocionado, siempre le brillaban los ojos antes de una cacería, tenía sangre de cazador.

Envidiaba mucho a su hermano, su padre siempre le felicitaba por su caza o por algo, todos los elogios iban para Dean, todas las chicas iban también para él...

Él era sólo una sombra a su lado, pensaba que Dean no lo quería pero esa noche descubrió lo contrario.

Cuando estaban corriendo para atrapar al licántropo Sam tropezó y se rompió el tobillo. Intentó levantarse pero no podía. Sentía al monstruo cada vez más cerca, hasta que lo tuvo cara a cara. Entonces gritó, le entro el pánico, tuvo miedo. Pero Dean corrió hacia él y se interpuso entre el licántropo y Sam, recibiendo él los arañazos. Segundos después apareció su padre y disparó, haciendo que ese ser cayera al suelo. Sam se arrastró hasta Dean que se quejaba por el dolor.

- Dean...lo siento...yo...-Sam lloriqueaba cogiendo la mano de Dean.

- Ey...mientras yo esté a tu lado nadie te lastimara jamás.-dijo Dean, Sam lloró aún más fuerte y lo abrazó, con cuidado de no apretarlo.

Sam suspiró, siempre que tenía miedo de algo pensaba en Dean. Él nunca tenía miedo de nada, era fuerte y valiente, y con él a su lado nunca nadie lo lastimaría. Llegó a su puesto. Se escondió y agudizo el oído, Dean no podía tardar mucho en llegar.

De repente oyó a Dean llamar al hombre lobo. En dos minutos llegarían a su posición. Quitó el seguro al arma y se preparó. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar Sam se levantó, con tan mala pata que resbaló y cayo por el montículo de tierra hacia abajo, hacia el claro de hierba, justo en el momento en el que el licántropo llegaba corriendo tras Dean.

Dean se sorprendió de ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo con cara de dolor. A la mierda el plan, era más importante salvar a su hermano. Sam intentó levantarse y poco a poco pudo hacerlo pero al levantar la cabeza vio algo alto, peludo y con dientes afilados que le barraba el paso. Gritó, igual que esa noche, su primera cacería. Todo ocurrió de una manera similar.

Dean se interpuso entre él y el licántropo y recibió los arañazos pero esta vez él no fue tan estúpido como para quedarse lloriqueando hasta que su padre disparara, más que nada porque su padre no estaba y él ya no era un niño. Entonces se levantó, apretó el gatillo y disparó. La bala atravesó el cráneo del monstruo y éste cayó al suelo. Después cogió la gasolina y le hecho por encima para después tirar el encendedor. No debían dejar rastro.

Se agachó y ayudó a Dean a levantarse. Esperaba alguna broma o algún insulto sobre su incompetencia o su torpeza pero lo que oyó lo sorprendió, arrancándole una sonrisa de sincera felicidad. "Sammy, te dije que te protegería, que mientras yo estuviera a tu lado nadie te lastimaría..." dijo Dean antes de desmayarse. Sam lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó al coche.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al motel. Una vez allí Sam acostó a Dean en su cama y fue a su mochila a buscar una crema que tenían que aceleraba la cicatrización. Se sentó al lado de Dean y le quitó la camiseta sonrojándose por pensar que Dean tenía unos buenos abdominales. Primero limpió las heridas con un poco de alcohol para desinfectarlas y luego comenzó a extender la crema con su mano. Pasando los dedos por cada herida. Dean tenía una piel suave e iba delineando los músculos poco a poco mientras ponía crema en las heridas. Pasó los dedos por la herida del pectoral extendiendo la crema abundantemente, ya que esa herida era más profunda que las demás. Después, involuntariamente a propósito, rozó el pezón de Dean con las yemas de los dedos. El cuerpo de Dean se estremeció y su pezón se endureció. Sam se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía porque pero la situación le parecía de los más erótica.

- Hummm...Sammy, no crees que eso ya es acoso?- dijo Dean abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

- Tú...yo, perdona...no quería...-intentó decir Sam.- Desde cuando estas despierto?

- Desde la herida de la cadera...-aclaró Dean. Sam enrojeció de repente, eso era casi todo el proceso, Dean había estado despierto mientras él se dedicaba a ponerle crema y a tocarlo...Giró la cara esperando una broma pero no llegó. Dean sólo suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Dean...sé sincero...no me mientas más ni me rehuyas más. Dime que recuerdas, ya sabes, sobre la noche en el bosque.- preguntó Sam armándose de valor.

- Hummff...Sammy yo...lo recuerdo todo...pero prefiero no hablar de eso. Creo que es mejor dejarlo así.

- Es que...creo que...algo me pasó...

- Sammy, déjalo, no paso nada.- dijo Dean tapándose con las sábanas.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Dean – dijo Sam mientras apagaba la luz. Se quitó la ropa y se tapó con las sábanas. Ésos últimos días todo le parecía de los más raro. Algo le estaba pasando, seguro.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Espero que os haya gustado!!**

**PD: **Este hombre lobo no lo he planteado como el típico hombre lobo que se convierte en luna llena sino basandome en el tipo de hombre lobo que aparece en la serie de Sobrenatural. Son personas, es decir hombres o mujeres de día, y de noche al dormirse se transforman. Pero solo matan para alimentarse durante la noche de luna llena, aunque si se sienten atacados podrian matar a gente, pero no transformarlos.

Muchas gracias por leer!! Reviews??


	3. Necesidad

**El lado oscuro**

3. Necesidad

_Ésos últimos días todo le parecía de los más raro. Algo le estaba pasando, seguro._

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban en el bar. Sam estaba explicándole a Dean que había encontrado más ataques con ese _modus operandi_. Ellos creían que el fantasma atacaba cada diez años pero eso no era cierto, en realidad su actividad era muy irregular. No tenía sentido. Normalmente los fantasmas atacan en fechas concretas: aniversarios de muerte, por ejemplo, pero éste no. Aunque ellos ya habían encontrado casos similares, hay algunos que no atacan en fechas concretas sino cada vez que se da una situación concreta.

Tal vez atacara cada vez que alguien fuera infiel..."Dean! Me estas escuchando??" Sam se exasperaba, su hermano no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le decía. Estaba pendiente de la falda de la camarera.

- Te importaría pensar un poco con tu cerebro de arriba y atender a lo que te estoy diciendo, Dean?-preguntó Sam

- Eh...Qué?- dijo Dean frunciendo el ceño- Si te estoy escuchando...nosequé de ser infiel no?

- Eres increíble...- dijo Sam antes de levantarse y irse del bar. "Tampoco era para tanto" pensó Dean.

- Hola encanto, estas sólo?- preguntó la camarera. Dean sonrió y se levantó hiendo hacia el baño.

Sam se estiró en la cama y decidió dormir un rato, no se podía hablar con Dean si estaba intentando "cazar" a alguna mujer. Para Dean era como ir a cazar cualquier cosa, se centraba en ello y nada más. Ponía todas sus energías en captar la atención de ellas y después, bueno, ya estaba todo hecho. Sam se puso a pensar...cuanto hacía que el no estaba con ninguna mujer? Des de la muerte de Jess no se había acostado con nadie. Normal que estuviera tan raro. Iba tan salido que le daba igual todo...Bufó y se puso a dormir.

Cuando llegó Dean, Sam estaba durmiendo. La verdad es que fue mejor así ya que Dean traía un humor de mil demonios. Dean se estiró en su cama. Porque no había podido? Intuía el porqué pero prefería no pensar en eso. Era la primera vez en su vida que no había podido...Dios...la camarera le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que ya quedarían otra vez. Pero él sabía que en los días que estuviera allí no volvería a verla, no podía volver a estar con ella...era cuestión de orgullo. Se sentía fatal, desde aquella noche que todo le iba mal...sus sueños habían cambiado de dirección, ya no eran protagonistas rubias y morenas..., no podía hacerlo con la camarera sexy del bar...algún día tenía que acabar su suerte con las mujeres pero...Porqué ahora? Aún era joven! Pataleó en la cama y se estiró de lado.

Dean se durmió pero se despertó sobresaltado porque Sam había despertado gritando su nombre.

-Hey Sam, qué te pasa? Otra vez Jess?- preguntó Dean preocupado desde su cama.

-...- Sam no sabía que decir.- Si...si, es lo mismo de siempre...

- Quieres que me quede a tu lado hasta que te duermas?- preguntó Dean preocupado por Sam.

- No, no, mejor me doy una ducha y después planeamos lo del fantasma, si?- dijo Sam nervioso caminando hacia el lavabo.

- Como quieras...

Sam se metió en la ducha con pantalones y todo. Otra vez! Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez fuera cierto lo que soñaba...Era como una premonición, lo sentía igual de real, era como si estuviese allí de verdad. Luego se despertaba de repente en su cama muy confundido. Quería hablar con Dean sobre eso pero sabía que su hermano evitaría el tema. No podía haber manera de hablarlo con él. Pero, necesitaba saber si era cierto.

/El sueño comenzaba con ellos en el bosque.

Abría los ojos y estaba en el suelo, Dean lo acababa de despertar, se había desmayado. Dean le decía que había sido un imprudente, que qué había pasado. Él había estado andando hacia el claro tal y como Dean le había indicado y de repente notó eso. No sabía que era pero de repente se comenzó a quedar sin fuerzas y cayó al suelo.

Luego, no sabía como, se encontró besando a Dean, sus labios se acercaron y se besaron. Dean lo apartó furioso gritando que qué estaba haciendo. Entonces él cogió a Dean de la cara con ambas manos y lo besó. Esta vez el beso no fue sólo con los labios, Sam comenzó a lamer el labio inferior de Dean y éste abrió la boca para gritar pero Sam aprovechó y metió su lengua en ella. Sentía un impulso irrefrenable./

Sam salió del baño y encontró Dean con una libreta en la mano haciendo anotaciones. Se vistió notando la mirada de Dean sobre él, parecía que quisiera escanearlo...era muy incómodo. Al girarse Dean volvió a su libreta.

- Vamos a por él esta noche.-dijo Dean- Es mejor no esperar a que cometa otro asesinato...

- Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo Sam metiendo unos saquitos de sal en la mochila junto con la gasolina y un par de mecheros.- Estoy preparado. Vamos.- Dean asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación y se metieron en el Impala.

Sam sentía que tenía que hablar con él, tenía que decirle sobre sus sueños...pero no quería que Dean se enfadara...cosa que ocurriría muy probablemente si hablaban de eso. El coche paró en la calle, cerca del cementerio y ambos salieron de allí.

No había nadie por la calle, todo estaba muy silencioso. Dean agarró la verja de hierro negra de la puerta y empujó con fuerza para moverla, ya que estaba bastante oxidada. Sam entró y encendió la linterna para comenzar a buscar la tumba. El cementerio era enorme, había muchísimas tumbas y encontrar la de Ethan podía llevarles horas. Dean comenzó con las tumbas de la izquierda y él con las de la derecha. Muchos nombres ya los conocía...eran las personas que habían muerto por atacantes misteriosos en sus casas, también encontró las tumbas de varios de los atacantes...

Ese fantasma había matado mucha gente. Tenían que acabar con eso antes de que alguien más muriera. Andar a esas horas por el cementerio era prácticamente un suicidio, había socavones por todos lados. Sam casi mete el pie en uno. Pero paró a tiempo y no cayó en él. Dean lo llamó, la había encontrado. Por fin! Después de 20 minutos habían encontrado la maldita tumba.

Y encima ahora empezaba a llover. Sam llegó a donde estaba Dean y comenzó a cavar con una de las palas que Dean había metido en su maleta. El flequillo se le pegaba a la frente por culpa de la lluvia y sentía su ropa pegada totalmente a su cuerpo. Eso le dificultaba bastante el movimiento. Se quitó la chaqueta y continuó cavando, así le era más fácil. Dean se agachó y le tiró un puñado de tierra encima. Sam lo miró enfadado "Que? Bromitas como cuando éramos niños? Ya veras..." Dean se rió y volvió a coger la pala, cuando un puñado de tierra cayó sobre su espalda. Miró mal a Sam y siguió cavando.

Al cabo de un rato de sacar tierra la pala de Dean chocó contra algo sólido, por el sonido seguramente madera. Sam continuó sacando tierra de los bordes del ataúd y clavó la pala en medio, rompiendo la tapa.

- Bueno...ahora sólo falta quemar el cadáver...- dijo Dean sacando la sal y la gasolina de la mochila de Sam.

- Dean...- dijo Sam agachándose para mirar en el ataúd.- No creo que podamos quemarlo...

- Por?- peguntó Dean agachándose al lado de Sam- Me cago en...

- Exacto, no hay cadáver...

- Y donde coño esta? Nos hemos quedado dos horas cavando bajo la lluvia y rompiéndonos la espalda para nada!!

Después de una hora lograron tapar de nuevo el hoyo y se metieron en el Impala. Dean encendió el coche y metió una cinta de Metálica en el radiocasete. Le relajaba escuchar música. Sam pensó que tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaria Dean.

- Dean...necesito que me escuches...

-...- Dean hizo un ruido pero no dijo nada, no le apetecía hablar

- Creo que se lo que pasó esa noche...yo, creo que me pasó algo y...

- Te dije que no quería hablar de ello.- dijo Dean subiendo el volumen de la música.

- Dean! tenemos que aclarar esto!- dijo Sam bajando el volumen.

- A ver Sam, pasara lo que pasara fue un error. No debió pasar y punto.-dijo Dean dando por terminada la conversación y volviendo a poner la música alta. No quería hablar de ello, estaba muy confuso con respecto a ese tema...

Era imposible razonar con Dean. Se sentía culpable en cierta forma por lo de esa noche, su hermano lo había pasado mal. Preferiría no haberlo recordado...Pero no podía dejar de pensar en como se había sentido él, había sido increíble. No paraba de tener remordimientos por pensar en que le gustó. Aunque había algo...desde ese día algo había cambiado en él...se sentía raro, más de lo normal.

Llegaron al motel y Sam, enfadado, se metió directamente en la cama. No quería hablar con Dean, prefería mil veces volver a tener pesadillas con Jess o soñar con esa noche. Quería, le gustaba, pero estaba mal. Muy mal. Con estos pensamientos en mente Sam finalmente se durmió. Dean terminó sus investigaciones en el portátil y se quitó la ropa para meterse en la cama y dormir. Cuando iba a meterse en su cama un pensamiento cruzó su mente. No pasaba nada por probar, no? Se acercó con sigilo a la cama de Sam y lo miró atentamente.

Tal vez hablarlo con él era la manera más rápida de terminar con todo eso pero nunca admitiría que Sam tenía razón. Los dos lo hablarían, quedarían en que todo había sido un error y todo volvería a la normalidad. Miró los labios de Sam. Tal vez...sólo para probar que no sentía nada...Se acercó lentamente y juntó sus labios con los de Sam. Eran suaves y cálidos...Dean se separó. Definitivamente no le había gustado..." Ha sido normal, no he sentido nada..." pensó Dean tratando de auto convencerse.

Mientras almorzaban en el bar Sam buscó más sucesos en el pueblo, algo relacionado con el bosque pero a aparte de lo que sabían no había nada más. Seguía sin encontrar información de lo que le había pasado.

- Dean...algo me pasó en ese bosque, lo sé...tenemos que averiguar qué me pasa...– dijo Sam, Dean asintió con la cabeza.

- Sabes que aún tenemos que acabar con el fantasma...-aclaró Dean.- En cuanto acabemos con él investigaremos lo que te pasó...

- Está bien.

- A ver, planeemos lo del fantasma primero. No hay cadáver, al menos no en el cementerio. Creo que tendríamos que averiguar donde esta y ir a quemarlo. Llamaré a la policía y pediré información. Pásame un número de placa y un nombre.

- Em...si, donde los tienes?- preguntó Sam

- El bolsillo pequeño de tu mochila...

- Los guardas en mi bolsa?! Dean, que pueden detenerme por ello. Eres un maldito irresponsable...- se quejó Sam dándole una placa a Dean, junto con un nombre.

- Eh...no estés tan irritable...creo que deberías relajarte sabes?- dijo Dean marcando el número de teléfono y pidiendo información.

- Que, dónde está?

- Hum...- Dean movió la cabeza de lado a lado suspirando.- Como no nos dimos cuenta? Dónde empezó todo? Y donde acaba?

- En el bosque...claro.- dijo Sam.- Cuando vamos?

- Esta noche iremos y acabaremos con esto antes de que suceda algo más...

Después de comer, en la habitación, Sam preparó la maleta, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo podía pasar estaba seguro de que había algo en el bosque que los esperaba. Dean se estiró en la cama y se quitó la camiseta.

- Sammy, podrías pasarme la crema cicatrizante? Esa que me pusiste. Funciona bien. Las heridas ya no me duelen demasiado.

- Voy.- dijo Sam abriendo su mochila y dándole la crema a Dean.- Toma.- dejo Sam levantándose para ir a su cama a seguir haciendo la maleta.

- Que. Hoy no quieres ponerme cremita, Sammy?- preguntó Dean haciendo broma para enfadar a Sam. Luego se reprendió mentalmente por ello pues Sam se acababa de sentar a su lado y le había quitado el bote de crema de las manos.

- Estírate.- dijo Sam cortantemente mientras cogía un poco de crema con los dedos.

Dean se sorprendió de la actitud de Sam, él sólo pretendía molestarlo un poco para que se enfadara, le hacía gracia cuando Sam se enfadaba. Pero no esperaba eso. Sam lo miró serio y comenzó a extender la crema por las heridas. Dean no podía creerlo, se estremecía con el contacto de la mano de Sam sobre su piel. Sam extendió la crema por la herida de la cadera, ya casi estaba curada, y continuó por el costado derecho. Ya casi sin crema en la mano acarició la piel que tenía a su alcance. Volvió a poner crema y delineó la herida del pecho. Dean le miraba, como intentando leer sus pensamientos. Sam elevó la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de su hermano.

- Se que tal vez no me hables después de esto pero...-dijo Sam acariciando el pecho de Dean con la mano abierta.

- Sam...no, no fue culpa de ninguno, algo pasó. Pero fue un error.- dijo Dean desviando la mirada a la mano de Sam. Tenía las manos grades, una sola casi abarcaba todo su pecho...

Sam continuó curando las heridas de Dean mientras pensaba en que hacer, que decir. Estaba obsesionado con lo que pasó aquella noche, no paraba de pensar en ello. Su mano subió por el pecho y se quedó en la base del cuello rodeándolo para coger a su hermano por la nuca. Se acercó a él y le susurró en la oreja "Dices que fue un error pero en realidad no piensas eso...he visto como te comportas, como me miras cuando no presto atención...".

La mano de Dean agarro a Sam de la camiseta y lo acercó a sus labios. La boca de Sam se abrió al sentir los labios de Dean sobre los suyos, el mayor aprovechó para meter su lengua en la boca de Sam, gimiendo por el contacto. Dean se colocó sobre Sam.

- Esto esta mal...- dijo Dean apartando la cara.- Sammy, somos hermanos...se supone que debo cuidarte...tengo responsabilidades...

Sam abrazó a Dean, entendía como se sentía, pero no podía parar desde hace días tenía ganas de volver a sentir a Dean, cerca, cada vez más y más cerca. Quería enfundarse dentro de él y hacerlo gemir como en el bosque. Quería volver a rozar sus erecciones como la mañana anterior...Lo miró a los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento el walkie-talkie hizo ruidos. Sam maldijo mentalmente y se separó de Dean quien cogió el walkie-talkie rápidamente y sintonizó bien el canal. Había habido otra muerte en el pueblo. Un hombre muerto en casa, atacante misterioso sin identificar.

"Nos vamos." dijo Dean saliendo cogiendo su bolsa y saliendo de la habitación. En el Impala ninguno habló, sólo se oía el rugido del motor, ni siquiera una cinta de Metálica o Motorhead. Sam miró a su hermano. No sabía que le pasaba pero cada vez estaba más caliente, no podía mirara a Dean sin imaginarlo desnudo, sin recordar la sensación de estar dentro de él, embistiendo con fuerza, salvajemente. Cuando llegaron se reprendió mentalmente, no debería haber pensado en todo eso pues ahora tenía una erección presionando bajo sus pantalones. Dean salió del coche diciéndole que esperara allí, no tardaría mucho.

Al volver le explicó lo que le habían contado. Exactamente igual que los demás casos. Tenían que ir al bosque. Cogieron un camino de tierra que llevaba al bosque y aparcaron cerca. Dean bajó del coche y abrió el maletero para coger las armas. Sam no quería salir así, necesitaba a Dean. Bajo del Impala y se acercó a Dean por la espalda abrazándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

- Sammy...-susurró Dean cerrando los ojos y dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios al sentir a Sam duro contra su trasero.

Sam gruñó y empujó a Dean contra el coche dándole la vuelta para besarlo, lamiendo sus labios y mordiéndolos excitado. Dean gimió al sentir a su miembro despertar y endurecerse contra la erección de Sam.

- No es el mejor momento Sam...No, por favor.-supilcó Dean. La mano de Sam bajo la bragueta de Dean y se arrodilló frente a él bajándole los pantalones y los bóxer. Dean no podía creer esa situación. Sam parecía otro, era deseo, pasión, y fuego sobre su piel. Dean intentó persuadir a Sam de que lo dejara estar pero al sentir la lengua de Sam recorriendo su extensión perdió toda capacidad de razonar.

La lengua de Sam recorría su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, degustándolo, para después entretenerse en la punta y dar pequeñas lamidas. Dean se agarraba al maletero del coche con ambas manos para no caerse, pues sus rodillas le habían fallado cuando Sam había comenzado a lamer su glande. Miró hacia abajo pero en el momento que lo hizo prefirió no haberlo echo porque encontró a Sam arrodillado mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras su pene desaparecía en su boca cada vez más rápido. Dean abrió la boca gimiendo sin control. Su mano se deslizó hasta la nuca de Sam y agarró su cuello con fuerza para comenzar a embestir contra su boca.

Dean gruñía con los ojos cerrados mientras penetraba la boca de Sam cada vez más rápido. En unos minutos Dean se corrió llenando la boca de Sam con su semen. Sam tragó una pequeña parte y se levantó a besar a Dean que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados e intentando respirar. Besó a Dean y este abrió la boca para permitir a Sam explorarla con la lengua, pero se sorprendió probándose a sí mismo en la boca de su hermano.

Después del beso Dean se subió los pantalones y se arreglo la camisa, "Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer...". Sam gruñó, él seguía empalmado pero tendría que aguantarse.

Ahora ya no eran hermanos, simplemente cazadores, Dean sacó el revólver y comenzó a caminar.

Durante todo el día se había encontrado raro, necesitado, pero el hecho de tocar a Dean o que Dean lo tocara a él le hacía volver a sentirse bien, relajado y normal. Avanzaron lentamente por el bosque. Entonces vieron...luces? Dean y Sam se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde venían las luces. "Mierda! La poli..." susurró Dean agachándose tras un matorral.

**Fin del capítulo**

**PD:** Espero que os hya gustado!!


	4. El castigo de Sammy

**El lado oscuro**

4. El castigo de Sammy

"_Mierda! La poli..." susurró Dean agachándose tras un matorral._

- Y ahora que? Los huesos de Ethan deben estar cerca del lugar donde esta el cadáver de quien atacó esa casa...y la policía esta vigilando...cómo lo vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sam agachándose al lado de Dean.

- Lo tengo...

Dean llamó a la policía diciendo que había habido un tiroteo en la Interestatal más cercana, eso los tendría ocupados un buen rato. Sólo dos policías se quedaron allí, patrullando la zona. "Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer Sammy".

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia los policías escondiéndose tras los árboles. Los golpearon en la cabeza con las pistolas y ambos cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. El cadáver estaba en el suelo, bajo un árbol. Era un chico joven, no más de 20 años. Parecía como si se hubiera tirado desde el árbol...

- Dean...tal vez no sean posesiones...- dijo Sam

- Que quieres decir?

- Creo que el fantasma "incita" a quien haya elegido a matar al cónyuge infiel y después lo obliga a venir aquí y a suicidarse como hizo él.

- Tu lógica es aplastante Sammy pero...donde están los huesos de Ethan?- preguntó Dean

- Aquí debajo...- dijo Sam señalando el cadáver- Adelante...

- No quieres ensuciarte las manos princesa?- dijo Dean antes de apartar el cadáver. Sacó el EMF y lo colocó en el lugar donde había caído. Sam estaba en lo cierto. Indicó a Sam que le pasara una pala y comenzó a cavar. Sam se quejó y cogiendo otra para él lo ayudó a cavar. Al cabo de un buen rato sus palas tocaron por fin algo duro. Comenzaron a escarbar con las manos y Sam encontró el cráneo.

- Que asco...-susurró Sam

- Que delicada eres...-dijo Dean cogiendo el cráneo y estirando poco a poco para sacar el esqueleto. Sam bufó "Eres un capullo, lo sabias?", después se agachó y comenzó a sacar tierra de encima del cadáver para sacarlo entero.- Vamos a quemarlo y nos vamos...

Sam sacó la sal de la mochila y se la pasó a Dean, que comenzó a esparcirla por encima del cadáver. Después echó gasolina y prendió fuego a los huesos con un mechero. "Ya esta..." dijo Dean dándole una palmada a Sam. "Por fin..." susurró Sam siguiendo a su hermano.

- Dean...eso del bosque...esa "cosa" que te dije que noté...-comenzó Sam

- Otro día...venimos mañana vale?- dijo Dan cogiendo a Sam de la cintura- Vámonos que vendrá la policía...

Dean abrió la puerta del Impala y entró. Sam hizo lo mismo. Dean parecía molesto y Sam prefirió no hablar. Tenía que dar tiempo a Dean para que asimilara las cosas. Además intentó analizar que era lo que le pasaba, porqué necesitaba continuamente contacto con su hermano...Sí, no era sólo que quisiera o que le apeteciera, sino que lo necesitaba de la misma manera que alguien necesita comer o beber. Miró a Dean disimuladamente pero éste le pillo de pleno.

- Que?- pregunto enfadado.

- Na...nada...-dijo Sam mirando hacia otro lado. Debía intentar dar tiempo a Dean...

Llevaban 15 minutos en el coche y ya no aguantaba más. Dean no hacía más que bufar y refunfuñar cosas con la voz baja.

- A ti que te pasa? Vas a estar todo el día así?- mierda, no tenía que haberlo dicho con ese tono...Dean parecía más enojado que antes...de repente se salió de la carretera y paró al coche. Sam cerró los ojos esperando un puñetazo de Dean pero no llegó, abrió los ojos y encontró a su hermano mirando fijamente el volante.

- Sam...sé que quieres hablar pero me cuesta...no quiero hablar sobre ello porque estos días he intentado quitarlo de mi cabeza pero no he podido y con lo de hoy...

- Dean lo siento no debí haberte forzado antes...

- Eso es porque me dejé...-dijo Dean arrancando una sonrisa a Sam, siempre así de orgulloso.

- Mira...creo que desde la noche del bosque algo me esta pasando...no se qué pero no puedo remediarlo...

- Qué es?-preguntó Dean extrañado- Es por la "presencia" esa que dijiste que sentiste antes de desmayarte?

- Probablemente...- dijo Sam intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle a su hermano que le estaba pasando sin que pensara cosas raras.- A ver...es sólo que...- no había más palabras...-...necesito tener sexo a todas horas...-dijo Sam sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza. Dean lo miró con los ojos como platos y empezó a reírse.

- Ves como te dije que tu malhumor tenía un motivo?- bromeó Dean ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Sam.

- Lo digo en serio...es como si necesitara hacerlo igual que una persona necesita comer o beber...- comentó Sam.- Cuando llevo mucho tiempo sin...bueno...pues no se comienzo a sentirme enfadado y irascible...y bueno...sólo se calma cuando...cuando...hacemos...ya sabes, cosas- confeso desviando la mirada.

- Sam te has dado cuenta de que lo que dices parece no tener ningún sentido? A demás porqué conmigo? No te sirven las mujeres?

- No lo sé...no lo he intentado...pero ya me esta bien así...-contestó Sam mirando a Dean.

- Sam te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí todo esto? Se supone que soy tu hermano mayor, que debo mantenerte a salvo y me pides que...bueno...me pides esto. Esto está hasta penado por la ley! Es hasta ilegal! No he podido asimilar aún lo que pasó esa noche y encima hoy...- Dean respiró hondo- ...me he corrido en tu boca...pero lo peor de todo es que no consigo encontrarlo mal...Déjame asimilarlo y buscar qué es lo que te esta pasando...no vayas tan rápido...

Sam asintió y lo besó. Después se sentó bien en su asiento y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron al motel. Era ya muy tarde, Dean se fue a comprar algo de comer a la gasolinera y al volver cenaron unas patatas fritas y una cerveza. La verdad es que Sam comenzaba a echar de menos la comida del Campus, no era espectacular pero al menos de vez en cuando comía un poco sano. En ese momento moriría por una ensalada...

Dean se desnudó y se metió en su cama y Sam hizo lo mismo, pero unos minutos más tarde el colchón de Dean se hundió bajo un nuevo peso, Sammy.

Dean se sentía tan confundido pero tan a gusto con esa situación, no sabía como expresarlo pero era perfecto, aunque su mente le dijera que no era normal, que estaba mal, él no conseguía encontrar nada malo en ello. Sam era su único compañero, la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente y, además su hermano, al que quería muchísimo.

- Puedo dormir contigo? Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras...- dijo Sam bajito. Dean abrió las sabanas y Sam se acomodó apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano. Estaba tan a gusto allí...

Sam se levantó feliz, no había tenido pesadillas esa noche. Por fin había podido descansar bien durante una noche. Se desperezó y se incorporó sobre sus codos pero Dean lo aplastaba contra el colchón. Miró la hora del reloj...eran las 11!! Él nunca había llegado a dormir tanto! Despertó a Dean zarandeándolo y chillando que era tarde. Dean gritó que bajara la voz y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que de momento no tenían más casos, que esa noche irían al bosque y al día siguiente ya buscarían algo. Después de esto volvió a dormirse.

Sam se levantó y se vistió. Necesitaba saber que era lo que le pasaba...abrió el portátil y comenzó a investigar. Encontró varios demonios que poseían a la gente y despertaban un exagerado apetito sexual, pero normalmente eso los volvía violentos en exceso. Si fuera eso se habría sentido diferente, y él se sentía igual sólo que demasiado excitado...Además no había intentando violar a Dean ni nada, él podía "controlar" esos instintos pero si los satisfacía se sentía bien...sino, pues...no estaba de muy buen humor. Un demonio si no conseguía nada emplearía violencia y trucos sucios...él no lo hacía, otro punto para él...no estaba poseído. Además recordaba todo, cosa que no ocurre cuando un demonio te posee, en ese instante dejas de ser tu mismo...él seguía siendo Sam. Aunque hubiera olvidado lo que pasó la noche del bosque después lo había ido recordando. Tal vez lo que le pasaba fuera algo más complicado...

Después de varias horas dejó de buscar y fue al bar a por comida. Era inútil buscar...no encontraba nada que se adaptase a su caso. Entró en la habitación y después de dejar la comida encima de la mesa se sentó en un lado de la cama de Dean dispuesto a despertarlo pero se levantó de repente apartándose de la cama. Dean tenía una erección...cerró los puños con fuerza e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas con tal de no lanzársele encima. "Dean...despierta!" chilló Sam desde la pared. Dean se removió en su cama. "Cinco minutos más...".

- Dean, como no te levantes te levantaré yo...-dijo Sam acercándose a la cama

- Mmmm...cinco minutos...

- Tu lo has querido...-anunció Sam antes de atrapar la boca de Dean para darle un beso. Dean abrió la boca sorprendido y Sam aprovechó la ocasión para profundizar el beso. Lo que en un principio pretendía ser un beso de buenos días se estaba convirtiendo en un beso húmedo y apasionado. Sam gimió contra la boca de Dean y se separó para respirar, cada beso de Dean le robaba el aliento...

Dean lo miró confundido pero cerró los ojos y se acercó a la boca de Sam para fundirse, de nuevo, en un beso cada vez más caliente. Sam se estiró sobre Dean impidiendo que se moviera y aprisionando sus manos y embistió contra el cuerpo de su hermano, como si quisiera penetrarlo incluso con la ropa puesta. Siguió moviéndose arrancando gemidos a su hermano. Dean gemía bajito y murmuraba que no, que lo soltara, pero cuando Sam lo soltó se aferró con ambas manos a la gran espalda de Sam.

Se sentía indefenso, pequeño y sumiso entre los brazos de su hermano menor. Que ironía. Él era el mayor, el que se supone que imponía y daba órdenes pero al tener a Sam encima de esa manera todo cambiaba. Sam imponía, Sam daba órdenes...y él las acataba. Sam se separó y se levantó cogiendo a Dean de la mano y llevándolo a la ducha.

Una vez dentro del baño aprisionó al mayor contra la pared para comenzar a desnudarlo mientras gruñía y le mordía el cuello. Dean aún no sabía que estaba pasando. Sam se había transformado en un animal en celo. La ropa de Dean cayó al suelo y Sam comenzó a besar su pecho duro y trabajado, en el que se podían adivinar diversas heridas de lucha.

Se concentró en besarlo y acariciarlo pero centrándose sobretodo en los pezones. Los lamió hasta que quedaron duros y siguió su camino hasta el ombligo. Mientras, su mano bajó el slip de Dean liberando su pene y acariciándolo.

Sam lamió el ombligo metiendo la lengua en él y luego soplando haciendo que Dean se estremeciera. Mientras su mano acariciaba la erección de Dean la otra mano viajó hasta su trasero, sobándolo con firmeza. Su boca se concentró entonces en la cadera, dando pequeños lametones y mordiscos. Dean gemía su nombre y eso lo calentaba aún más. Sam dejó de tocar el miembro de Dean y lo cogió de la cadera para aguantarlo con firmeza contra la pared.

El mayor intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Se sentía desfallecer, las rodillas se le aflojaban, le temblaban las manos y el labio y su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sentía a Sammy lamerle los abdominales, las caderas, la ingle (rozando el vello púbico) pero sin llegar a su erección que cada vez dolía más. Buscando alivió movió la cadera hacía Sam pero este lo aguantó contra la pared de nuevo y siguió su camino.

- Sammy...-gimió Dean intentando mover la cadera de nuevo.

Sam accedió y su mano comenzó a bombear la erección de Dean, que se arqueó y elevó el mentón soltando un gemido ronco. Sam paró, no podía ser que su hermano se excitara así casi sin haberlo masturbado. Era increíble. Se levantó y besó a Dean conduciéndolo hacia la ducha. Una vez dentro Sam abrió el agua y su ropa comenzó a empaparse. Dean lo arrinconó y se pegó contra él.

- Te dije que poco a poco tigre...- susurró Dean en su oreja.- pero veo que lo que digo te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra...

- No...-gimió Sam-...seré bueno, lo prometo...haré lo que quieras...

- ...- Dean se paró a pensar mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Sam-...que podría pedirte a cambio de no haber cumplido tu promesa eh?...- preguntó al tiempo que la camisa de Sam caía al suelo de la ducha y comenzaba a pellizcar sus pezones-...quiero que hagas lo que yo te diga...

- Sí si...lo haré, lo haré...oh Dean! –gimió Sam al sentir la mano de Dean colándose bajo sus pantalones.

Dean bajó los pantalones de Sam junto con su ropa interior y los tiró fuera de la ducha, dejando todo el suelo mojado. Dean volteó a Sam y le hizo pegar la frente contra la pared, Sam elevó las caderas y rozó levemente el pene de Dean con su trasero.

- Eso ha sido muy atrevido...- dijo Dean con una voz autoritaria y grave que hizo que Sam temblara entero de excitación.- tendré que castigarte hermanito...

Sam gimió excitado por las palabras de Dean. Quería que le hiciera de todo, cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. Comenzó a murmurar palabras, Dean no lo escuchaba. Se había separado de Sam y lo miraba de arriba abajo. Sam levantó la cabeza para girarla pero Dean volvió a pegar su frente contra la pared con un movimiento demasiado brusco.

- No te muevas...-masculló Dean impidiendo que Sam lo mirara- ...quédate, ahmm...quédate así...

- Dean que estás...?-intentó preguntar Sam pero Dean lo cortó tajante

- Calla...

Sam intentaba mirar de reojo pero solo alcanzaba a ver las piernas de Dean hasta los muslos. Elevó un poco más las caderas dejando resbalar la frente por la pared. Dean estaba gimiendo mientras su mano le acariciaba una nalga y el muslo. Sam quería moverse, quería saber qué estaba pasando. Miró de reojo de nuevo y lo que vio lo hizo gemir desesperado por no poder participar. Dean se estaba tocando mientras lo miraba! Intentó alargar una mano para poder masturbar a Dean.

- Tsk tsk...no, Sammy...- se burló Dean- tengo que castigarte, recuerdas hermanito? Ahmm...

-Dean...-Sam estaba desesperado, si seguían así se correría por el simple echo de escuchar gemir a Dean. Sam llevó su mano a su erección y comenzó a bombearla rápido tratando de encontrar algo de alivio a su excitación.

Dean, al ver que Sam no podía más, decidió dejarlo participar un poco. Lo volteó y se apretó contra él. Con una mano rodeó ambas erecciones y comenzó a mover su mano rítmicamente, descansando su frente sobre la de Sam. Sam agarró a Dean del cuello y lo besó ferozmente. La mano de Dean se detuvo a acariciar la punta de ambas erecciones, haciendo movimientos circulares. Ambos comenzaron a embestir contra la mano de Dean, y la mano de Sam se sumó acariciando la base. Dean retiró la mano de Sam y comenzó a bombear ambas erecciones presionando con intensidad. Sam gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared de la ducha.

- Dean...-gimoteó Sam mirando a su hermano-...por favor...

- Que... ngg...qué quieres?- preguntó Dean

- Más rápido...más ahh- ordenó Sam acercándose a Dean para besarlo.

Sus caderas seguían embistiendo contra la mano de Dean que fue ganando velocidad. Sam se agarró a Dean para no caer apoyando la frente en el hombro del mayor y al llegar al orgasmo su semen manchó la mano de Dean y su vientre. Sam respiraba pesadamente descansando en la misma posición de antes cuando sintió a Dean tensarse y gruñir. Lo abrazó y sintió como un líquido caliente se deslizaba entre ambos mientras se besaban.

Luego sin hablar se limpiaron y salieron de la ducha. Dean miró a Sam y le dijo "Esta bien, no te preocupes, sólo necesito pensar un rato...tranquilo". Dean se vistió y salio a dar un paseo. Sam aprovechó para comer y para seguir buscando en Internet pero seguía sin haber nada. No lo entendía algo debía haber, era imposible que no hubiese nada relacionado con lo que le estaba pasando. Unas horas más tarde Sam se frotaba los ojos insistentemente, le dolían mucho. No debía haberse pasado tantas horas en el ordenador...Dean abrió la puerta y entró.

- Es otra visión? Que te pasa estas bien?- preguntó agachándose junto a Sam preocupado

- No, no es nada. Sólo son demasiadas horas delante de este maldito trasto...- dijo Sam. Dean respiró tranquilo y fue a cerrar la puerta, que con las prisas había dejado abierta.- Y bien?

- Y bien qué?

- Porqué te has ido así de esa manera después de...ducharnos.-preguntó Sam tratando de suavizar la palabra "ducharnos".

- Tan sólo necesitaba un paseo Sammy...- dijo Dean evitando el tema.- Y bien, has encontrado algo sobre esa cosa del bosque, sobre lo que te pasó?

- Nada...no hay ningún artículo, nada en absoluto. No se que me pasa, e intentado buscar de todo pero sigo sin encontrar nada.

- Ya encontraremos algo, no te preocupes...- dijo Dean.

Tras eso se fue al baño y se apoyó contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos y suspirando aliviado. Después de la ducha se había ido a dar una vuelta y a comer, pero aún no estaba preparado para volver a la habitación así que, para hacer algo de provecho, había decidido ir a buscar información a la biblioteca local. No esperaba encontrar nada pero en realidad encontró muchas cosas. Una en especial lo asustó de verdad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**PD:** Os ha gustado?? Me gustaria saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia. **Muchas gracias por leerla!!**


	5. Alimentando al demonio

**El lado oscuro**

5. Alimentando al demonio

_Una en especial lo asustó de verdad._

Había una clase de demonios que...después de una posesión "plantaban larvas", es decir, crías demoníacas en personas. De esa manera las larvas se alimentaban y crecían dentro de esa persona hasta que se desarrollaban completamente. Cuando llegaban a la madurez ya habían formado un vínculo con el cuerpo que ocupaban impidiendo separarlos.

Dean se sentía mal, realmente mal. Su hermano tenía un demonio dentro que crecía y él sin darse cuenta lo había estado alimentando. Esas larvas se alimentaban del sexo. Contra más sexo tuvieran más rápido crecería y más rápido se convertiría Sam en un demonio.

Sam picó a la puerta "Hey Dean, estas bien?". Dean dijo que ya salía y abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose cara a cara con Sam. Dean le dijo que estaba bien que no se preocupara pero Sam lo cogió de los hombros.

- Dean, se que esto es difícil para ti pero también lo es para mí...pero piénsalo, no está mal, quiero decir que tal vez si sea "malo" en el sentido en que nos han educado pero...no podemos negar que lo disfrutamos...

- Sam, para. No sabes lo que dices...no vayas por ahí.- rogó Dean mientras Sam se acercaba a él

- Dean...que te pasa? Estás temblando. Te encuentras bien?

- S-sí...- dijo Dean esquivando el cuerpo de Sam y sentándose en la cama.

Sam se sentó al lado y besó a Dean, quien se apartó asustado. Sam suspiró y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. No entendía que le sucedía a Dean. Cuando parecía que empezaba a entenderlo, y quizás le gustaba y todo, volvía a actuar así...

Dean le dijo a Sam que iba a ir a tomar algo y Sam decidió acompañarlo. Cogieron el Impala y lo estacionaron en el parking del primer bar que vieron. Entraron en el bar y se sentaron en una mesa de madera escondida en la esquina. Dean pidió una jarra de cerveza y Sam pidió solo una botella, no quería acabar borracho. Es más, alguien tendría que conducir el coche ya que dudaba que Dean pudiera, seguro que al salir no era capaz ni de decir algo coherente.

Bebió un sorbo de la jarra y sintió cómo el frío líquido bajaba por su garganta y lo reconfortaba. Había salido para despejarse un poco pero más que nada para emborracharse y dejar de pensar en la "situación de Sam". Dean había estado mirando el bar, buscando alguna chica bonita con la que desahogarse. La camarera estaba bien pero le gustaba más la morena que estaba sentada en la barra. Joven, pelo largo y negro, piel morena y ojos azules. A Dean le encantó, la miró de arriba abajo y decidió abordarla al acabarse la jarra.

Sam miró a Dean dolido, volvía a estar mirando a la chica de la barra. A ellas si que podía follárselas pero a él no? Porqué? No entendía nada, ellos se habían metido mano, se habían besado y masturbado pero ahora Dean no quería ni un beso. Sam se moría de ganas, las ganas habían vuelto y se sentía como un cazador observando a su presa. Miraba a Dean con lujuria...si el bar no estuviese tan lleno probablemente lo tiraría encima de una mesa y...no...no...Nada de intentar forzar a Dean...pensaba moviendo la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos.

Volvió a fijarse en Dean, en esa mirada provocativa que le lanzaba a la morena de la barra y en sus labios moviéndose formando un silencioso "Hola guapa". La chica sonrió y Dean miró a Sam con una sonrisa en la cara. "La tengo en el bote colega..." dijo antes de volver a beber de la jara, que ya estaba por la mitad. Sam echó un vistazo al bar y vio a un hombre que lo miraba fijamente. Apartó la mirada y la clavó en su cerveza al instante. Dean se extraño en el repentino interés de Sam en la botella y decidió mirar a ver que pasaba, encontrándose a un hombre que miraba fijamente a su hermano desde la otra punta del bar.

Sam se volvió a fijar en él con disimulo, no estaba nada mal. Rubio, melena ondulada por los hombros recogida en una coleta...masculino y fuerte. Le gustaba bastante, y además parecía tener buen cuerpo. Dean pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Sam porque al instante pegó un trago a su jarra acabándola y miró fijamente a Sam. Sam sonrió y vio como ese hombre se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia el baño haciéndole una invitación muda.

Observó el cuerpo de su hermano tensarse por un escalofrío. Sam se levantó pero Dean lo cogió de un brazo. "No vayas Sammy" susurró Dean. Sam le respondió "Si no me follas tú lo tendrá que hacerlo otro no crees..." dijo Sam tratando de herir lo más posible a Dean. Dean lo soltó y miró la mesa, a punto de llorar. No es que no "quisiera" hacerlo, él quería a Sam! Por dios, era su hermano! No le importaría morir por él. Dean estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a Sam con su problema y si tenía que follárselo cada día o cada noche o cada hora lo haría, pero no podía. Si lo hacía el demonio de Sam crecería y él perdería a su hermano, a la única persona que le quedaba.

"Mierda!!" gritó pegando un puñetazo a la mesa. Todo el bar se lo quedó mirando. Se levantó, pagó la cuenta y se fue del bar. Fue al parking y buscó el Impala. Abrió el maletero, sacó una pala y fue corriendo hacia la parte trasera del bar. Sólo había una pequeña ventana en la parte de arriba de la pared.

Se subió a unas cajas y se asomó por la ventana. Quiso morir al ver a Sam contra la pared del baño gimiendo y a ese asqueroso hombre detrás follándoselo mientras le lamía el cuello. El hombre rubio miró hacia arriba y Dean se escondió, pero antes de hacerlo le pareció adivinar unos ojos negros, completamente negros. Se volvió a asomar...no eran imaginaciones suyas, ese tío estaba poseído por un demonio...mierda!

Bajó de las cajas y comenzó a dar vueltas pensando qué podía hacer...no podía entrar en el bar y tirar sal...pero si podía hacerlo en el baño! La pala ya no le haría falta porque ya no pensaba derribar la pared. Encerraría a ese demonio en el baño y se llevaría a Sam para que nadie lo volviera a tocar nunca más.

Cogió un saco de sal del Impala y metiéndoselo debajo de la chaqueta entró de nuevo en el bar y fue al baño. Abrió la puerta intentando aguantar las ganas de abrir la puerta donde se encontraban ese imbécil y su hermano, parirle la cara al rubio y follarse a Sam.

Sigiloso se acercó a la puerta, maldiciendo mentalmente el tener que escucharlos tras la puerta y no poder hacer nada al respecto...Se estremeció al escuchar a Sam gemir. Intentando mantener el pulso abrió el saco de sal e hizo una línea delante de la puerta y una a cada lado del cubículo. Ya estaba hecho. Por un momento creía que se habían dando cuenta pero no era eso. Sam comenzó a gemir desesperadamente, estaba por terminar. Escuchó el cuerpo de Sam golpear contra una de las paredes del cubículo y gemir "Ahhh...Dean!" al terminar.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, su hermano había gritado su nombre al correrse con el rubio. Tenía que irse de allí pero no podía...La puerta se abrió y Sam miró a Dean con los ojos desorbitados "Que coño haces aquí, Dean?!". Dean soltó el saco de sal y miró al suelo respirando fuerte, no podía decir nada. Sam salió del baño y se acercó a Dean. Seguía sin responder y encima había hecho líneas con sal? Pero que era eso?. Se giró para ver cómo el rubio intentaba salir del baño pero rebotaba contra una barrera invisible.

De pronto sus ojos se tornaron negros como la noche y estalló su furia, golpeaba esa barrera con ira pero no conseguía nada. Sam gritó y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, se había acostado con un demonio...tenía tantas ganas que no había sido capaz de mirar si el tío con el que se iba al baño era de fiar. Pidió perdón a Dean y lo abrazó. Ambos se giraron para mirar al rubio que sonrió para después abrir la boca enseñando los dientes. Elevó la cabeza y un espero humo negro comenzó a salir de ella. Dean maldijo por no haberse acordado de la ventana, pues el humo estaba saliendo por ella. El cuerpo del rubio cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Dean reaccionó y miró a Sam una última vez antes de correr hacia el Impala y salir de allí. Se juró a si mismo que nunca dejaría que nadie más tocara a Sam. Tenía que protegerlo y si eso significaba que él tenía que satisfacer a Sam lo haría, pero tenía que intentar no hacerlo frecuentemente pues no quería que Sam se convirtiera en un demonio de la noche a la mañana, quería salvarlo. Llegó al motel y al entrar asaltó la nevera sacando una botella de cerveza y bebiéndola casi de un trago. Después cogió tres cervezas más y se sentó en la cama a beber.

A la media hora llegó Sam, había tenido que coger un autobús y el maldito había dado toda la vuelta al pueblo antes de llegar a una parada cercana al motel. Caminando se plantó frente a la puerta y llamó insistentemente. No tenía llaves...Dean abrió y dando tumbos volvió a su cama y se tiró en ella. Sam no se sorprendió de ver así a Dean. Estaba bastante borracho y llevaba la camisa abierta y los pantalones que se le caían a falta de un cinturón que los sujetase. No se aguantaba demasiado bien al estar de pie.

Después de cerrar la puerta y dejar su mochila se acercó a Dean y comenzó a recoger las botellas que había tiradas por el suelo.

En la carretera una chica estaba haciendo autostop y fue recogida por un camionero.

- A donde vas bonita?-preguntó el camionero mientras miraba la falda corta de la chica.

- Lawrence, Ohio. Gracias por llevarme...- dijo la chica sonriendo forzadamente.

El camionero sonrió, con suerte podría pedirle un...favor al llegar. La chica no habló durante el camino, se limitó a mirar la carretera nerviosa y a apoyar la cabeza en el cristal del copiloto. Ese silencio no le gustaba nada, le hacía sentir incómoda. Con suerte al llegar podría ver a su novio y todo habría acabado. Se había escapado de casa, tan sólo tenía 16 años, pero sus padres no la entendían bien y estaba harta de ellos.

En menos de 15 minutos habían llegado a Ohio. El camionero miró a la chica, que había bajado la ventana y sonrió.

- Bueno bonita...ya estás. Me preguntaba si te importaría...- preguntó relamiéndose mientras acercaba una mano a la pierna de la chica, que se apretó más contra la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada con cerrojo...la chica sollozó repitiendo "No...por favor". Ese hombre la manoseaba y ella lo apartaba, pero tenía más fuerza. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber echo caso a sus padres. Ellos siempre le decían que no hiciera autostop, que había gente mala allí afuera pero ella nunca creyó que le fuera a pasar a ella.

La chica miró afuera mientras ese hombre le deshacía la camisa y pasaba la mano por encima del sostén. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos...pero vio algo en el aire, un humo negro que se dirigía hacia ella. De pronto la chica sujetó al hombre y lo empotró contra la puerta. "No me toques asqueroso..."siseó dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Bajó del camión y se dirigió a un bar que había cerca.

Al entrar todo el mundo la miró, y la camarera se acercó para ver si estaba bien, pues parecía que hubieran intentado abusar de ella por como tenía la ropa. La chica dijo que estaba bien y se dirigió a una de las mesas de la esquina, cogió una bolsa en el suelo y se marchó del bar. Abrió la bolsa y se fijo en que su contenido estaba completo. Había recuperado sus pertinencias. Sonrió al ver que el camión seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar. Subió pero no había nadie.

Se quedó sentada mirando al retrovisor, desde luego era bonita. Melena de color castaño claro por los hombros, ojos verdes y labios gruesos y sugerentes. Había elegido un buen cuerpo. Además tenía unas curvas bien definidas, buenos pechos y piernas largas. Que más podía pedir... Oyó un ruido y se dejó resbalar lentamente por el sillón hacia abajo. La puerta del conductor se abrió y subió el mismo hombre que había intentando abusar de ella. El hombre no reparó en la presencia de la chica y arrancó el motor.

Alargando la mano la chica puso el cerrojo y saludó a su viejo amigo. El hombre se horrorizó al ver los ojos negros de la chica e intentó salir de allí pero era demasiado tarde, la chica cogió un cuchillo de la bolsa y una gran copa de metal llena de escrituras extrañas. Miró al hombre y le dijo "Más te valdría no haberme puesto la mano encima...". Entonces con el cuchillo hizo un profundo corte en la garganta del hombre y poniendo la copa debajo esperó hasta llenarla. Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y metió los dedos de la mano derecha dentro de la copa y comenzó a remover mientras murmuraba palabras en latín.

Al retirar la mano el líquido siguió girando y se oyó una voz.

"Eos, te dije que no te comunicaras a no ser que tuvieras algo muy importante que comunicar..."

- Y lo tengo...nueva información sobre nuestros...amigos...- Eos rió y le explicó a su amo que el pequeño Winchester estaba evolucionando bien y que cada vez sus "ganas" crecían más. Le había dado de "comer" en el baño un rato antes con su antiguo cuerpo. Le explicó a su amo el cambio que había tenido que hacer al haberse visto atrapado y que ahora ocupaba un bonito cuerpo de una muchacha de 16 años.

" Y que se supone que nos aporta todo esto? Maldito demonio inepto...me arrepiento de no haber enviado a Azel..."

- No digas eso...lo estoy intentando...yo...

"No me sirven tus intentos! Imbécil, quiero información valiosa!"

- Tengo algo que tal vez te alegre...creo saber el punto débil de Dean Winchester...

"Te escucho Eos..."

- Su punto débil es Sam. Dean le ha estado...dando de comer sin saberlo y bueno, creo que sienten algo más allá de lo fraternal el uno por el otro...- dijo Eos arrastrando las palabras y disfrutando al decirlas- Cuando Sam se corrió gimiendo con mi última embestida gritó el nombre de su querido hermanito...vamos a disfrutar cuando el demonio de Sam despierte...

"No hacía falta ser tan explicito...pero está bien...dejaré que continúes investigando y siguiendo la evolución del pequeño Sam. Bien echo Eos." dijo la voz antes de que la sangre de la copa dejara de girar.

Eos sonrió y abrió la puerta del conductor tirando el cuerpo del camionero al suelo y colocándose en el asiento para conducir. A penas le llegaban los pies al suelo...ahí estaba el problema de haber elegido el cuerpo de una adolescente. Se las apañó como pudo para conducir ya que no le quedaban muchas energías para hacer otra posesión.

Cuando Sam terminó de recoger las botellas y la habitación Dean se había dormido. Aún se sentía culpable por no haber sido más precavido. Y también se sentía mal por Dean, tenía que soportar todo eso por él. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Dean se removió y abrió los ojos.

- Sammy?-preguntó Dean

- Dime...-dijo Sam mirando a Dean, tenía dentro un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no podía quitarse, se sentía mal por haber ido al baño con ese tío cuando lo único que quería era a Dean.

- Yo...lo siento...no debí haberte rechazado...por mí culpa acabaste con ese indeseable y...

- Dean...yo...-Sam se agachó y besó a su hermano.

- Sam...-Dean incorporó y se sentó al lado de Sam cogiéndole la mano.-...prométeme que no vas a volver a dejarte tocar por ninguna otra persona, que no dejaras que nadie excepto yo te toque o te folle...- dijo Dean seriamente. Sam se quedó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza-...pero iremos poco a poco, nada de hacerlo a todas horas...pondré mis normas.

- Si...lo juro. Dean haré lo que quieras pero fóllame...-dijo Sam mientras su mano soltaba la de Dean y se posaba sobre su excitada entrepierna, frotando con suavidad.

Dean empujó a Sam en la cama y se estiró sobre él, cogiéndolo de las muñecas y aguantándolas sobre su cabeza. Cogió ambas muñecas con una mano mientras la otra se colaba bajo la camiseta de y recorría ese pecho musculoso, disfrutando se su tacto. Sam estiró un poco el cuello y lamió los labios de Dean que enseguida comenzaron a devorar los suyos.

Movió sus caderas contra las de las de su hermano, haciéndole notar su excitación y gemir por la fricción. "Ahh...Sam...Te arrepentirás de esto...". Dean soltó las manos de Sam, le arrancó la camiseta y desabrochó los pantalones, colando su mano bajo ellos y frotando el miembro de Sam por encima de su slip. Sam se arqueó y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Dean a tirones, con tal mala suerte que la rompió.

- Oh...lo siento...-dijo Sam riendo.

- Y más que lo vas a sentir...-dijo Dean lamiendo el cuello de Sam mordisqueando su oreja, mientras su mano se apartaba de la erección de Sam y se colaba entre las nalgas. Sam gimió cuando notó a Dean rozar su entrada. Dean rodó sobre la cama y se desnudó completamente. Sam también lo hizo, pero más rápido y giró para quedar encima de Dean.

- Que crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó Dean sintiendo que perdía autoridad.

- Quiero follarte...- susurró Sam lamiendo el cuello de Dean.

- Eres un pervertido y un malhablado. Y creo que has prometido seguir mis normas...así que...-dijo Dean rodando y quedando a cuatro patas encima de Sam-...quien te va a follar soy yo...

**Fin del capítulo**

**PD: **No quiero morir joven, os ruego que no me mateis, en el siguiente capitulo teneis una escena de sexo ardiente...pliiiis dejadme vivir!! Y gracias por leer!!Besos!!


	6. Descubrimientos

**El lado oscuro**

6. Descubrimientos

_- Que crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó Dean sintiendo que perdía autoridad._

_- Quiero follarte...- susurró Sam lamiendo el cuello de Dean._

_- Eres un pervertido y un malhablado. Y creo que has prometido seguir mis normas...así que...-dijo Dean rodando y quedando a cuatro patas encima de Sam-...quien te va a follar soy yo..._

Sam rió y puso las rodillas contra su pecho abriendo las piernas y dejando su trasero totalmente expuesto. "Adelante...hazlo" provocó Sam moviendo las caderas y Dean gimió ante esa provocación. Dean lamió los labios de Sam y se acopló a él frotándose contra su entrada. Sam gimió al sentir el miembro de Dean entre sus nalgas y puso las piernas sobre los hombros de Dean, éste sonrió dejándose caer un poco para besarlo y siguió con el movimiento de vaivén de sus caderas.

Dean embestía contra Sam mientras jugaba con su erección. Sentía que Dean lo estaba torturando, le gustaba, pero era una tortura. Dean frenó un poco sus movimientos y jugueteó con la entrada de Sam acariciándola con los dedos.

- Hmmm...dios, Dean...como no lo hagas ya te juro que te pongo a cuatro patas y te la meto...- amenazó Sam entre gemidos y con los ojos cerrados.

- Es una idea interesante pero aquí mando yo así que, pórtate bien y disfruta hermanito...-dijo Dean dirigiéndose al baño y trayendo un botecito de aceite corporal. Usualmente le servía para las manos pero podía... darle otros usos.

Dean untó sus dedos con el aceite y trazó círculos alrededor antes de meter un dedo. No es que Sam necesitara preparación, un poco tal vez sí pero no demasiada...él lo hacía porque quería hacer que se desesperase...si tenía que ir poco a poco con él y no hacerlo cada día tenía que procurar que ambos quedaran bien...satisfechos.

Metió el segundo y comenzó a acariciar en busca de la próstata. Metió y sacó los dedos varias veces y metió un tercero. Sam se retorcía gimiendo y suplicándole que se lo follara ya, que no estaba bien que jugara con él de esa manera. Dean reía ante esos comentarios y endurecía sus movimientos. Intentó abrir un poco los dedos dentro ganándose un quejido de Sam...aún entraba otro...Sin aviso metió un cuarto y Sam gritó.

- Serás animal! Nngg...Deean...-después del grito vino un gemido pues Dean había comenzado a mover los dedos rozando la próstata. Sentía los dedos de Dean curvarse y acariciarle, notaba como los aprisionaba dentro.

- Que decías Sammy? No te gusta? Acaso quieres que pare?- preguntó Dean ganándose una mirada asesina de Sammy.

- Ni se te ocurra...ohdios...- gimió Sam abriendo un poco más las piernas.

Dean sacó dos dedos y comenzó a penetrar a Sam con los otros. Trazó varios círculos en la entrada y decidió que ya era suficiente. Sam se quejó y levantó la cabeza para gitar a Dean pero se calló al verlo acaricirse y acercarse a él. Sam se movía excitado y tocaba su pecho sudado gimiendo, quería a Dean dentro. Dean sonrió mirando a Sam desesperarse de esa manera, eso era lo que él quería. Rió, y Sam se le quedó mirando.

- Que pasa?-preguntó Sam extrañado.

- Nada...-dijo Dean y Sam se le quedó mirando raro.-...levanta el trasero Sammy...-ordenó Dean.

Sam lo hizo, Dean metió la cabeza de su miembro dentro y se estiró sobre Sam que lo rodeó por la cintura con las piernas. Se vengó del poco tacto que tuvo Sam en el bosque embistiendo fuerte las primeras veces. No le gustaban las cursilerías, si tenía sexo era sexo salvaje, nada de delicadezas, haría gemir a Sam, retorcerse de placer y suplicarle.

Se abrazó a Dean clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, que se quejó por los arañazos. Sam abrió la boca y atrapó la de su hermano. Metió la lengua y comenzó a rozarla contra la de Dean, ferozmente. Penetraba la boca de su hermano con la lengua haciéndole gemir.

Dean se lamió los labios, Sam era increíble cuando besaba, no sabía como pero lo excitaba muchísimo. No había encontrado a nadie que besara así, le encantaba. Sus labios y su lengua eran deliciosos, y ahora, todo suyos.

Dean gruñó y embistió más duro y más rápido. Sam sonrió, ya no quedaba demasiado. Dean golpeaba su próstata con cada embestida y él ponía los ojos en blanco gimiendo de placer. Dean acarició el miembro de Sam ganándose un gemido por su parte. Pero no podía con todo y se concentro en penetrar a su hermano, ahora lentamente, moviendo la cadera despacio. Sam gemía suplicante y miró a Dean con la boca abierta gimiendo. Dean quería que aquello durara para siempre que no se acabara pero no podía aguantar más. Le daría a Sammy el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Abrazó a Sam y embistió suavemente mientras le besaba el cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos. Sam se corrió gimiendo el nombre de Dean.

De repente, todo se volvió borroso para Dean, embistió unas veces más sintiendo como los músculos de Sam se contraían y se corrió dentro cayendo agotado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente intentaban respirar. Sam acarició la cara de Dean y lo besó. Ambos se quedaron abrazados y al poco se durmieron con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron en la cama. Dean estaba bocabajo y Sam encima suyo, no podía moverse con ese gigante encima, pesaba lo suyo. Lo llamó varias veces.

- Sammy...-susurró Dean por cuarta o quinta vez

- ...Que??- preguntó Sam molesto

- Levanta que me aplastas...

Sam se levantó pidiendo perdón pero no logró acabar la frase al ver el cuerpo de su hermano desnudo delante suyo. Dean le pasó la mano por delante de la cara y al final se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado. Se volvió a estirar y siguió durmiendo. Dean se levantó y fue a ducharse. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, lo había hecho, se había follado a Sam, a su inocente y dulce Sammy o a la fiera de Sam...Porque cambiaba mucho. Cuando estaban en algún lugar público siempre era "don cosas dulces y cursilerías" pero en la cama...Dean se derritió al recordarlo, era increíble...

Tendría que controlarse porque ahora quería volver a follárselo una y otra vez hasta morir de agotamiento. Eso le hizo acordarse de una cosa que le explicó Sammy en sus momentos de "chico Stanford" un día que iban en el Impala y él estaba comiendo un helado relleno de caramelo.

_Flashback_

Él iba conduciendo y lamiendo el helado...le encanta el caramelo y no podía reprimir algún que otro gemido. Sam se quejaba de él, que si vas a manchar el coche que si eres un obseso de la comida...

- Tranquila nena que no te voy a manchar, no le escuches...shh - dijo Dean al coche acariciando el volante. Volvió a lamer el helado y le dio un mordisco- Mmmmm...dios...esto esta buenísimo...

- Estás loco, apuesto a que si te dieran más helados te los comerías todos aunque reventaras...

- Hum...tal vez...si son de caramelo...- dijo Dean volviendo a lamer el helado.

- Eres como las ratas de ese experimento...

- Me estás llamando rata?-se quejó Dean

- No, sólo digo que...mira...un científico quiso investigar y puso a una rata en una caja con dos botones, uno servía comida y el otro le daba una pequeña descarga de placer, similar al orgasmo humano- Decía Sam mientras Dean sonreía, no le importaría tener un botón de esos...- Y bueno, la rata presionó el botón de placer, dejando el de la comida olvidado y le dio tantas veces que se frió el cerebro. Y tú eres igual, sólo que el botón de la comida y del placer son el mismo en tu caso...

- Eh! no te metas conmigo! Apuesto a que si tu tuvieras ese botón lo presionarías unas cuantas veces, eh? A lo mejor así se te quitaba ese humor...- dijo Dean ganándose una colleja por parte de Sam.

_Fin del fashback_

Pues él había encontrado ese botón y quería presionarlo en todo momento. Su botón era Sam...Quería volver a la cama y enfundarse de nuevo en ese cuerpo que lo traía loco para hacerlo gemir como la noche anterior. Pero su maldita responsabilidad y su sentido común le decían que eso era mala idea. No quería tener un hermano demonio, además en el libro ponía que el plazo habitual era de uno dos a tres meses dependiendo de lo frecuente que se "alimentara al demonio".

Se duchó y salió a hablar con Sam, pero este seguía dormido, así que decidió irse a dar una vuelta. Sam despertó y buscó por Internet algún nuevo caso para, en cuanto llegara Dean, poner rumbo a la carretera. No podía concentrarse en la pantalla, recordaba la noche anterior y le parecía una de su fantasías, no parecía real, pero lo era pensó llevando la mano a su trasero. Pensar que Dean había estado allí dentro...Sam meneó la cabeza y se puso a buscar información. En Springfield (Illinois) podría haber algo interesante.

- Hey, buenos días princesa...-dijo Dean al entrar.- tenemos ruta?

- Sí.

- A dónde vamos? -preguntó Dean sentándose al lado de Sam.

- A Springield-dijo Sam, no sabía porqué pero estaba seguro de que Dean haría alguna broma.

- Bien, vayamos a ver a los Simpsons!-dijo Dean mientras comenzaba a recoger la habitación.

- Dean...vamos...no seas crío. Ve recogiendo que iré a pagar el día extra que nos hemos quedado, que sino se mosquearán con nosotros.

Sam salió de la habitación y regresó a los cinco minutos quejándose porqué el dueño le había echado bronca por tardar en irse, decía que no sabía que mierdas hacían todo el día en la habitación pero que eso no era un hotel por horas y adornó el final de la frase con un susurró que Sam interpretó como "maricas". No entendía porque siempre la gente acababa pensando lo mismo...vale, tal vez ahora tuvieran algo de razón pero antes no, y incluso entonces siempre pensaban lo mismo.

Dean rió ante los comentarios de Sam pero cuando este le dijo que los habían llamado maricas Dean intentó salir de la puerta dispuesto a pegar al propietario pero Sam lo agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso en la nuca, eso pareció calmarlo y refunfuñando acabó de preparar la maleta.

Cargaron las maletas en el Impala y pusieron rumbo a Illinois.

--

Llevaban ya un mes de un lado a otro y ya habían lidiado con todo, un poltergeist en Illinois, un vampiro en Knoxville, o una maldición en Iowa eran algunas de las cosas contra las que habían luchado en ese mes. Pero aún no sabían que le pasaba a Sam, bueno, mejor dicho Sam no sabía que le pasaba. Y Dean cada día estaba peor, dentro de un mes tal vez su hermano fuera un demonio...y, seguían teniendo sexo.

No lo podía evitar, lo máximo que había aguantando sin follarse a Sam habían sido cinco días. Y al final Sam estaba tan desesperado que lo había asaltando mientras dormía. Él se había levantado notando un cuerpo junto al suyo, Sam lo estaba masturbando y haciéndole notar su erección, presionando la cadera contra su muslo.

Dean necesitaba ayuda, no de tipo psicológico ni nada así, sino ayuda de verdad, necesitaba a su padre, que seguía sin aparecer. Dean le había estado dejando mensajes en el contestador del móvil pero no había respuesta. No entendía cómo su padre podía estar indiferente a un mensaje en el que decía que su hijo estaba a punto de convertirse en un demonio.

- Sammy? – preguntó Dean, Sam se removió en el asiento del copiloto- Creo que se donde tenemos que ir...vamos a ir a ver a Bobby, tal vez él sepa algo de lo que te pasa o de papá...

- Hmm...vale...-dijo Sam y siguió durmiendo.

Sam seguía teniendo pesadillas y premoniciones pero ahora también las tenía cuando estaba despierto, sus poderes se estaban desarrollando...Y eso lo hacía sentir mal, no sabía que significaban esas cosas que le pasaban ni porqué...

--

Eos caminaba por la calle, había ido al motel a preguntar por los Winchester pero no había nadie llamado así allí. Al cabo de un rato probó describiéndolos y el propietario le dijo que se habían ido hace poco, no sabía hacia donde.

No sabía porque su amo le hacía vigilarlos...ese Sam debía ser muy importante como para tener que seguirlo. Tal vez tuviera que ver con el Plan Maestro...Con una barra de metal rompió el cristal de un coche y abrió la puerta. Le hizo un puente con los cables de debajo del volante y salió a la carretera en busca de alguien para llamar a su amo, necesitaba que le aclarara las cosas...

--

Llegaron a casa de Bobby. Aún tenía muchísimos coches viejos delante de casa, Dean dudó que alguno funcionara...Sam se adelantó y llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió un poco dejando ver la mitad de la cara de un hombre de mirada desconfiada. Al ver que eran ellos quitó el seguro y los recibió con un abrazo.

- Hey Bobby, como te va?- preguntó Dean, más que nada por cortesía, ya que sabía que Bobby ya no cazaba mucho y había estado a punto de retirarse varias veces...

- No me quejo muchachos...que alegría veros de nuevo juntos. Sólo falta el viejo cascarrabias de John...-miro triste ambos y respondió a esa pregunta muda que le estaban haciendo-...lo siento chicos, pero no se nada...hace meses que vuestro padre paso por aquí, iba en busca de algo...algo grande, pero no me dio detalles...

Dean y Bobby hablaban mientras Sam se quedaba en el escritorio leyendo algunos libros en busca de algo que pudiera servirle para entender que le estaba pasando. Había muchísimas cosas que podían haber provocado eso en él pero algo le decía que esa vez que miró esa información sobre demonios no iba tan desencaminado. Había una cosa..pero no creía que pudiera haber sido eso...no podía creerlo...Dean! Se levantó furioso y fue hacia Dean que hablaba con Bobby. Lo cogió por la solapa de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared.

- Porqué no me lo habías dicho?! Porqué has tenido que ocultármelo?! Sabías que me pasaba y no me lo has dicho! – gritaba Sam fuera de sí, no entendía cómo Dean podía haber sido tan...capullo.

- Sam...yo...-Dean no tenía palabras, nunca había visto a Sam de esa manera.

Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de Sam, se sentía dolido. Seguro que Dean sólo se había acostado con él por obligación, para alimentar al demonio poco a poco evitando que se transformara antes de encontrar una solución...-...tú...tú...eres imbécil Dean...por eso me dijiste eso de "tus normas" no? No te quiero ver más...- dijo Sam con el odio en los ojos y salió corriendo de allí.

Dean se había quedado sin palabras, además con Bobby delante no quería decir nada que pudiera dar pie a que Bobby se enterara de su asunto...

- A que ha venido eso Dean? Ya me lo estás explicando muchacho...-dijo Bobby muy preocupado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

--

- Así que "algo" pasó y desde entonces Sam necesita tener sexo?- preguntó Bobby

- Em...sí...pero dicho así suena muy normal. Sam es...bueno, es medio demonio. Algo se le metió dentro y le dejó parte de sí dentro de él y "eso" se esta desarrollando alimentándose de sexo...-dijo Dean sin especificar lo que ocurrió en el bosque o lo que hacía él para calmar a Sam.

-Hum...lo encerramos en la cabaña y que no se vea con nadie...

- Lo intenté, la semana pasada lo até a una silla en el motel, pero no se cómo se soltó. Y después de buscarlo lo encontré en un bar con una chica, no hicieron nada porque llegué a tiempo...-dijo Dean recordando la semana anterior. Había encontrado a Sam allí porque él se había negado a tener sexo con Sam esa noche entonces su hermano se había enfadado diciendo que si no lo soltaba rompería la promesa de no verse con nadie más.

Sam estaba harto de que Dean no quisiera acostarse con él todos los días y cuando Dean lo ató escapó para encontrar algo de "alivio" con otra persona. Dean estaba dolido por ello pero no podía culpa a Sam, esa cosa que tenía dentro era más fuerte que él.

Dean y Bobby estuvieron discutiendo sobre cómo curar a Sam hasta que se hizo de noche. Sam seguía sin aparecer y sin contestar al móvil, estaba desaparecido. Bobby probó de llamarlo él pero tampoco se lo cogía...Debía estar muy cabreado porque ni siquiera hacia eso en ninguna de sus grandes peleas con Dean. Dean se sentó en una silla de madera y se pasó la mano por la cara.

- Tan mal lo hago Bobby? Le oculto cosas que sé que le pueden doler o le pueden hacer daño, lo hago para protegerlo pero nunca lo consigo, siempre acaba todo igual...

- Paciencia, ya veras como el pequeño Sam volverá cuando se le haya pasado. Quédate esta noche si quieres y mañana si no ha llegado saldremos a buscarlo, esta bien?- dijo Bobby viendo la cara de preocupación de Dean. Sabía que había cosas que el muchacho no le había contado pero eso no era de su incumbencia.

Dean se estiró a dormir en el sofá, pero no conseguía cerrar los ojos por más de unos minutos. Cuando escuchaba algún ruido los abría y buscaba la sombra de Sam por toda la habitación. No podía dormir sabiendo lo mal que se sentía Sam, sabía que había querido decir con eso de "tus normas". Sam creía que él lo había hecho por obligación, que en realidad no lo sentía, no lo amaba. Y por culpa de eso no podía dormir, él amaba a Sam, con toda su alma, era su hermano pequeño y además...bueno estaban involucrados sentimentalmente también...

Intentando no llorar al final no pudo aguantar el sueño y se durmió. Pero despertó unas horas más tarde por el sonido de su móvil.

- Diga? Sam!! Dónde estas? Te encuentras bien?...- Dean acribillaba a su hermano con preguntas sin preocuparse de no sonar histérico y mantener la calma. Llamó a Bobby y corrieron hacia el Impala, Sam no estaba bien, estaba llorando.

**Fin del capítulo**

PD: Que os ha parecido?? Espero que os haya gustado!! Besos y gracias por seguir la historia!!


	7. Enlace necesario

**El lado oscuro**

7. Enlace necesario

_- Diga? Sam!! Dónde estas? Te encuentras bien?...- Dean acribillaba a su hermano con preguntas sin preocuparse de no sonar histérico y mantener la calma. Llamó a Bobby y corrieron hacia el Impala, Sam no estaba bien, estaba llorando._

Dean y Bobby llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la dirección que les había dado Sam. Era una casa vieja, bastante destartalada, de madera y con algunos listones rotos. La luz del alba la iluminaba reflejándose en las ventanas resquebrajadas y en mayor parte opacas. Dean bajó del coche y se acercó lentamente estudiando la casa, no parecía tener medidas de seguridad pero a veces las apariencias engañan. Al llegar a la puerta vieron un sistema de alarmas casero bastante bien escondido pero alguien lo había desactivado. Dean rezaba por que Sam estuviera bien...

Bobby giró el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió, parecía que alguien había entrado sin forzarla...la puerta estaba abierta pero en buen estado: ni raspaduras, ni arañazos... no tenía signos de haber sido forzada...es decir que si Sam estaba allí alguien tenía que haberlo dejado pasar.

Al entrar en la casa se oyó un ruido, Dean llamó a Sam y se escuchó un sollozo. Corrió hasta el lugar de dónde provenía y vio a Sam en el suelo con la camisa cubierta de sangre y los pantalones también. En el suelo había un cadáver, una mujer morena con la garganta cortada con algo afilado, probablemente el cuchillo que había junto al cuerpo. Dean se agachó y abrazó a Sam preguntándole si estaba bien, Sam no respondía simplemente lloraba y se agarraba al brazo de Dean.

Estaba destrozado, nunca había visto a Sam llorar así. Se apoyaba sobre su hombro intentando calmarse y hablar.

- Creo...creo que...yo lo hice...-consiguió decir Sam entre sollozos.

- No...Sam tu no eres ningún asesino ni nada, alguien entró y seguramente...

- Que no Dean! Lo sé! No lo recuerdo bien pero algo me dice que fui yo...- sollozó Sam pasando la mano por su cara para quitar las lágrimas.

- Chicos creo que antes de nada deberíamos limpiar nuestras huellas y salir de aquí, no creo que sea buena idea discutir las cosas aquí. - dijo Bobby cogiendo un trapo y comenzando a limpiar.

Al terminar de limpiar las huellas Dean levantó a Sam pasándose uno de sus brazos por los hombros y, cogiendo a Sam por la cintura, lo sacó de la casa. Sam seguía sin decir nada desde que dijo que él la había matado. Se metieron en el coche y arrancaron camino a casa de Bobby.

Dean había metido a Sam en el asiento del copiloto y se había puesto a conducir todo lo rápido que había podido hasta llegar a casa de Bobby. Una vez allí comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Sam. El pobre no recordaba nada, sólo fragmentos...Era como si algo lo hubiera impulsado a hacer lo que había hecho. Dean pensaba que tal vez el demonio de Sam hubiera intentado manifestarse y tomar el control del cuerpo antes de lo previsto, pero por lo visto al final Sam había logrado imponerse.

- Sam, no fue tu culpa...no eras completamente tú...

- Pero eso no importa Dean! No ves que he matado a una chica!- dijo Sam con rabia en los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- No te culpes así, eso sólo te va a hacer sentirte peor- aconsejó Dean acercándose a Sam y limpiando sus lágrimas con la mano.

- No me toques-susurró Sam con ira. Se giró y fue al baño.

- Dean, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho mal arréglalo, él te necesita ahora más que nunca...-dijo Bobby. Dean pensó que tenía razón. Tenía que arreglarlo como fuera.

Se dirigió al baño y llamó a la puerta insistentemente, tenía que recuperar a Sam. Sam abrió la puerta y se secó la cara, la tenía toda mojada. Solía lavársela con agua para refrescarse un poco.

- Que quieres?-preguntó Sam enfadado

- Sam lo siento...

- Calla y déjame hablar.-dijo Sam seriamente- Estoy a punto de ser un puto demonio, he matado...dios...Dean, me he cargado a una pobre chica que seguro que ni siquiera me hizo nada. Y tú sabías que esto podía pasar, y no me lo dijiste. Como quieres que no te guarde rencor por ello!? Cómo?- gritó Sam cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- Sam...-susurró Dean agachándose a su lado- Cometí un error, pero no te volveré a ocultar nada aunque crea que saberlo va a perjudicarte. Prometo contarte lo que averigüe...en serio.- prometió Dean poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro con cara de verdadero arrepentimiento.

- Esta bien pero...bueno yo no debí gritarte así, perdóname.

- Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que todo el rollo de poner normas y eso...fue por, ya sabes...no quiero que acabes siendo un demonio Sam...

- Esta bien, pero, eso quiere decir que ahora ya no...- intentó preguntar Sam triste

- Que? No! Sam no hago esto por obligación!

- Entonces...

- Sam...-susurró Dean, Sam creía que él no lo amaba...cómo podía creer eso? Él lo quería de verdad, aunque era raro pero todo eso era mucho más que sexo. Besó a Sam suavemente y éste comenzó a balbucear palabras.

- Esto quiere decir que...te gusta...eso? Entonces las cosas seguirán así? Digo, entre nosotros ya sabes...-preguntó Sam esperanzado.

- Sammy, de verdad me gusta...joder...me gusta follar contigo – dijo Dean, haciendo que Sam abriera los ojos...Dean era muy directo cuando quería- No quería hacerlo a menudo porque...bueno porque no quiero que acabes siendo un puto demonio entiendes? Si por mi fuera te lo hubiera hecho todos los días a todas horas pero tenía que aguantarme para que ese demonio no te controlara de la noche a la mañana!– dijo Dean, tal vez había sido un poco brusco pero desde luego se había hecho entender - Siempre he pensado que teníamos una relación especial. – terminó Dean con un tono pícaro y guiñó el ojo. Sam asintió y besó a Dean lamiendo sus labios y metiendo su lengua. "Yo también" añadió Sam mientras se levantaba, dejando a un Dean boquiabierto sentado en el suelo.

Salieron del baño, Bobby les llamaba. Fueron a buscarlo, tenían que concentrarse en sacar a ese demonio de dentro de Sam. Pasaron la mayor parte del día y gran parte de la tarde buscando rituales y demás que pudieran ayudar a sacar a ese demonio de Sam pero lo mejor que habían encontrado había sido un exorcismo. Probarían con un exorcismo pero si no funcionaba...Sam podía morir. Si veían que Sam no aguantaba pararían y buscarían otra forma pero había que intentarlo, no dejaría que Sam acabara siendo un demonio, tenía que salvarlo.

Sam aceptó, no quería que esa cosa le hiciera matar más gente, y no podía pensar ni siquiera en que le hiciera lastimar a Dean. Debía pararlo como fuera. Bobby preparó la sala para el exorcismo y sacó una caja negra con diversas inscripciones extrañas de un cajón. Les explicó que eso era como una caja fuerte demoníaca, podía mantener dentro a un demonio y tenerlo encerrado eternamente.

- Como la caja de Pandora que contenía pecados y epidemias?-preguntó Sam

- Sí, algo así-respondió Bobby- Pero hay que tener cuidado chicos. Dean tu leerás el exorcismo y cuando salga el demonio lo encerrare aquí, esta bien?

- Sí-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Dean hizo lo hizo sentarse en una silla y lo ató a ella. "Me gustaría poder hacer esto pero en otras circunstancias..."le susurró al oído. Sam se estremeció. Si conseguía salir de esta él sería quien atara a Dean, no era justo que Dean fuera siempre quién se lo follara a él, y no es que no le gustara, todo lo contrario, le encantaba, pero la próxima vez sería diferente.

-Bien, listos?-preguntó Dean.

Bobby y Sam asintieron y Dean comenzó a leer "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..." Sam gritó y sus ojos se volvieron negros. Miró hacia arriba y comenzó a reír. Dean paró de leer pero Bobby le gritó que continuara. Sam cerró los ojos y todo comenzó a temblar, las hojas volaban y los libros se caían de las estanterías.

- Dean! Creo que es más poderoso de lo que creíamos- gritó Bobby

Dean siguió leyendo pero parecía que no ocurría nada. Sam miró a Dean y sonrió.

- Gracias por alimentarme hermanito...-dijo una voz extraña provinente de Sam.

- Sal de mi hermano...-masculló Dean

- Oh! Lo siento pero eso no puedo hacerlo, sabes? Si dejo el cuerpo me muero...enlace necesario. Si él muere, yo muero y, si me sacáis a la fuerza, ambos morimos también...- dijo el demonio- Y no creo que quieras matar a Sammy, verdad Dean?

- Maldito!...-Dean continuó leyendo y vio como Sam se retorcía en la silla, miró a Bobby con preocupación pero éste asintió y él siguió leyendo.

Miró a Sam preocupado, gritaba de dolor e intentaba deshacerse de las cuerdas. De pronto gritó muy fuerte y Dean pudo ver como comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-Dean, para! Vas a matarlo!- gritó Bobby.

Dean se detuvo de inmediato y vio cómo Sam dejaba caer la cabeza, se había quedado inconsciente. Lo desató con cuidado y lo llevó a una cama que tenía Bobby en una pequeña habitación. No sabía que más podían intentar y las palabras del demonio lo habían preocupado. No los podía separar...

Bobby entró en la habitación y puso una mano en el hombro de Dean "Encontraremos la manera" dijo intentando que Dean se sintiera mejor. Éste lo miró, asintió y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sam de nuevo. "No me perdonaría perderle y aunque acabara siendo un demonio preferiría morir a matarlo..." confesó Dean acariciando el brazo de Sam.

Estaba preocupado por Sam y Dean. No había que ser demasiado listo para ver lo que ocurría entre ellos. Le pareció extraño pero era bastante normal, siendo cazadores sólo podían confiar en su compañero y bueno, llegada esta situación Dean había preferido ayudar a Sam y mantenerlo lejos de otras personas que quizás lo lastimaran. Aunque por otra parte, todas esas atenciones y esa preocupación excesiva...no eran sólo por protegerlo, estaba seguro de que Dean amaba a Sam y viceversa pero prefirió no darle vueltas al tema.

Cuando despertó la casa estaba a oscuras, y al ir a levantarse notó un peso sobre él. Dean tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

- Hey...Dean-susurró Sam moviéndole ligeramente el hombro.

- Estas bien?- preguntó Dean medio dormido mientras se rascaba los ojos.

Sam asintió y besó a Dean. Le dijo que ya encontrarían la manera, que no se preocupara pero Sam dejó escapar una lágrima.

- No llores...Sam...- Dean se sentó junto con Sam al borde de la cama.

- Pero...no quiero acabar siendo un demonio Dean...si papá estuviera aquí tal vez...

- Papá? Sam, papá no vendrá, llevo dejándole mensajes desde que supe qué te pasaba y no contesta...

- Pero le has dicho lo que me pasa? Y no ha cogido el teléfono?- Sam aguantó las ganas de llorar y abrazó a Dean. – Gracias que te tengo a tí...

Dean abrazó a Sam y lo llevó a la cocina. Bobby había hecho la cena. No era gran cosa pero por una vez no comerían hamburguesas del bar. A Sam se le iluminaron los ojos al ver por fin una ensalada en condiciones y comenzó a comer con ganas. Dean sonrió a verlo comer así. Suspirando miró a Bobby preocupado pero éste sólo le indicó con la mano que comiera. Llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado y sus tripas le agradecieron el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo.

Después de cenar Bobby y Sam pusieron protección a la casa y llenaron ventanas y puertas con una línea de sal. Bobby les dijo que uno durmiera en el sofá y el otro en la cama donde había estado antes Sam pues no tenía tres camas, tan sólo dos, y una era para él. Ellos asintieron y Bobby se fue a su cama.

Cuando Dean se dirigió al sofá Sam lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a la habitación. Al entrar cerró con cerrojo. "Duermes conmigo" ordenó Sam. Dean se acercó a la cama pero Sam lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró "No pensarás dormir vestido no?" todo su cuerpo vibró ante la voz sensual de Sam tan cerca de su oreja. Dean se giró y se quitó la chaqueta.

- Quieres sexo Sam?- preguntó directamente aprisionándolo contra la puerta.

- Si...-contestó Sam empujando a Dean y haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón.- Pero...

- Pero?-preguntó Dean enarcando una ceja mientras terminaba de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

- Pero...-prosiguió Sam estirándose sobre Dean, que se había colocado bien sobre la cama.-...hoy seré yo quien te folle...-acabó mientras le quitaba la camisa a Dean y lamía su cuello.

- Sam...no...-Dean se separó de Sam y lo miró a los ojos.

- Dean, ahora soy yo...no voy a lastimarte, no será como en el bosque...-dijo Sam acercándose a los labios de Dean-...haré que te guste, te haré gemir y vibrar cuando me tengas dentro...

Gimió ante esas palabras y asintió insistentemente, quería probarlo. Besó a Sam y se deshizo de la camisa de su hermanito que ya le estaba quitando los pantalones. Trataba de acariciarle todo el cuerpo mientras lo desnudaba, sus manos eran su perdición, tan grandes y tan calientes sobre su piel. Sam se sentó a horcajadas sobre Dean y comenzó a mover las caderas. Ya sin ropa sus erecciones se rozaban haciéndoles gemir.

-Dean...shhh...Bobby está al lado...- dijo Sam

- Mierda...ahhh...dios...no puedo...aahhh- gimió Dean, no podía contener los gemidos si Sam seguía moviéndose así.

Sam se colocó entre las piernas de Dean y alcanzó su cazadora sacando el bote de aceite de manos. Dean se tensó pero Sam comenzó a devorar su boca y en ese momento dejó de pensar. Sam puso unas gotitas de aceite en sus dedos y comenzó a trazar círculos en la entrada de Dean.

El primer dedo entró fácilmente y comenzó a hacer círculos dentro. Dean gemía flojito cuando Sam metió el segundo. Le gustaba, le gustaba tener esos dedos moviéndose dentro pero él quería a Sam. Dean gimió fuerte cuando Sam lamió su pene. Se sintió mareado, Sam movía esos dedos dentro, acariciándole mientras mamaba.

Sam succionó con fuerza haciendo gritar a Dean. Sacó los dedos y se levantó.

- Como lo quieres?-preguntó Sam a Dean mientras le acariciaba los muslos.

- De cara...- dijo Dean provocando una sonrisa a Sam. Podría ver la cara de Dean mientras lo penetraba, un escalofrío recorrió su columna, por fin...

Elevó las piernas de su hermano y las colocó sobre sus hombros haciendo que el trasero de Dean quedara totalmente expuesto. "Tienes un culo increíble Dean..."dijo Sam antes de comenzar a penetrarlo. Dean se quejó pero con la ayuda del aceite entró fácilmente. Dean se sentía raro, Sam estaba dentro, pero no totalmente y ya sentía como aprisionaba el miembro de su hermano. Sam empujaba para entrar totalmente pero Dean no se relajaba, estaba tenso. "Falta poco..." prometió Sam entre gemidos. Dean sabía que no era cierto pero aguantó la estocada de Sam. Ahora si estaba dentro, Sam se dejó caer sobre Dean y comenzó a lamerle el cuello.

Miró a Sam, se lamía los labios mientras hacía movimientos circulares dentro de él para que se acostumbrara. Se movió contra las caderas de Sam reclamando algo de movimiento. Y Sam comenzó a entrar y salir suavemente gimiendo con la boca abierta, movía las caderas lentamente disfrutando de la sensación mientras miraba a Dean gemir bajito y aferrarse a las sábanas. Sam aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y Dean comenzó a gemir sin control, Sam rozaba su próstata enviando deliciosas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Se separó un poco y se colocó de rodillas en la cama. Aún con las piernas de Dean sobre sus hombros siguió embistiendo. Dean lo sentía más profundo que con la postura anterior, su hermano embestía duramente haciéndole perder la cabeza, no podía pensar nada coherente teniendo a Sam dentro y moviéndose de esa manera. Y el mirarlo al embestir...verlo hacer ese vaivén de caderas, arquear la espalda...era por si sola la imagen más erótica de Sam que había visto en su vida.

- Dean...-susurro Sam mientras salía de él-...ponte a cuatro patas...-ordenó Sam con la voz ronca.

Todo su cuerpo tembló al escuchar a Sam decir eso, y esa voz que ponía cuando estaba excitado...lo hacía estremecerse. Dean se levantó y se colocó a cuatro patas pero apoyando el pecho en el colchón. Sam se enterró en él y comenzó a embestir mientras susurraba su nombre. Dean sintió una nalgada y sonrió, a Sam le gustaba tener el control y a él no le disgustaba para nada. Gimió cuando notó una segunda, Sam acariciaba la nalga golpeada con cariño.

Con las manos en la cadera de Dean podía controlar la penetración y jugar con su hermano. A veces se enterraba completamente otras solo un poco. Dean se desesperaba "Acércate..." gimió. Sam obedeció y pegó su pecho a la espalda de su hermano. Dean se contorsionó y se giró para besar a Sam, metió su lengua y comenzó a rozarla contra la de su hermano. Después pegó su frente en la almohada y agarró fuerte las sábanas, las embestidas de Sam de habían vuelto más salvajes y más agresivas. Ya notaba su vientre tenso, acercó una mano a su erección y comenzó a masturbarse a la vez que las embestidas de Sam.

Lamió la espalda de Dean, que se arqueó, estaba cubierto de pequeñas perlas de sudor que hacían brillar su piel en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Sabes delicioso...-dijo Sam volviendo a lamer a Dean que gemía al notar esa lengua caliente recorriendo su piel.

Con una mano mantuvo su agarre de las caderas de Dean y con la otra recorrió el pecho del mayor disfrutando de la dureza de sus pectorales y sus abdominales. Colocó su barbilla en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Dean y le gimió a la oreja mientras su mano acariciaba uno de los pezones.

- Saaaaam...no pares...yo...nnngg-Dean no paraba de gemir, no aguantaría mucho más y a juzgar por la velocidad de Sam él también estaba por terminar.

Sus últimas embestidas hicieron gemir notablemente a Dean. Él se corrió dentro de Dean gimiendo roncamente y Dean se acarició un par de veces antes de correrse gimiendo el nombre de Sam. Ambos se estiraron en la cama exhaustos. Dean aún notaba su corazón desbocado mientras Sam acariciaba su pecho.

- Me ha encantado follarte...-dijo Sam sinceramente devorando la boca de Dean y besando su cuello.

- Y a mí...pero...-comenzó Dean mientras lamía su mano.

- Pero? Cómo que pero?- preguntó Sam mirando a su hermano lamer el semen de su mano.

- Pero también me gusta cuando te follo yo a ti...-dijo Dean llevando su mano a las nalgas de Sam y colando un dedo entre ellas. Sam abrió las piernas ronroneando y Dean se colocó sobre él.

- Dean...sabes que a partir de mañana deberemos ir con más cuidado verdad? Y Bobby va a estar vigilando...

- Sí, y por eso te voy a dejar agotado esta noche...- le digo Dean a la oreja para después morderle el lóbulo con suavidad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**PD:** Espero que os haya gustado la escena de sexo! Que os ha parecido?? Besos!


	8. Azel

**El lado oscuro**

8. Azel

Tan solo quedaban dos semanas para que el demonio acabara tomando el control. Y cada vez era peor. Se desmayaba a menudo y se levantaba en lugares a los que no recordaba haber ido. El demonio estaba ganando fuerza y cada vez le costaba más contenerlo.

Es más, la semana anterior se había vuelto a revelar y sin poder evitarlo había matado a dos personas. Lo que más le dolía era que recordaba haberlo hecho pero no había podido evitarlo. Recordaba haber agarrado a ese hombre viejo por el cuello y haberle cortado la garganta con un gran cuchillo afilado, recordaba la sangre, brotado de la herida y manchando sus manos...había sido horrible. Se sintió como un espectador dentro de su propio cuerpo, hacía cosas y se movía pero no podía controlarlo.

Dean estaba, o fingía estar, muy seguro de poder encontrar una solución y hacer todo lo posible por evitar el sexo (al menos con Sam). Pero Sam no podía evitar tocar a Dean y cada vez que este salía con alguna chica le hervían las entrañas...era como si cada vez fuera más posesivo, tuviera más ira...seguramente se debía al demonio pero tenía celos de cualquiera que se acercara a Dean. Pero su hermano tenía razón, contra menos sexo menos oportunidades le daban al demonio de conseguir fuerzas para dominar el cuerpo. Tenían que ganar tiempo para averiguar como sacarlo de su cuerpo.

El teléfono sonó y Sam se lo arrebató de las manos a Dean.

- Eh! Que es el mío...-se quejó Dean desviando la mirada de la carretera y mirando a su hermano.

- Ya, pero estas conduciendo y podrías matarnos...– dijo Sam mirando a Dean-...y, haz el favor de mirar a la carretera-añadió descolgando el móvil.- Sí, diga?

" Sam? Soy Bobby. Esto...creo que he encontrado algo que nos podría servir pero te necesito aquí, esta en latín y..."

- En seguida vamos para allí.- dijo Sam antes de que Bobby terminara de hablar y colgó.- Dean, a cuanto estamos de la casa de Bobby?

- Porque? Que pasa?-preguntó Dean preocupado, su hermano estaba muy serio.

- Cree haber encontrado algo que puede servir para sacar al demonio, pero nos necesita allí cuanto antes.-dijo Sam, en cuanto terminó sintió como Dean pisaba el acelerador a fondo y el Impala ganaba velocidad.

Al llegar Bobby les abrió la puerta. Se lo veía más viejo y cansado que de costumbre. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y unas pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras bajo éstos, seguramente se debía a que no había dormido en toda la noche tratando de encontrar algo para ayudar a Sam. Dean lo miro agradecido. Para Bobby Sam era como un hijo, por sangre no tenían ningún lazo pero Bobby los conocía desde pequeños.

Cuando John salía a alguna cacería peligrosa dejaba a Sam y a Dean con él. Aún recordaba la emoción de Sam al llegar a la casa llamando a su tío Bobby. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras iba a la cocina a por un café para los muchachos.

A veces cuando él iba a cazar con John, Sam se ponía a patalear y Dean lo intentaba calmar diciéndole que irían a casa del tío Bobby a ver a su tía, y ella les explicaría historias sobre unos cazafantasmas que mataban monstruos malos. Cuando Bobby pensó en su mujer se le humedecieron los ojos. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había pasado. La echaba de menos, ella era la única familia que había conocido pero gracias a esos chicos volvía a sentir que tenía a quien proteger. Esperaba que John regresase algún día, esos chicos necesitaban ver a su padre y cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Se sentó en el sofá y les entregó las tazas. Luego buscó en una pila de libros que había en la mesa junto al sofá y sacó uno de los que parecían más viejos, tenía la tapa verde y dorada. Lo entregó a Sam.

- Está en latín. He traducido una pequeña parte pero mi latín está muy oxidado. Si pudieras echarle un vistazo...tal vez nos sea de ayuda para averiguar como solucionar lo tuyo.-dijo Bobby

Sam abrió el libro, era muy antiguo, y estaba repleto de cánticos y conjuros oscuros. Dijo que le llevaría tiempo. Pasó toda la mañana anotando frases o fragmentos del texto que podían servirle. Había muchísimos rituales demoníacos, tradiciones y cánticos en latín, todos relacionados con demonios o magia oscura.

- Hey Bobby.- llamó Sam- Dónde conseguiste este ejemplar?

- Tu padre lo encontró en una antigua librería en un pueblecito cercano. Estaba seguro de que el dependiente ni siquiera sabía que era en realidad. Has encontrado algo muchacho?

- Bueno, sí y no.- dijo miando a Bobby, Dean se acercó y se sentó a su lado para escuchar.- A ver, es complicado. Se supone que un demonio me ha tenido que poseer para dejar un demonio en mi interior y así hacer que este pueda crear un enlace necesario con mi cuerpo. Y bueno, si repasamos la historia fue esa noche en el bosque así que en poco tiempo cumplirá el plazo y el demonio tomara control de mi cuerpo.- terminó Sam respirando pesadamente.

- Y no hay manera de...- comenzó Dean

- No lo sé. Por el momento no pone nada de como invertir el proceso. Investigare un poco más y espero encontrar algo.- dijo Sam volviendo a mirar el libro mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, agotado de tanto leer. Bobby fue a la estantería llena de libros y se puso a buscar.- Dean, podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó Sam mirando a su hermano, que sonrió - Me traerías un café?

Dean asintió y fue a la cocina a preparar un café para Sam. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se alarmó. Pero al salir al pasillo se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido Bobby.

- Sam...- llamó Dean des de la cocina.- Sabes a donde ha ido Bobby?

- No. Ha salido? Voy a mirar.

Sam se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Al salir al rellano, sin darse cuenta rompió la línea de sal que había en la entrada principal, y se puso a llamar a Bobby. Se aventuró a meterse entre las hileras do coches, no veía demasiado pues estaba muy oscuro pero oyó a Bobby hablar. Había oído algo y había salido pensando que podía haber alguien espiando.

Bobby se acercó a Sam y le dijo que entraran que hacía frío y estaba oscuro. Sam accedió pero Bobby parecía asustado, nervioso. Al entrar cerraron la puerta y Sam fue directamente a la cocina a hablar con Dean. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

- Dean.- susurró Sam a la oreja de su hermano.- Creo que esta pasando algo raro. Podrías ir afuera y mirar que no haya nada extraño? Creo que a Bobby le ha pasado algo afuera.

Dean salió con la linterna y se puso a buscar algo fuera de lo normal. Azufre o cosas así pero no encontró azufre, sino un cuerpo de una muchacha inconsciente tendido en el suelo. En su mente miles de alarmas se dispararon y oyó gritar a Sam en la casa. Había ido muy lejos pero saltando por encima de los coches y corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello logró llegar a la casa.

Bobby había cogido un cuchillo y sujetaba a Sam por el cuello, poniendo el cuchillo cerca de la piel.

- Quien cojones eres!?- preguntó Dean a ese ser que ocupaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

- Tengo la vida de tu hermano en mis manos y sigues siendo tan gallito como siempre, no esperaba menos de un Winchester. Eres clavadito a tu padre, esa apariencia tan masculina, esa manera de actuar...rudo y frío, evitando los sentimentalismos...todo un soldado, Dean - dijo mientras sus ojos se teñían de negro.

- Que sabes tu de mi padre? Contesta!- Dean perdió los estribos

- Sé muchas cosas, sobre tu padre...sobre ti...sobre Sammy...sobre lo que le pasa...- la cara de Bobby adoptó una expresión tanto macabra, debido a una sonrisa bastante extraña, era raro pues no acostumbraba a sonreír y esa expresión se le hacía ajena a su cara.

- A que has venido?- preguntó Dean tratando de calmarse

- Vengo por Sammy, como bien sabrás dentro de poco será...uno de los nuestros y, bueno, mi amo requiere su presencia.- dijo el demonio

- Como te llamas maldito demonio!? Y de que amo hablas? - gritó Dean, quería saber su nombre por si escapaba poder encontrarlo y matarlo con sus propias manos.

- Azel. Bueno, no te entretengo más, yo y Sam tenemos que...acelerar su proceso, tu ya me entiendes eh Dean...ya me dijo un pajarito que os lo habéis estado pasando bien...no sabía que te gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas cazador. Y encima con tu hermano...tu padre estaría orgulloso...- dijo el demonio poniendo expresiones muy teatrales.- Bueno si me permites...

Bobby se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Dean se colocó delante.

- No pienso dejarte salir con mi hermano- dijo Dean sintiendo como comenzaba a dominar la situación

- Tengo ayuda sabes? No tardara en encontrar la manera...- dijo Azel. Dean lo miró inquisitivamente- Sólo te diré que si ves a alguien en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente debes cerciorarte que en realidad lo esté.- dijo el demonio, a continuación cogió aire y gritó un nombre muy fuerte. Eos.

Dean lo miró a los ojos negros. Cuando vio a la chica había pensado que estaba inconsciente pero acababa de darse cuenta de que no lo había comprobado. Se maldijo por ello pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar pues la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y sintió un pequeño cuerpo que se pegaba a él agarrándolo del cuello por detrás.

Se giró y vio a una muchacha que se aferraba a él tratando de ahogarlo pero no tenía mucha fuerza y pronto pudo cogerla de las manos. Azel aprovechó el momento para soltar a Sam y golpear a Dean en la cara. Cuando cayó al suelo le pasó el cuerpo de Sam a Eos y ella lo arrastró fuera de la casa poco a poco, pues Sam pesaba mucho y el cuerpo que ocupaba tenía poca fuerza.

Le goteaba sangre por la comisura de los labios pero no le importó el dolor punzante que sintió al caer al suelo, volvió a levantarse y se abalanzó sobre Azel, no quería dañarlo porque ocupaba el cuerpo de Bobby pero si en algún momento abandonaba su cuerpo actual y poseía otro lo mataría.

Inmovilizó a Azel y lo arrastró hasta el salón. Lo dejó caer en el suelo pero enseguida se levantó e intentó arremeter contra él pero rebotó en una barrera invisible y cayó al suelo de nuevo. Enfadado miró al techo y vio un círculo pintado en él. Lleno de símbolos antiguos, una trampa...

Se puso a gritar pero no podía salir, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía a Dean alejarse hacia la entrada. Azel estaba atrapado y no podía salir de allí a menos que lo sacaran así que ahora era momento de ir a por Sam. Salió corriendo hacía los coches aparcados esquivándolos y sorteándolos mientras buscaba a Sam, estaba aterrado, tal vez Eos se lo hubiera llevado lejos...se moriría si no lograba encontrarlo a tiempo.

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos y siguió corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Adivinó unas figuras entre la oscuridad. Si en ese momento su hermano no estuviera a punto de morir o ser secuestrado tal vez hubiera alabado un Chevrolet rojo que acababa de dejar atrás en su carrera por llegar hasta Sam. Jadeando se apoyó en un coche cerca de esas figuras. Sam estaba de pie y la chica en el suelo.

Dean miró la escena asustado y se acercó a su hermano, pero cuando se giró hacia él su corazón se paró. Sam le miraba con los ojos oscuros como la noche que los rodeaba. Dean cayó de rodillas en el suelo y sollozó, tanto esfuerzo para nada...Llamó a Sam y, entre sollozos y entre lágrimas, pudo adivinar como su hermano se agachaba a su lado y lo cogía de la cara.

De repente sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se desplomó en el suelo. Con prisas cargó a su hermano en brazos y lo llevó hasta la entrada de la casa, luego volvió a por la chica. Pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor llevarla a ella primero por si se había escapado pero seguía allí. La cargó en brazos, era mucho más pequeña y ligera que Sam, su espalda agradeció que no pesara tanto. La dejó con cuidado en la entrada y cargó a Sam hasta la cama.

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y volvió sobre sus pasos a por Eos. La arrastró hasta el salón y maldijo por todo lo alto. Bobby estaba desmayado y fuera del círculo de protección. Miró a conciencia el círculo y advirtió una fina grieta en un lado, sólo eso bastaba para que se anulara la protección. Recurrió a algo chapucero y mal hecho pero era una urgencia reparar el círculo. Se subió en una silla y con un rotulador permanente pintó la línea rota.

Lanzó a la muchacha dentro y se arrodillo cerca del cuerpo de Bobby, rezó por que aún estuviera vivo...Lo llevó al sofá y lo zarandeó suavemente, nada. Le tomó el pulso y sonrió, ese tipo era más resistente de lo que aparentaba, pues su corazón seguía latiendo, aunque débilmente. Cuando se iba a levantar oyó un débil quejido y un murmullo, pero no entendió nada. Se acercó más a Bobby y oyó unas palabras, susurradas pero que le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: lo siento.

- Bobby, amigo, te pondrás bien. Ahora descansa, voy a ver a Sammy y luego os traeré algo de beber, un caldo caliente os irá bien...- dijo Dean mientras se levantaba para ir a la habitación donde estaba Sam.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado pero una vaga sensación de calidez y tranquilidad había nacido en su interior al ver los ojos de su hermano de nuevo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo saludo con un hola y una sonrisa.

- No quería hacerlo...pero...no pude evitarlo- dijo Sam con cara de dolor. Tal vez se había lastimado y él ni siquiera lo había comprobado.

Levantó la camiseta de Sam y pasó sus manos por encima del pecho, analizó los brazos y las piernas...

- Dean...estoy bien...-dijo Sam apartando las manos de Dean y sosteniéndolas entre las suyas. Dean sonrió pero su cara se volvió seria de repente.

- Sam, si te cuesta mucho no contestes pero...qué pasó allí afuera? Estabas trans...transformado...pero volviste a la normalidad y te desmayaste.- dijo Dean elevando la cabeza de Sam y sentándose de manera que quedara sobre su regazo.

- Yo me encontraba débil, ayer comí muy poco. Una ensalada y algunos M&M's...- Sam esbozó una tímida sonrisa, miró a Dean acariciarle el pelo, le encantaba estar así.- Y bueno supongo que al demonio le fue fácil tomar el control. Pero no te preocupes, es poderoso pero aún no lo suficiente.

- Me alegro que digas eso, porque pensé que te había perdido. Cuando vi tus ojos negros...pensé que ya te había perdido...y no quiero hacerlo. Te necesito más de lo que imaginas pequeñín.- dijo Dean pellizcándole los mofletes a Sam.- Voy a ver como esta Bobby...-comentó mientras se levantaba, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Sam añadió...- Bobby está bien, solo que...un poco agotado. Y arrepentido...

Se dirigió al salón y vio cómo todo seguía igual, Bobby en el sillón durmiendo y la muchacha en el círculo. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a rebuscar en los armarios y cajones intentando encontrar una olla para hacer algo de caldo. En la despensa Bobby tenía algunos sobres de sopa pre-cocinada.

Cuando ya estaba hecha la sopa repartió el contenido en dos cuencos iguales, primero fue al salón y despertó a Bobby. Ahora ya tenía mejor cara que antes, le acercó el cuenco a los labios sujetándose la cabeza un poco adelante. Bobby bebió la sopa con avidez y cuando el cuenco estuvo vacío volvió a dormirse.

Sam, en cambio le cogió el cuenco de las manos y comenzó a beberlo poco a poco, mientras oía como Dean le contaba la historia de esa noche. Cuando mencionó a la muchacha y dijo que la tenía retenida Sam hizo el amago de levantarse pero un dolor en el costado se lo impidió.

Dean le ordenó que se quedara quieto e intentara no moverse. Se levantó y fue a ver a su prisionera. Al mirarla no pudo reprimir un pensamiento, no entendía como dentro de una muchacha tan dulce podía haber un demonio tan sanguinario. La llamó insistentemente pero la chica no respondía

Él se sentó en el suelo, delante de ella y siguió llamándola de vez en cuando hasta que vio cómo la chica movía los dedos y comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Los ojos negros lo miraron fijamente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, como odiaba esos ojos.

- Bien, Eos...porqué Sam? Porqué no otra persona? Contesta!- dijo Dean.- No importa que seas una muchacha indefensa, si tengo que matarte lo haré...- amenazó mientras le enseñaba el libro de exorcismos. La chica sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

- Mi amo tiene planes para él, y para muchachos como él...recuerdas que un día te dijo que tenía sueños premonitorios? Y que luego estos también sucedían de día? Sammy es un psíquico...es un chico muy especial, y mi amo lo quiere. Tiene un potencial increíble. Imagina, si ya es poderoso ahora...cuanto poder podrá alcanzar siendo un demonio?

Dean temblaba de ira...como podía saber ese demonio que su hermano tenía premoniciones? Sam sólo se lo había confesado a él, y aunque ya hiciera tiempo de aquello aún le asustaban...miró a la muchacha y siguió preguntando.

- Como puedo anularlo? Como puedo hacer que Sam no acabe siendo un ser tan despreciable como tú?

- Me ofendes...estaba colaborando pacíficamente pero si me insultas tendré que sacar la artillería pesada...por cierto...y Azel? Ese tipo ya no esta poseído, no?

- No, tu amigo escapó, no sabemos como pero se marchó. Ahora responde.

- Sólo hay una manera...tendrá que matar al demonio que hizo la posesión y dejó el _rajh, _la "larva" demoníaca como lo llamáis aquí arriba. Pero es peligroso, puede que tu hermano no logre matarlo, pues él es sólo medio demonio y su poder no es comparable al de un demonio completo..- dijo la chica mirando a Dean a los ojos. Dean intentó reprimir un gemido de desesperación pero no pudo hacerlo.

- Dime quién fue...- ordeno Dean poniéndose de pie.

- No, eso no puedo hacerlo. Si lo hago me matarán...- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Dean soltó un "muy bien" y abrió el libro comenzando a leer el texto...la chica gritó haciendo que Bobby y Sam se despertaran y Sam corriera hacia el comedor cayendo al suelo por el dolor. Dean sin hacer caso a las preguntas siguió leyendo. La chica lloraba y gritaba mientras se encogía en el suelo. Ese dolor la estaba matando...

- Dean vas a matar a Sam!! Para!!- gritó Bobby des de el sofá.

Dean paró y miró a Sam que se retorcía en el suelo con los ojos negros. Dejó caer el libro al suelo y fue hacia Sam, lo cogió y lo abrazó. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello, no se acordaba que Sam había reaccionado al exorcismo que intentaron hacerle...casi lo mata por segunda vez, por no pensar.

Dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas al tiempo que imploraba perdón y susurraba "lo siento" al oído de Sam. Bobby corrió a la cocina a por un poco de agua para Sam. Mientras Bobby llenaba un vaso Dean acarició los labios de Sam con el pulgar y lo besó tiernamente. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Sam dejó de convulsionarse. Sam notó como volvía a controlar su cuerpo, el dolor remitía y sus ojos volvían a su color natural.

La chica gemía del dolor, encogiéndose con las manos abrazadas sobre el estómago, y entre los quejidos susurró:

- Azel...fue Azel...-

**Fin del capítulo**


	9. El regreso

Título: El lado oscuro  
Autora: Boone  
Capitulo 9: El regreso  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean  
Rate: NC-17, NC-18....para variar Porn...  
Advertencias: uf....em....un poco d todo, incest, violencia...nose...XD  
[Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto.  
Resumen: NO se que poner como resumen....ya ireis descubriendo de que trata...juju así hay más miesterio!!

**El lado oscuro**

9. El regreso

_La chica gemía del dolor, encogiéndose con las manos abrazadas sobre el estómago, y entre los quejidos susurró:_

- Azel...fue Azel...-

Cuando Sam despertó oyó a Dean hablando. Seguía empeñado en que Eos sabía el paradero de ese tal Azel. Hacía dos días que trataban de sonsacarle información a la muchacha, pero ella no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a mirarlos inexpresiva y a bufar de aburrimiento.

Bobby se pasaba los días entre libros pero en ninguno ponía nada de cómo encontrar a un demonio. Sam estaba aterrado pues no sabía cómo matar a Azel, si lograban encontrarlo primero... Además estaba el tema de su inminente transformación... podía hacerle daño a Dean y, lo que podía ser peor, tal vez no volviera a ser humano jamás.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina a por un poco de leche y unos cereales. El día anterior, harto de rebuscar en la nevera algo que no fuera queso rancio o comida con moho, fue a comprar. Arrastró a Dean al supermercado más cercano y anduvieron por los pasillos comprando y riendo. Eso le había encantado, se había sentido una persona normal. Era como si él y Dean fueran una pareja joven que había ido a comprar comida para el piso nuevo. Había tratado de disfrutarlo al máximo ya que podía ser la última vez que pudiera sentirse así.

Oyó gritos y salió de la cocina hacia el salón. Dean estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sam se sentó a su lado y le habló tratando de calmarlo. Eos lo provocaba y él caía en la trampa. Sam suponía que el demonio trataba de hacer que rompiera la protección de alguna manera para intentar matarlo y en ese momento escapar.

- Eos, escucha, no te vamos a dejar salir si no nos dices dónde esta Azel o cómo encontrarlo... -dijo Sam seriamente.

- A ver ignorantes...Azel es un demonio...¿dónde va a estar?

- ¿En el Infierno? – preguntó Sam sintiéndose raro, sonaba tan infantil...

- ¡Bravo...! Un minuto y ya tiene la respuesta que llevas buscando una hora, Dean...- dijo Eos con sorna mirando a Dean.

- Pero tenía entendido que los demonios sólo pueden entrar en el Infierno como entes, es decir...esa forma de humo negro...-dijo Sam pensando- Si tengo que ir a por Azel...debo hacerlo salir del Infierno, porque el demonio y mi cuerpo están unidos, no puedo hacer que se separen, es decir, que me es imposible entrar en el Infierno.

- Más o menos...uhumm...Creo que estoy colaborando demasiado, pero no he perdido la esperanza de que me dejéis ir si os ayudo...soy una buena fuente de información, ¿sabéis? – dijo la chica sonriendo a Sam.

- No te voy a prometer que te soltaremos, pero, si logro acabar con esto del demonio, te dejaremos ir, si nos ayudas.- dijo Sam sin creérselo demasiado.

- Sam...no podemos...- dijo Dean, pero Sam le cogió del brazo y lo miró "Confía en mi", prometió mudamente con los ojos.

- A ver, Eos...explica eso de más o menos...

- Un demonio es en sí un ente maligno. En ese caso sólo así puede entrar en el Infierno, nunca podrá entrar mientras esté poseyendo un cuerpo humano, pues no tiene ningún vínculo con él.- Eos hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.- Pero tú eres diferente. Tu cuerpo esta ligado a esa parte demoníaca que hay en tu interior, así que serías como una especie de demonio con cuerpo semi-demoníaco. Tienes una parte humana y otra demonio, pero al no poder separarse podrías entrar en el Infierno sin problemas.- dijo mientras miraba a Sam, que esbozó una sonrisa, pero Eos hizo una aclaración.- No sonrías, yo de ti evitaría entrar allí, es el peor lugar que puedas imaginar. Nunca has soñado con nada peor, son todos tus temores y miedos juntos. Torturas, muerte, dolor...

- Entonces, ¿es por eso que salís a la superficie? ¿Para huir de aquel lugar?

- Sí.- Eos puso una expresión de tristeza que despertó un sentimiento de compasión en él- No quiero volver...y aunque tenga que traicionar a mi amo, prefiero eso a volver allí...

Dean cogió del brazo a Sam y lo llevó a la cocina para hablar de Eos. No se fiaba, parecía que actuaba muy bien y por eso le daba mala espina. Sam se fiaba pero Dean no. Acordaron que le seguirían la corriente para que les proporcionara información pero que no le quitarían el ojo de encima.

Entrada la tarde Dean fue a buscar información con Bobby, y Sam fue a la silla vieja que había en la terraza. Suspiraba pesadamente mientras pensaba en su padre. Tantos mensajes y no había contestado nunca. No se quedaba corto si decía que Dean le dejaba uno cada día o tal vez dos. Sonrió pensando que su hermano no se había dado cuenta de que él lo sabía. Lo escuchaba cada noche, bien tarde. Se levantaba y se iba afuera, lo escuchaba rogarle que volviera para ayudarle. En alguna ocasión Sam había sentido la tentación de salir y abrazar a Dean y decirle que le quería, que nadie nunca se había preocupado tanto por él.

Pero sabía que a Dean le costaba horrores aceptar lo que sentía y no quería que se sintiese mal, porque sabía que, si salía Dean se sentiría arrinconado porque sabría que lo había escuchado. Prefería esperar a que volviera y oírle decir que estaba tomando el aire. Después se metía en la cama con él y lo besaba. Sí, eso era mucho mejor.

Entró en casa, fue a la habitación y salió afuera otra vez. Mientras se sentaba en el balancín sacó el móvil de Dean del bolsillo. Marcó el número de su padre y dejó un mensaje. Dudaba que contestara a los suyos si no había contestado a los de Dean, pero quería intentarlo.

Dean salió. -"Con quién hablabas?"-, preguntó. Sam guardó el móvil con disimulo y dijo -"Con nadie..."-, mientras se levantaba y echaba una mirada rápida a la entrada de la casa. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie besó a Dean con ganas y volvió a sentarse palmeando el asiento que tenía al lado. Dean se sentó y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol.

- Estoy asustado Dean...-confesó Sam sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, en el que se admiraban colores naranjas y rojizos.

- Lo sé, pero no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Recuerda que lo prometí aquella vez en el bosque...- dijo Dean. Sam recordó la promesa, el ataque del licántropo. Dean siempre le salvaba la vida. De alguna manera eso lo hizo tranquilizarse y miró con cariño a su hermano.

- Sé que de verdad quieres protegerme, y siempre lo haces, no se cómo, pero siempre lo acabas consiguiendo, -dijo Sam-, pero esto es distinto. No se trata de algo que vaya a atacarme....se trata de mí. De eso que tengo dentro. Se supone que tengo que matar a ese demonio y no se cómo hacerlo, pues seguro que es mucho más fuerte que yo....

Dean simplemente susurró -"A veces desearía que papá estuviera aquí..."-, y abrazó a Sam. No podía creer que tal vez, si las cosas no se arreglaban, dentro de poco más de una semana ya no podría disfrutar de esos momentos de tranquilidad. No podía permitir que Sam dejara de ser su Sammy, lo sería siempre, costara lo que costara.

Bobby salió corriendo y les dijo que entraran. Se sorprendió un poco por cómo estaban abrazados pero no era momento para cuestionar nada. Entraron tras él y una vez dentro Bobby señaló a Eos. La chica estaba sentada, como meditando. Abrió los ojos y les dijo:

- Sé donde esta Azel. Pero debéis asegurarme que si os ayudo me dejaréis libre. Además de protegerme de la ira de mi amo.

- Sí, me parece bien...-dijo Sam, pero Dean le puso un brazo por delante y Sam se calló.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no piensas llevarnos a una trampa, o de que no es algún truco para que te liberemos?

- No puedes saberlo – dijo Eos sonriendo- Pero...yo tampoco puedo saber si vosotros cumpliréis vuestra palabra.

Bobby hizo una señal y lo acompañaron a la cocina. Tras cerrar la puerta habló con voz temblorosa.

- Hablaba en sueños, de un Plan...de Sam...de un demonio de gran poder...-dijo Bobby – Esto me da mala espina, creo que algo gordo se avecina y, muchachos, estáis justo en el medio....

- Creo...creo que deberíamos aceptar la propuesta...pero...no sé-dijo Sam pensativo

- Creo que deberíamos decirle que lo pensaremos y mañana darle la respuesta. Tal vez mejore su oferta...a lo mejor nos ha dicho eso porque sabe que estamos desesperados y...-dijo Dean.

- ¡Pero es que lo estamos!- confesó Sam.

- Y...nos ha dado una oferta mediocre...-finalizó Dean.

- Sam, sé que estás...estamos asustados, pero creo que deberíamos...actuar...y dejarle creer que no lo estamos tanto cómo parece. Tal vez así nos dé más información.

- Esta bien Bobby-, aceptó Sam abriendo la puerta de la cocina y andando hasta Eos. Le dijo que tenían que pensarlo y se marchó de nuevo a la terraza. Bobby hizo una señal a Dean con la cabeza para que fuera con Sam, y él lo siguió hacia la terraza mientras Bobby se sentaba en el sofá a ver la televisión.

Dean se apoyó en la baranda de madera al lado de Sam, apoyando la espalda en una especie de columna. Sam lo miró y se sonrojó, estaba de lo más sexy... Volvió a fijar la mirada en las hileras de coches que se encontraban aparcados a lo largo de la extensión de tierra que tenía enfrente y se quedó en silencio.

Cogió la mano de Sam y lo acercó. Sonriendo lo besó y le acarició la mejilla. Sam lo miró extrañado pero Dean simplemente se separó de la columna y lo llevó al balancín. Sam no podía creer que Dean estuviera cariñoso. Normalmente era más...brusco, no es que le disgustara, sino que siempre se dejaba llevar por el instinto...no era...delicado. Lo miró extrañado pero lo único que hizo Dean fue hacer que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y mecer suavemente el balancín.

Bobby, mientras, miraba un aburrido programa de la tele tienda. Odiaba los programas de la noche, nunca eran interesantes... Eos dormía en el suelo arrebujada entre unas mantas que le habían dejado cerca.

-Entremos, comienza a hacer frío.-susurró Dean.

Bien entrada la noche la casa estaba sumida en un silencio demasiado inquietante. Todos dormían plácidamente a excepción de Dean. No podía pegar ojo con su cabeza dando vueltas a todos esos temas que lo tenían preocupado... Todo parecía más sencillo días atrás, cuando sólo se trataba de salvar a Sam. Ahora se trataba del Infierno....de matar a un demonio...de un amo que no sabía quién era o qué quería de Sam...

Dean se acomodó en el sofá tratando de dormir. Hacia varios días que dormía en el sofá. Desde la última noche que estuvieron juntos acordaron que eso sería lo mejor. No querían comprometer a Bobby, al menos no más de lo que ya lo estaba, pues seguro que no ignoraba lo que pasaba entre ellos y además así evitaba tentaciones innecesarias.

Harto de dar vueltas se levantó y salió a la terraza. No quería pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando pero seguía haciéndolo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y seguía dándole vueltas a ver si encontraba algo que lo solucionara, pero siempre era lo mismo. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, notando la suave brisa agitando su pelo.

Abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en las últimas hileras de coches que la oscuridad le permitía distinguir. Apartó la mirada y la dirigió a su coche. Recordó el momento en que su padre le dio el coche. Le pareció el mejor regalo del mundo...pero si hubiese sabido que días más tarde su padre desaparecería no lo hubiera aceptado.

Si tan sólo pudiera recuperar a su padre....Él apreciaba de veras su coche...era precioso y, aparte, la única posesión que tenía de su padre...pero si le dieran la oportunidad de renunciar a él por su padre lo haría, sin dudarlo.

Dio un golpe en la columna de madera aguantando un grito de impotencia. Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero oyó un ruido metálico a lo lejos. Intentó distinguir algo, pero estaba muy oscuro. Se tensó y le entró el pánico. Ya sabía que no era posible pero por un momento pensó que tal vez alguien hubiera escuchado su súplica y quería hacer un trato. Sacudió esas ideas de su mente y se preparó, sabía que había oído algo, era hora de saber de que provenía. Se adentró entre la multitud de coches, poco a poco y sin alejarse mucho de la casa. Unas hileras más adelante vio un fugaz reflejo plateado. Algo se estaba moviendo, pero muy lentamente.

Otro ruido metálico. Estaba seguro de que lo había oído justo en el mismo lugar en que había visto ese reflejo. Pensó en avisar a Sam y a Bobby....pero si iba ahora a la casa...estando tan cerca de esa...cosa, a lo mejor al volver ya no estaba, y quería saber si era peligrosa o no.

Palpó el suelo, parecía como si estuviera mojado por algo. Sangre. Fuera lo que fuese eso que estaba allí, estaba herido. Miró a su alrededor, seguía sin ver nada, estaba muy oscuro y para variar había muchas nubes, que para su desgracia tapaban la luz de la luna. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero solo encontró un mechero viejo. Esperaba que sirviera de algo.

Encendió el mechero y una débil llamita iluminó el capó del coche que tenía enfrente. Acercó el mechero al suelo para examinar la huella, era muy reciente, pocos minutos o incluso segundos...

Inspeccionó el suelo y se dio cuenta de que las huellas hacían un extraño giro en ese punto. Ya no se dirigían a la casa, sino a un pequeño establo que había a pocos minutos de la casa. También pertenecía a Bobby, pero ahora estaba en desuso, antes siempre estaba repleto de hermosos caballos, pero ahora ya no servía para nada.

Dean se dio prisa en seguir las huellas. De vez en cuando también inspeccionaba algunos coches y en el capó de varios halló manchas de sangre. Quien quiera que fuese estaba muy herido, perdía mucha sangre. Al llegar a la puerta Dean se fijó en que las huellas se detenían, no había ni rastro. Tan sólo unas pequeñas marcas de rozadura en ella.

Respiró hondo y entró en el establo. Allí la llama del mechero hacía bien poco, sólo iluminaba unos pasos por delante de él y eso no le era muy útil. Mientras iluminaba uno a uno los cubículos donde se guardaban los caballos se fijó en las columnas de madera, en cada una de ellas había un pequeño farolillo. Los encendió poco a poco.

Eso le daba más visibilidad y más movilidad. Nada en el primero, ni en el segundo...podía haber unos quince! Siguió con su labor hasta que un leve quejido lo hizo centrarse en los últimos. Estaba seguro de que ese ruido había salido de allí. Se acercó poco a poco y maldijo por no ir armado. Había salido de casa, y, al no encontrar su chaqueta, había cogido una de Sam. Tendría que reprender a su hermano por no llevar siempre una pistola en la chaqueta.

Ya estaba en la esquina del último cubículo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que una bota negra, cubierta de barro sobresalía por la esquina. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró haciendo ver que iba a coger su arma de la chaqueta, pero al ver quién era el herido se dejó de teatralidades y se tiró al suelo a socorrerlo. Su padre se retorcía tratando de no hacer ruido para no delatar su presencia. Tenía un costado lleno de sangre y la perdía muy deprisa. Tendrían que llevarlo al hospital, no quedaba remedio.

Lo levantó como pudo y lo llevó hasta la casa. A cada paso le dolían más los brazos y las piernas, pero no aflojaba el ritmo, de ellos dependía la vida de su padre. Poco a poco consiguió llegar a la puerta. Al entrar comenzó a gritar y al poco Sam y Bobby se plantaron frente a la puerta viendo a Dean en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo de alguien entre sus brazos.

- ¿Que pasa, Dean?- preguntó Sam preocupado.

- ¡Hay que llevar a papá al hospital!- dijo Dean levantando la cara surcada de lágrimas.

Bobby, sin embargo, comenzó a inspeccionar los bolsillos de John hasta encontrar un paquete de tela atado con cuerdas. Se levantó y lo guardó en la caja fuerte.

- ¿Qué....? Có-cómo...?- quiso preguntar Sam.

- Luego os lo contaré todo, pero ahora debemos llevarle al hospital.

Dean corrió a buscar las llaves y unas tarjetas falsas y, después de meterse todos en el Impala, apretó el acelerador. Sam sollozaba y repetía una y otra vez: -"No te mueras, papá"-. Dean no podía soportar eso, no es que le molestara, sino que le dolía, y mucho. Porque él había estado presente en el momento en que Sam dijo que iba a ir a la universidad...esa pelea había quedado grabada en su mente con toda nitidez.

Sabía que desde el momento en que habían vuelto a "cazar" y se habían puesto en marcha con la búsqueda de su padre, Sam había querido disculparse con él. Y ahora, temía no poder hacerlo y que las últimas palabras que su padre hubiera escuchado salir de su boca hubieran sido "te odio".

**Fin del capítulo**


	10. Sammuel Colt

Título: El lado oscuro  
Autora: Boone  
Capitulo 10: Sammuel Colt  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean  
Rate: NC-17, NC-18....para variar Porn...  
Advertencias: uf....em....un poco d todo, incest, violencia...nose...XD  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto.  
Resumen: NO se que poner como resumen....ya ireis descubriendo de que trata...juju así hay más misterio!!

**El lado oscuro**

10. Sammuel Colt

Hacía dos horas que esperaban en el hospital y aún nadie les había dicho nada de su padre. Sam parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios y se paseaba de un lado al otro del pasillo rápidamente.

En cambio, Dean estaba constantemente preguntando a Bobby sobre eso que había guardado en la caja fuerte. Algo se traían entre manos Bobby y su padre, y él lo averiguaría.

La enfermera se acercó a Sam y le pidió por favor que se calmara y se sentara un poco. Se acercó a Dean y le dijo que su padre ya estaba estable pero que aún no podían pasar a verlo, que tendrían que esperar a que le hicieran algunas pruebas para comprobar que realmente ya se encontraba bien.

Para que Dean dejara de molestarlo Bobby le dijo que en cuanto volvieran a casa les contarían todo pero que hasta entonces parara de preguntarle. Varios minutos más tarde la enfermera les indicó que ya podían pasar a la habitación y que ya estaba todo bien.

"¡Azel! ¿Por qué tuviste que intervenir tan pronto?...Te dije muy claramente que dejaras hacer a Eos y, en caso de encontrarse en peligro o fracasar el plan, intervinieras" -dijo una voz provinente del cuenco de madera.

-Lo sé, amo, pero....

-"¿Pero? ¡Le dejaste inconsciente antes de que pudiera empezar! ¡Y habéis fracasado igualmente! No quiero excusas...¡¡Quiero a ese muchacho y lo quiero aquí ya!! ¿Me has entendido?" -gritó esa voz.

-S-sí señor....¿Y-y Eos?- preguntó Azel temeroso.

-"Déjale! Así aprenderá que debe ser más cuidadoso...Adiós."

La sangre del cuenco dejó de moverse y Azel se dejó resbalar por la pared y se sentó en el suelo.

Hacía un rato que habían entrado y aún no sabía que decir. ¿Qué se le dice a un padre cuando quieres disculparte pero no sabes como hacerlo? Se sentía confundido. John los llamó para que se acercaran y se sentaran cerca.

-Pa...papá...tanto tiempo, pensábamos que...-comenzó a hablar Dean

- ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo?- preguntó Sam con un tono demasiado frío.

- Hummf...aún me guardas rencor, ¿no? Sam... Lo siento, de verdad, no he estado ni un día sin lamentar aquella discusión. Tendría que haber aceptado que tu deseabas un futuro distinto, no debería haber sido tan egoísta y...

-No importa papá...yo también lo siento...- dijo Sam hipando mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó.

-Mirad, hay algo que debería haberos dicho: estuve tras el demonio que mató a vuestra madre, pero... tengo demasiado orgullo para pedir ayuda y ese ha sido mi talón de Aquiles. Las heridas que tenía eran de unos vampiros. Tuve que enfrentarme a ellos por un arma....un revóver, concretamente.

-¿Por una pistola? ¿Tan sólo por eso?- preguntó Sam histérico.- Eso es lo que cogiste, ¿verdad, Bobby?-preguntó Sam girándose.

-Sí... -reconoció Bobby- tu padre me comentó hace algún tiempo que sabía donde estaba y que iría a por ella, pero fue entonces cuando desapareció. Y, bueno, y el otro día cuando lo vi...supuse que si había vuelto significaba que ya la tenía.

-Sam... Deja que te lo explique. No es una pistola cualquiera... Veréis, en 1835, Samuel Colt fabricó un revólver...para un cazador. Un revólver muy especial. Para él creó 13 balas, sólo trece. Ese cazador utilizó el arma y se dio cuenta de lo especial que era. La leyenda dice que...que puede matar cualquier cosa...

-¿Es por el demonio, verdad?-preguntó Dean ansioso.- Por el que mató a mamá...-

Al día siguiente volvieron a casa. John no estaba recuperado del todo, pero le habían dado el alta por falta de espacio. Al entrar, Bobby corrió hacia el comedor. La chica estaba dentro del círculo pero se la veía muy blanca y respiraba con dificultad. Con la llegada de John herido nadie se había acordado de Eos. Parecía enferma.

Mientras Bobby y Dean llevaban a su padre a una cama para que descansara, él se encargó de llevar comida a Eos. Entró y se sentó al lado de la chica, tenía fiebre y temblaba ligeramente. Estaba muy blanca.

La cogió en brazos y se levantó para llevarla a una cama. Pero al ir a cruzar la barrera se chocó contra ella. Nunca recordaba que ahora esas cosas le afectaban igual que si fuera un demonio. Resignado se sentó en el suelo hasta que Dean acabara de acostar a su padre y le dejara salir. Zarandeó suavemente a la chica tratando de despertarla.

Eos abrió un poco los ojos y se alarmó mucho. Se agarró a Sam como si le fuera la vida en ello y comenzó a gritar.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Y Kevin?- gritaba desesperada. Luego miró a Sam y añadió mientras se apartaba de él y sollozaba- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Me llamo Sam. Apareciste desmayada entre los coches de delante de la casa...-Sam estaba alterado, ¿cómo le decía a la chica lo que pasaba sin que lo tomara por un loco?- ...y, bueno, has estado...inconsciente y...- la chica hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se volvió a caer, estaba muy débil.- ¿Estás bien?

- Me...me duele todo el cuerpo...y la cabeza...-susurró la chica con la voz quebrada.

Por suerte, Dean apareció antes de que la chica pudiese intentar cruzar la línea y, ante la insistente mirada de Sam, se subió en una silla y borró un trozo de la línea que cerraba el círculo protector, para, una vez hubiesen salido, volverlo a cerrar.

-Ha vuelto en sí, de verdad...-susurró Sam cuando pasaba al lado de Dean llevando a la chica en brazos. Dejó a la muchacha en la habitación e hizo una línea de sal en la ventana y otra en la puerta, "Nunca se puede saber cuando va a volver a ser lo que era antes. Bien hecho, muchacho", dijo Bobby.

Cuando la chica ya hubo comido y bebido, quedó dormida. Sam, agotado, se fue a ver a su padre y seguidamente se sentó en el sillón del salón.

-Hey, Sammy.-dijo Dean sentándose a su lado y pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.- Ha sido un día duro...pero, ¿sabes que? Papa me ha contado que quedan cinco balas en la Colt...¿sabes qué significa?

-¿Que cuando hayamos matado a Azel podremos matar al demonio que mató a mamá?

-Sí, pero aparte de eso...-dijo Dean. Se acercó a Sam y le susurró al oído- que podré volver a follarte hasta morir de agotamiento en cuanto me cargue al hijo de perra que te ha hecho esto...

Sam se giró sonriendo y besó a Dean. Tantos y tantos días sin probar sus labios...estaba tan necesitado, quería sentirle cerca pero no podía arriesgarse. Suspiró y echó la cabeza atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá.

Cuando ya era de noche y se sintió con fuerzas se levantó de la cama y poco a poco anuvo hasta el salón. Sus hijos se alarmaron al verlo levantarse tan deprisa, suponiendo que tendría que haber estado en reposo en el hospital dos días más.

Dean se rió con ganas y ayudó a su padre a sentarse con ellos en el sillón.

-Eres demasiado testarudo...

-Y tú un insolente...- dijo el padre sonriendo.

Sam pensó que si las cosas no salían bien...no volvería a vivir esa situación. Las pequeñas cosas, como estar los tres en el sofá y ver a su hermano y a su padre sonreír...eso era lo que realmente importaba...Giró la cara para que no le vieran a punto de llorar, pero Dean le cogió la cara y la giró para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Sammy...todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo, cuidaré de ti.-dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en el pelo.

John se conmovió por la tierna escena. Pero tenía que pensar en alguna manera de poder matar al cabrón que le había hecho eso a su hijo, aunque tuviera que gastar todas las balas que tenía guardadas.

Se levantó y fue a ver a la única persona que podía ayudarles: Eos.

-Tú, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, mareada y con dolor de cabeza pero mejor...- "¡Mierda!", pensó John, el demonio seguía recuperándose y no se había mostrado todavía. Al estar tanto tiempo dentro de un cuerpo que se debilitaba no había tenido más remedio que "hibernar" hasta que el cuerpo recuperara parte de su fortaleza.

John salió de la habitación y llamó a Bobby, que estaba en la cocina.

-Sabes que tenemos que hacer que ese demonio vuelva a salir...es la única esperanza de Sam...

-Toma...-dijo Bobby mientras le pasaba a John un libro de exorcismos-...Voy a llevarla a una silla y la ataré.

-Chicos, traed a Eos de la habitación, no queda mucho tiempo y lo sabéis. Así que ésta es la única opción...

Una vez la chica estuvo atada y amordazada (pues no paraba de gritar) procedieron a leer el exorcismo. No pretendían sacar al demonio de dentro, sino hacerlo aparecer y hacerle algunas preguntas. Todo estaba listo, la chica en su sitio, es decir, bajo el círculo y Dean preparado para leer.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar que todo saliera bien...Sam se acercó a Dean y le cogió la mano..."Sólo espero que no diga nada de eso delante de papá...". Dean, que no había caído en "eso", pareció tensarse de repente. Se le había quedado la boca seca y se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, le hubiera gustado que Sam no hubiese dicho nada, pues ahora su cabeza no paraba de inventar excusas para esa situación...y cada una peor que la anterior....

Llevó a Sam a la habitación del fondo y le puso unos tapones en los oídos para que no oyera el exorcismo, pues no quería que se volviera a repetir la situación de la última vez...

-Podemos empezar, Sammy está bien.

Como la vez anterior, en cuanto se pronunciaron las primeras palabras todo comenzó a temblar y la muchacha comenzó a revolverse en la silla. La chica respiraba rápido, pero el demonio no salía. Por alguna razón no salía de ese estado de hibernación...

Dean comenzó a gritar para que saliera pero sus gritos eran en vano. La chica respiraba pesadamente y se le iban los ojos. Parecía que si seguían iba a quedarse inconsciente. Dean se acercó y destapó la boca de la chica. Entonces un humo negro y espeso salió de la boca de la muchacha y entró en Dean, quien cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¿Dean? ¿Dean? ¡¡Responde!! – una voz desesperada sonó a lo lejos...

Abrió los ojos y vio a su antiguo cuerpo atado a una silla. No se movía...supuso que ya habría muerto. Cuando pasó tanto tiempo sin comer ni beber el cuerpo de la chica se debilitó de tal forma que decidió aguardar a que se fortaleciera, pero la chica no mejoraba, ya estaba en un estado muy grave. Así que, cuando hicieron el exorcismo y lo "arrancaron" de ese cuerpo corrió a invadir el primero que encontró, dejando el cuerpo de la muchacha...que, sin su fuerza dentro, murió.

Pero estaba muy bien, se sentía fuerte, lleno de vida...ese muchacho era fantástico. El mejor cuerpo que había ocupado hasta la fecha. Se levantó y miró a Sam que se tapaba la cara mientras muchas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y no paraba de sollozar.

-Maldito demonio....Dean....

-No os preocupéis por él, no le haré nada. Es más, cuando necesitéis hablar con él le dejaré hacerlo. Pero necesitaba un cuerpo nuevo, pues el que tenía, a pesar de ser fuerte ya no podía más...Además, así me aseguro de que no me matareis...

-Está bien-dijo John-, te dejaremos quedarte en el cuerpo de Dean mientras nos ayudes con ese tal Azel...cuando Sam vuelva a la normalidad tendrás que salir y serás libre de irte donde quieras.

-Acepto.

Sam parecía enfadado con su padre, ¿cómo podía permitir que ese demonio se quedara en el cuerpo de Dean? Se levantó y se fue a su habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Durante todo el día estuvieron planeando cómo cazar a Azel y destruirlo, pero Eos no parecía muy centrado, le costaba horrores controlar a Dean y a veces hacía o decía cosas que parecían más propias de Dean que de él. Dean era muy fuerte y de vez en cuando se imponía.

Tomaron un descanso para luego seguir el plan. Eos, atormentado, se fue al baño y cerró por dentro. Dean estaba revolucionado y su cuerpo lo notaba. Tenía tantas ganas de matar a Azel...le rogaba que le dejara ser él durante un rato, se lo estaba suplicando. Aceptó, no porque Dean se lo pidiera sino porque quería descansar.

Dean cayó al suelo y enseguida abrió los ojos. Que gusto volver a poder controlar su cuerpo por un rato. Estaba harto de vivir su vida como un vulgar espectador, y de que Eos lo controlara como a una puta marioneta. Además odiaba ver a Sam allí, delante de él, y no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera una caricia en la pierna por debajo de la mesa. A Eos le cabreaba que intentara imponerse pero él quería que su hermano viera que él seguía allí.

Pasó la mano por su entrepierna y notó el bulto que estaba creciendo al imaginar a Sammy. Sam estaba demasiado sexy, con esos vaqueros ajustados y esa camiseta blanca demasiado pequeña para él...Abrió el botón y la cremallera, metiendo luego su mano dentro de los bóxer. Estaba demasiado caliente como para continuar con la reunión sin antes disfrutar de volver a ser él mismo.

-Papá, ¿has visto a Dean? Digo a Eos...digo...¡vaya mierda! ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó Sam haciéndose un lío de nombres.

-No, no he visto a tu hermano...-dijo John caminando hacia la cocina.

Sam comenzó a buscar por toda la casa hasta oír resuellos en el baño. Sam se asustó pensando que tal vez Dean se había hecho daño o algo, pero al oír un leve gemido intuyó lo que estaba pasando. "¡Dean ábreme!", pidió Sam a través de la puerta.

Ésta se abrió y Sam entró corriendo y volvió a cerrar, para luego lanzarse sobre Dean.

-Eres tú, ¿no?- preguntó acercándose a los labios de su hermano.

-¿¿Crees que iba a dejar que ese demonio me metiera mano y te besara??- dijo Dean antes de devorar la boca de Sam.

-Mmm....no, no lo creo.-dijo Sam para luego comenzar a reír mientras miraba hacia abajo- ¿Es por eso que estabas tan distraído, mi querido hermanito? ¿Estabas caliente?- añadió antes de arrodillarse y comenzar a lamer la erección de Dean.

-Aahh...joder...Saaaaammy -Dean agarró a Sam del pelo y lo separó elevándole la cara para que lo mirara.- Tu...ya sabes...el demonio...- dijo Dean respirando entre palabras.

- Joder...Dean, no creo que por chupártela vaya a hacerse muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Además...hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada y me estoy desesperando sin ti...

Dean se acomodó y abrió las piernas para que Sam se pudiera colocar entre ellas. Sam lo miró, se mordió los labios sonriendo y bajo la cabeza para dar un beso en su vientre y hacer un camino hasta la erección. Dean gimió en cuanto Sam comenzó a dar lamidas y se la metió en la boca, succionando con fuerza.

Acariciaba la nuca de Sam y notaba cómo el vello se le erizaba, esa era una de las zonas más sensibles de Sam, le encantaba hacerle eso...Dean, sin poder aguantar más, se sentó en el suelo junto a Sam y comenzó a devorar su boca. La mano de Sam, mientras, se encargó de la erección de Dean.

Esa mano que acariciaba su erección lo estaba llevando a la locura. Sus caderas se movían al compás buscando más fricción mientras él no paraba de gemir bajo Sam, que se había colocado encima suyo. Dean tocó la entrepierna de Sam pero éste paró su mano en seco.

-Dean...creo que es mejor que no...ya sabes...me muero de ganas, pero, por prudencia...-dijo Sam levantando la camiseta de Dean y besando su pecho.

-Pero quiero hacerlo...Dios....Sammy...necesito tocarte, follarte y hacerte un millón de cosas que no puedes llegar a imaginar. Necesito sentir cómo entro en tu cuerpo, necesito poder arrancar gemidos de tu boca...-dijo Dean, mientras ponía las manos en el trasero de Sam y frotaba con ganas.

-Dean...joder, no digas eso...-Sam levantó a Dean y lo empotró contra la pared, girándolo para que le diera la espalda. Con la mano libre le bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas arrastrando la ropa interior con ellos.- Creo que no te he dicho suficientes veces lo que me pone tu culo...

Dean gimió, su hermano tenía una voz tan...sensual. Sam lamió dos dedos y los enterró en Dean de una sola vez, ganándose un gemido por parte de él. Su respiración se aceleraba mientras intentaba controlar su excitación, no quería ir más lejos, pero le estaba costando mucho controlarse.

Su mano fue ganando velocidad hasta que Dean comenzó a gemir moviendo las caderas contra su mano. Entonces le dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Dean no iba a aguantar mucho más así que comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente. Se abrazó a Sam y le mordió el cuello mientras se convulsionaba y se corría gruñendo bajito.

-Eres un bestia, me has hecho daño...-dijo Sam mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Mmmm....es tu culpa, si te pusieras una camiseta de tu talla no estaría cachondo todo el día...-dijo Dean levantándose y abrochando su pantalón.- Creo que es hora de dejarle salir...-concluyó Dean.

Sam le dio un beso y, de repente, todo se oscureció de nuevo. Otra vez volvió esa sensación de ser un espectador de su vida. Eos sonrió a Sam y le dijo: "Intenta no ponerte mucho esa camiseta...le pone mucho...y...tápate ese mordisco, no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia si os ve salir juntos de aquí...". Luego salió andando para seguir con el plan. Sam miró su cuello atentamente. Dean le había mordido demasiado fuerte y tardaría en irse.

Fue al cuarto y se puso un jersey de cuello alto, se moriría de calor, pero al menos no levantaría sospechas. Cuando ya estaban todos en el salón de nuevo siguieron trazando un plan. Acordaron actuar esa noche, cuanto antes mejor. Según Eos esa noche Azel debía "encargarse" de un cazador que su "amo" hacía tiempo que quería quitar de su camino. Se trataba de un viejo cazador que una vez había trabajado con John y Bobby en un caso hace muchos años.

**Fin del capítulo**


	11. La posesión

Título: El lado oscuro  
Autora: Boone  
Capitulo 11: La posesión  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean  
Rate: NC-17, NC-18....para variar Porn...  
Advertencias: uf....em....un poco d todo, incest, violencia...nose...XD Y en este...**violación**...cuidado personas muy sensibles...es bastante fuerte...  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto.  
Resumen: NO se que poner como resumen....ya ireis descubriendo de que trata...juju así hay más miesterio!!

**El lado oscuro**

11. La posesión

Ya estaba todo listo, habían avisado a James, el cazador a por el que iba el demonio, de lo que pasaba. Y aunque al principio se mostró reacio a hacer de "cebo", finalmente Dean lo convenció diciendo que era la única oportunidad para Sam.

A la hora señalada llegaron a la cabaña de James y se escondieron entre los matorrales, armados hasta los dientes y con varias botellas de agua bendita en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas. Eos estaba preocupado pues la posesión estaba agotando a Dean, que no paraba de intentar expulsarlo. Pero no podía dejarlo....todavía no. En cuanto acabaran con Azel saldría de su cuerpo, pero entonces correría un peligro muy grave, pues su amo iría a por él y no pararía hasta matarlo. La única esperanza que le quedaba era prometer ayuda a los Winchester contra su amo, a cambio de protección. Pero ese as lo dejaría en la manga hasta que el trato actual acabara...

John oyó unos pasos por el camino de tierra al lado del cual se escondían y avisó a los demás. Sigilosamente se desplazaron más lejos del camino y siguieron vigilando. Un minuto más tarde una figura alta y delgada apareció en el camino y se acercó a paso lento hacia la casa.

Sam agarró el brazo de Dean y lo miró preocupado.

-Tu hermano lo está poniendo difícil...quiere matarlo con sus propias manos...-susurró Eos al oído de Sam-...no va a ser fácil atraparlo...tiene mucha fuerza. Y cuando digo mucha, quiero decir sobrehumana...

John se tensó...iba a ser complicado. Miró a la casa en el momento en el que la figura traspasaba el umbral y, al rato, la luz del porche se encendía. La señal...

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a andar con decisión hacia la casa. Dean empuñó el arma cargada con sal y se preparó para disparar si Azel salía corriendo. Sam apartó todo pensamiento de su mente mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Si moría...lo haría luchando.

Bobby entró el primero a la casa, pero todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Cuando pasó Sam, que iba último, la puerta se cerró sola. Él intentó abrirla pero no pudo. Entonces todo comenzó a temblar y Bobby salió disparado contra la pared del fondo, donde estaba el comedor, y la mesa se deslizó hasta dejarlo atrapado contra la pared. Con el golpe se había quedado inconsciente.

John corrió hacia allí y cayó de rodillas al suelo al ver a James clavado a la pared con las patas de una silla...se le revolvió el estómago al verlo. Había demasiada sangre...era demasiado violento.

Sam y Dean se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Sam se quedó con John y Dean comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa. Al no haber nada subió al piso de arriba. Tampoco, nada...todo era muy extraño. La casa estaba tan tranquila que resultaba aterradora.

Oyó un golpe abajo y a Sam gritar. Bajó corriendo, casi cayéndose por las escaleras, pero al pisar el último escalón algo lo agarró y lo empotró contra la pared. Algo invisible lo estaba sujetando contra la pared. No podía moverse. Sam se encontraba a su lado en la misma situación, pero no veía a su padre por ninguna parte.

-Dean, Dean, Dean...qué iluso eres...- una figura encapuchada hablaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda.- Es taaan fácil controlar las luces...- mientras decía eso apagó y encendió varias veces las luces chasqueando los dedos- ¿De veras creíais que nada más entrar ese cazadorcillo mediocre me había atrapado?- se dio la vuelta sin quitarse la capucha y avanzó un poco hasta que la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana iluminó parte de la túnica.

-¡¿¿Qué coño ha pasado??!- preguntó Sam enfurecido.

-Sammy...yo de ti, no me preocuparía estar en la situación que te encuentras...podría ser peor...- dijo riendo sarcásticamente- Bueno... ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí!... Estaba burlándome de tí, Dean... ¿O debería decir Eos? Como prefieras...- Eos se tensó, ese tono que estaba usando Azel...sólo lo había oído en contadas ocasiones, estaba muy cabreado. Esto iba a acabar mal- ¿Creíais de veras que sería tan fácil destruirme? Dean, conciénciate: no vas a salvar a Sam. Me lo voy a llevar.

Esas últimas frases las pronunció despacio, disfrutando del sufrimiento que se veía en las caras de sus presas.

-Bueno... es hora de haceros sufrir... ¡por fin!... - Azel gimió y se quitó la capucha. Tenía el pelo liso y largo, de color negro.- Voy a traeros a mi juguete...

Se marchó de la casa y al poco volvió con un cuerpo en brazos. Sentó a John en una silla que había enfrente de los hermanos y lo ató. Las manos a la espalda y los pies juntos. Se había desmayado y estaba herido...perdía sangre y tenía grandes moretones. Azel los miró y sonrió sádicamente. A Sam se le congeló la sangre cuando esos ojos azules, casi blancos lo miraron. Azel se lamió los labios y se acercó a él...

-Ya se porqué mi amo te eligió. Tienes potencial...tienes mucho poder, Sammy...-la manó de Azel se poso suavemente sobre la mejilla de Sam y la acarició- Creo que tú y yo seremos buenos amigos.- le agarró la barbilla y le besó. Eos ya no pudo controlar a Dean y éste salió.-

-Deja a mi hermano demonio de mierda! Sam... Sammy, ¿¿estás bien??- gritó Dean. Azel se separó de Sam al oír un quejido detrás de él. John estaba despertando. El demonio cogió a John del pelo y le levantó la cabeza para que mirara a sus hijos.

Azel se puso delante de John y le dijo: - No he acabado contigo... - para después comenzar a descargar puñetazos en su cara y su torso. Dean y Sam gritaban que parara, pero Azel seguí ay seguía. Le cogió de la barbilla y preguntó:

-¿Con cuál empiezo, John?-preguntó Azel- ¿Con Dean? Sí...con él. Que ya le tengo ganas.

-¡¡No le toques!! - gritó Sam- ¡Es a mí a quien quieres! ¡Déjale en paz! -Azel comenzó a reír y se acercó a Dean.

-Sammy... Sammy... No me digas que estás celoso... -preguntó mientras delineaba los costados de Dean hasta llega a las caderas. Sam se puso blanco y miró a su padre nerviosamente. Azel se dio cuenta y se separó de Dean para arrodillarse delante de John- Oh...no lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿No te lo han dicho?- Azel hizo una pausa para mirarlos disfrutar de la expresión aterrorizada de los hermanos.- ¿De veras te has creído que era una simple posesión y que el demonio había dejado una larva que crecía sola? Dean... -dijo mirando hacia la pared.- Estoy decepcionado... eres muy poco original...

Azel se levantó y se quitó la túnica arrojándola al suelo. Más que un demonio parecía una estrella del rock: pantalones de cuero negro y camisa blanca. Dean hizo una mueca de asco. El demonio se acercó a Sam y lo bajó de la pared agarrándolo por la espalda para que no escapara. Avanzó hasta estar delante de John e hizo que Sam se arrodillara y él se arrodilló detrás de él, amarrándole las manos detrás de la espalda. Entonces lo abrazó y miró a John.

-Verás, John... todo ser necesita algo para crecer. Los humanos necesitáis agua y comida. Los demonios sexo.-dijo mirando a John mientras recorría el pecho de Sam con una mano.- Y Sam estaba muy cachondo... nunca había estado así en su vida... sólo pensaba en sexo, y no importaba con quien... sólo quería follar.... Era como si lo necesitase tanto como comer o beber...- Dean gritaba que no hiciera caso... que los demonios mentían. Pero John no lo oía... sólo podía escuchar a Azel temblando de miedo ante lo que podía venir.

Azel desabrochó la camisa de Sam, le agarró del pelo haciendo que tirara la cabeza atrás y le besó el cuello. Dean comenzó a insultarlo. No podía soportar ver a Sam en sus manos.

-Pues imagina quien le dio de comer...-dijo, mirando a Dean y luego a John, que ahora lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras susurraba: "los demonios mienten...."- No te estoy mintiendo...Tu queridísimo hijo mayor se folló al pequeño, y tengo que decir que también ocurrió al revés...Humm...¡Joder!...si parecían dos animales en celo...no paraban de hacerlo...- John ya no podía más, intentaba no oír lo que decía ese demonio e intentaba soltarse, pero no había manera.

Sam sintió la mano de Azel desabrocharle el pantalón y colarse dentro de los bóxer. Ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso delante de su padre? Y delante de Dean... Cuando Azel rozó su glande con el pulgar gimió... no pudo aguantar y el gemido resonó entre las cuarto paredes del pequeño comedor.

Dean gritó de impotencia...quería matar a ese ser, torturarlo y luego degollarlo... se sentía impotente. Pero sólo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente: el demonio quería que la larva de Sam saliera... iba a alimentarla hasta que.... hasta que se transformara por completo.

Sam intentaba zafarse pero Eos tenía razón ese ser tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. No podía hacerlo. De pronto sintió como lo levantaba y lo empujaba contra una pared, pegándose a él y rozándose contre su trasero. Estaba llorando... no quería ser un demonio y si ese... ese ser le hacía lo que creía que iba a hacerle...

Gritó que lo soltara mientras esas manos recorrían su cuerpo y le bajaban los pantalones y el bóxer hasta los tobillos. Gritaba el nombre de su hermano... pidiendo que lo hiciera parar. Pero Dean, por más que lo intentaba, no podía soltarse.

-Para... no me hagas esto... por favor... - sollozaba Sam mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla y mojaban la pared.- Dean... haz algo...

Azel desabrochó su pantalón y sacó su miembro, rozándolo contra el culo de Sam. Estaba duro y jadeaba... por esas cosas le gustaba ser humano... le separó las piernas y metió los dedos entre las nalgas del Winchester. No quería prepararlo... sólo quería mostrarle cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Escuchaba a su hijo rogar y suplicar... y saber que su hijo estaba sufriendo le partía el corazón. Ya quedaba poco para desatar esas cuerdas... Azel se despidió de Dean y John y cogió a Sam en brazos para subirlo al piso de arriba.

-No quiero que disfrutéis del espectáculo... Es sólo mío...-dijo Azel reteniendo a Sam entre sus brazos mientras intentaba soltarse. Esas últimas palabras las dirigió especialmente a Dean, el rostro del cual se crispó de manera evidente, le había dolido, y mucho.

Una vez en la habitación lanzó a Sam contra la pared y se enfundó con rapidez. Enseguida comenzó a embestir arrancando gritos a Sam. Le dolía... le dolía mucho... ese hijo de puta lo estaba violando y no podía hacer nada... Encima tanto Dean como su padre lo estaban oyendo... sabía que Dean se estaba desgarrando por dentro... y eso le dolía más que todo lo que le pudiera pasar a él...

Abajo Dean se debatía entre rezar para quedarse inconsciente y no oír a Azel gimiendo y a su hermano gritando o poder matarlo. Miró hacia Bobby...el pobre no se enteraba de nada... ¡y cómo lo envidiaba! Aún seguía inconsciente a causa del golpe... Y su padre trataba por todos los medios de desatar o romper las cuerdas que lo ataban.

Por fin pudo desatarse... Salió corriendo hasta Dean para ver como estaba, pero éste sólo le gritaba que fuera a por Azel. Salió corriendo de nuevo, esta vez escaleras arriba. Azel había empotrado a su hijo contra la pared y jadeaba mientras embestía con fuerza. Se acercó dispuesto a apartarlo pero Azel le paró y lo lanzó hacía la pared del fondo, haciendo que diera un traspié y cayera por las escaleras. Dean cayó al suelo, la entrada de su padre debía haber distraído a Azel, pero tan pronto como se levanto vio a su padre caer escaleras abajo. John gritó y se agarró la pierna con fuerza.

-Dean... ¡Dios!... Creo que me he roto la pierna... -gimió John. Dean se acercó a su padre, se quitó la chaqueta y rompió la manga de su camiseta, entregándosela a su padre.

-Hazte un torniquete... ahora vuelvo-dijo Dean con decisión mirando a las escaleras.

-Dean... la Colt... -susurró John... -señalando a los primeros peldaños de la escalera

Dean avanzó con sigilo por las escaleras, la cogió y siguió subiendo empuñando el arma. Oía los gemidos y resuellos arriba y se le revolvía el estómago. Lo peor fue oír un gemido de Sam... Ya no le quedaba mucho. Entro en la habitación. Azel comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y a temblar y vio como Sam echaba la cabeza atrás y gemía roncamente. Se apresuró a apuntar a Azel, que se separaba de Sam. Pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver cómo su hermano se giraba y le miraba a la cara con los ojos completamente negros.

Su dedo apretó el gatillo y una bala atravesó el pecho de Azel, que se llevó una mano a la herida y la miró... estaba manchada de sangre... Luego le miró a él y se desplomó en el suelo.  
Sam gritó y cayó al suelo convulsionándose. Al cabo de unos segundos su cuerpo se quedó quieto, Sam no se movía.

-S-Saam... yo. ¡Joder! Te prometí... que te salvaría... y-y... no he podido. Sam... -susurró arrodillándose junto a su hermano y desatándole las manos- ... te quiero... no puedo perderte... no puedo vivir sin ti... te necesito... - Dean apoyó su cabeza contra el suelo y siguió llorando, dejando salir el sufrimiento que recorría su cuerpo rompiendo todo cuanto encontraba a su paso, incluso su corazón.

John lloraba tirado en el suelo del piso de abajo. Oía a Dean gritar y maldecir...y llorar. Y por todo eso se hizo una idea de lo que estaba pasando allí arriba. Después de oír el disparo creyó que todo había terminado, que todo estaba bien, pero no era así...su hijo lloraba...

Dean abrazó a Sam y lloró enterrando su cara en el cuello de su hermano. De repente empezó a sentirse mal, el estómago se le revolvía y tenía arcadas. Entonces comenzó a toser y poco a poco un humo negro iba saliendo de su boca hasta que comenzó a salir abundantemente. Un torrente de humo negro abandonaba su cuerpo y, antes de caer al suelo, vio cómo el humo negro entraba en su hermano. "Eos", susurró.

Escuchó a su padre abajo gritar, preguntar por Sam... Dean comenzó a hipar aguantando los sollozos. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sam y oyó algo... el sonido más hermoso que había oído en su vida: el corazón de Sam latiendo. Entonces rompió a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría. Gritó a su padre que Sam estaba vivo y le cogió la muñeca: tenía pulso. Ese maldito Eos lo estaba manteniendo con vida...

Dean dejó a Sam sobre la cama y bajó para llevar a su padre hasta el coche poco a poco. La herida de la pierna era muy fea y sangraba profusamente. Una vez acomodado en el asiento, llevó a Bobby y lo estiró en el asiento trasero, junto a su padre, que le miro con compasión y le dijo: - Ve a por Sammy... -, y él se marchó a por Sam.

Se sentó junto a él en la cama. Le acarició la cara y posó sus labios sobre los de Sam durante un instante y se separó. Sam se estremeció y abrió los ojos poco a poco... eran negros.

-Eos...

-Sí. Tranquilo, Sam esta bien... sólo esta débil, pero en unos días ya podré salir y se encontrara mucho mejor....-dijo Eos mirando a Dean con preocupación- le dejaré salir unos segundos pero está muy débil....

-Está bien... gra-gracias... -dijo Dean ansioso por hablar con Sam

-... Uhmm... Dean?... -preguntó Sam, mirando a los ojos a su hermano, pero los ojos se le cerraban, estaba terriblemente cansado...

-Sí... no hables, tranquilo, todo está bien, ya ha terminado todo Sammy... -dijo, dándole un beso en la frente- te quiero... -susurró, pero al levantar la cabeza vio a Sam con los ojos cerrados. Ya se había dormido.

Lo cogió en brazos y lo levantó... ¡Cómo pesaba!... Cuando lo acomodó en el asiento delantero su padre preguntó si estaba bien. Y él le dijo lo que le había contado Eos. Su padre asintió y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Por último de llevó al cuerpo que había ocupado Azel y lo metió en el maletero. Todo había pasado.

**Fin del capítulo**


	12. Sexo

Título: El lado oscuro  
Autora: Boone  
Capitulo 12: Sexo  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean  
Rate: NC-17, NC-18....para variar Porn...  
Advertencias: uf....em....un poco d todo, incest, violencia...nose...XD  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto.  
Resumen: NO se que poner como resumen....ya ireis descubriendo de que trata...juju así hay más miesterio!!

**El lado oscuro**

12. Sexo

-De-Dean... no me dejes sólo... no te vayas... -sollozaba Sam débilmente, agarrando la mano de su hermano, que estaba sentado al lado suyo en la cama.

-Sam... Tengo que llevar a papá al hospital. Ayer no pude porque tuve que borrar nuestro rastro de casa de James... pero hoy... debo hacerlo. Papá tiene una pierna rota... -dijo Dean, intentando soltar la mano de Sam.

Sam estaba estirado en la cama, tapado hasta los hombros. Soltó la mano, pero rápidamente se agarró a la cintura de Dean repitiendo una y otra vez que se quedara. En ese momento Bobby llamó a la puerta y Sam se apartó de Dean, muy sonrojado.

-Dean, yo me encargaré de llevar a tu padre al hospital. Creo que deberías quedarte con Sam... Y me parece que no está dispuesto a dejarte ir fácilmente así que.... hasta luego –dijo Bobby. Luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Al rugir el motor del coche se oyó un: -"Adios hijos, volveremos pronto".

-Bueno, al final te has salido con la tuya Sam... -

Dean suspiró y se estiró al lado de su hermano, que apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y lo abrazó. Sam susurró un "sí" y se quedó dormido.

Esa noche había sido horrorosa: Dean no había podido dormir pensando que algo iba a pasar. No se había apartado del lado de Sam, preocupado por que algo malo pudiera pasarle. Pero, varias horas después de llegar a casa, Eos apareció de nuevo y le dijo que su hermano estaba mejor y se estabilizaría en unos días.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió Dean, estirándose al lado de Eos en la cama.

-Claro. Dime...-

-Tú... ¿reviviste a Sam? –preguntó Dean, intentando encontrar la lógica a todo ese asunto.

-No lo reviví, sólo evité que muriera... Mira: cuando disparaste a Azel, el demonio de Sam había salido, pero al matar a su "hacedor" lo mataste también a él, pues todavía no había tomado posesión completa de Sam... Lo malo del asunto es que cortaste el proceso de simbiosis del demonio con el cuerpo de Sam, así que, al matar al demonio, Sam sufrió un paro cardíaco. Pero hiciste bien... unos segundos más tarde y tu hermano no estaría vivo. Yo sólo... quiero ayudar a Sam, está muy débil y mi energía lo ayudará a recuperarse más rápidamente.

-Gracias, Eos... Pero no entiendo por qué haces esto por nosotros.-preguntó Dean intrigado. Eos era un demonio y él sabía que los demonios siempre hacían las cosas por interés, para conseguir algo.

-Si te preguntas si quiero algo... pues sí... como cualquier persona en el mundo, todos queremos algo... pero si te preguntas si estoy usando a Sam para algún propósito...no. Tranquilo, tu hermano se recuperará y yo me iré a otro cuerpo. Aún hay cosas en las que os podría ayudar, pero no es momento de hablarlas ahora. Duerme Dean, estás muy cansado.

Entonces pudo dormir, pero fue un sueño muy ligero del que despertaba constantemente, girándose para mirar si Sam estaba durmiendo, pues se había metido en la cama con él. No soportaba estar lejos... pensar que había estado a punto de perderle le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y necesitaba.

Varias horas después de que Bobby y su padre se fueran al hospital, Dean se despertó al oír el sonido del móvil.

-Mmmm... ¿Diga? ¡Ah! ¡¡Bobby!! ¿Qué tal papá? -preguntó Dean.

-"Bien, bien... le están enyesando la pierna. Han dicho que va a tener que quedarse al menos un día en observación."

-Bueno, esta tarde iremos a verle... Ahora voy a hacer la comida y luego vamos para allí...

-"Bien... hasta luego... ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo está Sam?"

-Mejor... Eos le está ayudando mucho... pero ahora está dormido -añadió mientras le tocaba el pelo.

-"Bueno... procura descansar tú también. Adiós." -Dean dejó el móvil en la mesita y se levantó a hacer la comida.

Sam se desperezó en la cama abriendo los ojos y sonrió. Su hermano estaba cocinando y olía de maravilla. Se levantó y poco a poco llegó a la cocina. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y saludó a Dean.

-Buenos días a ti también... -dijo Dean, dejando los cubiertos y girándose para saludarlo.- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó, dándole un beso.

-Sí... aunque sigue doliendo, pero no tanto... -respondió Sam abrazándose a Dean y enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello. Dean sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte. Volver a tener a su hermano, al de verdad... en sus brazos... nada le hacía más feliz.

-Yo te curaré... -aseguró Dean llevando una manos al trasero de Sammy y acariciándolo con delicadeza. –Esta tarde te compraré una crema... para curarte – dijo Dean, acercando sus caderas a las de Sam, que levantó la cara sonrojado.

-De... Dean... tengo hambre... ¿Qué hay de comer?- tartamudeó Sam mirando a la cocina.

-Mmm... Yo pretendía comértela... pero no parece que te encuentres muy bien... luego de la visita tal vez... - dijo Dean, caminando hasta el cajón de los cubiertos y llevándolos a la mesa. Sam se agarró al marco de la puerta con las piernas temblando intentando calmarse. Si no se sintiera un poco débil estaría tirándose encima de su hermano...

************

Aparcó el Impala en el aparcamiento del hospital y salió del coche. Eos había decidido salir un rato, no quería que los médicos creyeran que Sam estaba enfermo y que lo internaran. Una vez en la habitación Sam, tomó posesión de su cuerpo y saludó a su padre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, papá? -preguntó preocupado, pues su padre tenía aspecto muy cansado.

- Bien, hijo. Sólo estoy cansado... ¿Tú... estás... mejor?- preguntó con la voz temblando. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Sí... tranquilo. He dormido bastante y me encuentro mejor... -respondió Sam-... Aunque aún... duele...

John cerró los ojos mirando a otro lado, aún estaba muy afectado por lo que había pasado el día anterior... pero se prometió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que estuvieran, él y sus hijos, preparados para hablar.

Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Azel... y tan sólo una palabra ocupaba su mente: INCESTO. No podía creer que fuera cierto y se lo había comentado a Bobby, pensando que éste le diría que sólo eran tonterías, pero al ver la expresión en su cara... Bobby lo sabía o sospechaba. Después de quejarse de lo mal padre que había sido y preguntarse qué había hecho mal, quedó dormido, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas hasta que llegaron los médicos para escayolarle.

Bobby, viendo la tensión que estaba creciendo, decidió comenzara hablar y hacer bromas. Y, aunque él y Sam ya reían y hablaban con normalidad, John y Dean seguían muy serios perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Después de un rato, Dean anunció que se iban a casa a descansar y que volverían al día siguiente. Sam se despidió y le deseó a su padre que le dejaran marchar al día siguiente a casa, para que pudiera descansar.

************

Antes de ir a casa de Bobby, Dean tomó un desvío y paró en el centro del pueblo. Después de entrar en algunas tiendas, entró en el coche con una bolsa blanca de plástico que lanzó al asiento trasero.

-¿Qué has comprado?-

-Algo para curarte, Sammy... - dijo Dean, arrancando el Impala. Sam se estremeció en el asiento y miró a su hermano. Esa sonrisa lujuriosa le iba a traer problemas...

Llegaron a casa de Bobby bastante rápido y entraron directos a la habitación.

-Túmbate en la cama, y quítate los pantalones y los boxers –dijo Dean, mientras sacaba una cajita de la bolsa. La abrió y sacó un tubo de crema.

-Dean... prométeme que sólo vas a curarme... en serio, me duele... -dijo Sam mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Se estiró en la cama, desnudo de cintura para abajo, notando las sábanas frías bajo su piel. Dean se estiró a su lado y notó la mano de Dean separarle las nalgas.

-Ohjoder... está... fría... -gritó Sam, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

-Ya se calentará... –respondió Dean, extendiendo la crema alrededor de la entrada de Sam con la punta de los dedos.

Iba haciendo círculos alrededor, presionando de vez en cuando, esperando a que a Sam se le pasara la sensación de frío para poder curarlo también... por dentro. Tanteó un poco con el dedo... Sam no se quejaba. Así que, poco a poco, fue introduciéndolo hasta que entró por completo.

-Ten cuidado... -advirtió Sam, elevando ligeramente las caderas para que a Dean le fuera más fácil.

Comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con el dedo mientras Sam siseaba y soltaba algunos quejidos. No podía excitarse... Sam no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, así que tenía que aguantar. Pero le era imposible, su hermano allí tumbado con las caderas elevadas... y él metiéndole un dedo por el culo... joder... y, ¡cómo se deslizaba!... bendita crema...

Era imposible... se estaba poniendo duro. Metía y sacaba el dedo con lentitud, tratando de hacerlo con delicadeza para que no le doliera a Sam, pero fue aumentando el ritmo y Sam comenzó a gemir bajito mientras mordía la almohada.

-Deaaan... ¿vas a curarme? ¿O a follarme con los dedos? Aclárate... -gimió Sam retorciéndose.

-Si no te importa, prefiero la segunda opción... -respondió Dean, sacando el dedo, volviendo a poner crema y dilatando el músculo ya con dos dedos. Despacio los fue metiendo hasta que entraron completamente. Sam estaba muy apretado y volvía a quejarse.- enseguida te acostumbrarás... –añadió, mientras se bajaba la bragueta con la mano libre y la metía dentro de los boxers. – Ahjoder... mmm...

Sam miró atrás y vio a su hermano tocándose mientras metía y sacaba los dedos cada vez más rápido. Él ya gemía, aún dolía, pero lo que le estaba haciendo Dean superaba cualquier cosa. Le pidió a su hermano que parara y se dio la vuelta, cogiéndolo de la camiseta y haciendo que se tumbara sobre él. Abrió las piernas y rodeó la cintura de Dean con ellas. Seguidamente comenzó a moverlas, rozándose contra Dean y gimiendo contra su cuello.

-Ohdiossaaam...-Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo, luego bajó sus pantalones con una mano y se dio la vuelta dejando a Sam arriba. Lamió sus dedos y los dirigió, de nuevo, al culo de su hermano. Sam, al ver las intenciones de Dean, pegó su pecho al de su hermano, elevando levemente el trasero para ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

Dean volvió a meter los dedos y Sam volvió a quejarse, no era que le doliera mucho, sólo le molestaba... Se separó de Dean y le sonrió haciéndole parar. Tenía algo en mente que su hermano sería incapaz de rechazar.

-Tengo una idea... espera... no hagas nada... –dijo Sam mientras se daba la vuelta colocando su cabeza enfrente de las caderas de Dean- Esto no lo hemos probado todavía... Antes dijiste que querías comérmela... y no te voy a negar eso...

-Eres un puto pervertido... –dijo Dean incorporándose levemente y lamiendo el interior de los muslos de Sam. -...pero me encanta que seas así...- añadió mientras daba cortas lamidas a la erección.

-Joder... calla y hazlo...-

Dean sonrió, él no era el único que lo había pasado mal con esto de la abstinencia, su hermano estaba incluso peor que él... Sujetó su miembro con la mano y comenzó a chupar poco a poco, escuchando cómo su hermano comenzaba a gemir a la vez que lo masturbaba a él.

La mano de Sam comenzó a ganar velocidad cuando Dean volvió a enterrar esos dedos en su interior. Ya no sabía qué hacía, ni qué decía... simplemente se había abandonado a sentir la lengua de su hermano en su polla y sus dedos en el culo...

Con el pulgar iba dibujando circulos en la punta cada vez que subía la mano, cosa que hacía que Dean soltara un gemido ahogado. Dean aumentó el ritmo con los dedos y con la boca y Sam se agarró a sus piernas con fuerza clavándole las uñas y gimiendo mientras movía las caderas. Se corrió convulsionándose y soltando un gemido ronco. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar el cuello de Dean mientras susurraba su nombre una y otra vez.

Dean sonrió y agarró a Sam del pelo con suavidad, guiándolo hacia abajo. Cuando tuvo su cabeza entre las piernas miró a su hermano: sus ojos reflejaban lujuria, pura y dura. Coló una rodilla entre las piernas de Dean y las separó, luego se las hizo doblar para poder acceder mejor a su trasero.

Quería probar algo. Su hermano se lo había hecho alguna que otra vez, pero él nunca se lo había hecho a Dean. Trazó varios círculos con los dedos y los apartó de repente. Dean lo miró extrañado, pero vio como Sam se acercaba cada vez más a su entrada.

-Sam.... Sammy... ¿qué? ¡Ahjoder! – gimió Dean al sentir la lengua de Sam lamiéndole... justo ahí. Él se lo había hecho a Sam un par de veces, sabía que le gustaba y le hacía gemir como una puta, pero Sam nunca lo había intentado con él.

Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo como siempre lo hacía Sam... Se moría de vergüenza... Era una situación demasiado vergonzosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abandonó a merced de Sam, que lo estaba llevando a la locura con la lengua y los dedos.

-¿Te gusta, Dean? – le preguntó Sam, levantando un momento la cabeza, pero sin sacar los dedos de su trasero.

- ¡¡Ah!!... Sí... joder... ¡Sí!... Sigue... –

Sam continuó jugueteando con la lengua en la entrada de Dean, mientras notaba como éste se contorsionaba y gemía sin control. Entonces paró y se acopló a él, colocando su miembro entre las nalgas de su hermano y rozándose descaradamente.

-Sam... Métela... por favor... no puedo más...-

No esperaba que su hermano se lo pidiera pero en cuanto escuchó esas palabras... no pudo reprimirse y entró en él de una sola embestida.

-Ohdios... ¡Sam! –

Sam siguió embistiendo duro, cada embestida más profunda que la anterior, mientras besaba a Dean en los labios y el cuello, jadeando sin parar. Dean había le había rodeado con las piernas y lo sujetaba muy fuerte mientras movía sus caderas al compás.

Sam notó como Dean comenzaba a temblar y gemir, agarrándose fuerte a su espalda, y se corría mordiéndole el hombro. Él embistió un par de veces más y cayó exhausto sobre su hermano gritando su nombre.

-Joder... no puedo más... – susurró Sam, saliendo y estirándose a su lado mientras él le besaba el cuello.

-Ha sido increíble...- dijo Dean, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero entonces oyeron un ruido de motor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Papa ha vuelto! –gritó Dean, corriendo hacia la ducha mientras Sam comenzaba a recoger todo el estropicio que habían montado.

**************

-Bueno, John...por fin en casa... – dijo Bobby, contento de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Sí... tengo ganas de ver a mis muchachos... – dijo, mientras Bobby aparcaba. De repente, sonó un potente gemido acompañado de las palabras: -"Ohdios, ¡Dean!". John creyó que iba a desmayarse y vio como Bobby lo miraba con preocupación.

¡Oh, Dios!... Sus hijos estaban... estaban... mancillando la casa de Bobby. Agudizó el oído, pero ahora ya estaba todo en silencio... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto en su familia? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que hubiera pasado eso?

Él y Bobby se encaminaron a la casa lentamente, rezando por no encontrar nada que... evidenciara lo sucedido.

**Fin del capítulo**


	13. Hacia el Sur

Título: El lado oscuro  
Autora: Boone  
Capitulo 13: Hacia el Sur  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean  
Rate: NC-17, NC-18....para variar Porn...  
Advertencias: uf....em....un poco d todo, incest, violencia...nose...XD  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto.  
Resumen: NO se que poner como resumen....ya ireis descubriendo de que trata...juju así hay más miesterio!!

**El lado oscuro**

13. Hacia el Sur

El pomo de la puerta giró lentamente, demasiado para el gusto de un aterrado Dean, que era incapaz de moverse, estaba totalmente paralizado. Sam estaba en la ducha y él allí... a punto de estar ante su padre... no quería hablar con él de eso pero era inevitable...

Bobby entró y saludó jovialmente para luego tirarse sobre un pequeño sofá que había en una esquina del cuarto. Luego entró su padre... esa expresión no traía nada bueno. Estaba triste, pero también furioso.

Entró directamente hacia él y lo levantó cogiéndolo fuerte del brazo para después estamparlo contra una pared.

- ¡¿Por qué?! -gritó John, sujetando a Dean de los hombros y sacudiéndolo contra la pared- ¡¿Es que no os eduqué bien?! ¡¡Sois hermanos, por Dios!!

Dean estaba temblando, tenía miedo. Verdadero pavor. Entonces apareció Sam y apartó a su padre de delante de él y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Papá... ¡¡Dean sólo intentaba salvarme la vida!! Cuando tú ya no estabas fue él el que se encargó de protegerme de todo, incluso llegó a intentar protegerme de lo más peligroso, ¡¡intentó protegerme de mí mismo!! Él se hizo cargo de la situación cuando yo no estaba en condiciones de distinguir entre lo que estaba bien y mal, él decidió por mí... decidió protegerme y salvarme. Además... ¡¡Shhht!! -dijo Sam al ver que su padre intentaba hablar- Además... fui yo quién le sugirió que fuera él el que... ya sabes... -añadió bajando la mirada al suelo y sonrojándose

-Sam... -susurró Dean. Veía lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo a su hermano el hecho de confesar todo eso ante su padre.... y él no había podido... Sam siempre había sido más valiente para esas cosas que él...

-¡¡Pero es incesto, Samuel!! ¡¡¡Es tu hermano!!! ¡¡¡Tu sangre!!!

- Lo sé... El caso es, papá, que no lo pudimos evitar... Una vez me dijiste que debía ser como Dean: un soldado, un hombre adulto, y aprender a confiar sólo en la familia, no contar nada a nadie: confiar únicamente en ti y en Dean. Bien, pues eso es lo que he hecho... sólo se lo conté a él y le confié mi vida, pero eso dio pie a que me diera cuenta de algo que siempre ha estado ahí... Él ha sido el único que ha estado a mi lado en los momentos difíciles y el único que tuvo en cuenta mis sueños, mis ilusiones, cuando era pequeño... ¡¡era un niño papá!! ¡¡Y tú quisiste que fuera un soldado!! No me culpes por esto, no puedes hacerlo cuando has sido tú el que nos ha hecho esto... Dean me comprendía, me abrazó cuando lo necesité y confió en mí... no me digas esas mierdas de que es mi hermano y somos de la misma sangre, porque lo sé y me da igual. Le quiero... le amo... y pase lo que pase esto seguirá así.

Sam respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba al suelo esperando un golpe, pero el golpe no llegó. Dean se puso a su lado y le miró con agradecimiento.

-Papá... -comenzó Dean, girando la cara para mirar a su padre. Pero no puedo decir nada más porque éste lo envió directo al suelo de un derechazo.

-Eres un cobarde... se supone que eres el mayor y ha sido él el que ha tenido cojones para enfrentarme y decirme la verdad.

Después de eso John se dirigió hacia una habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Bueno chicos, después de todo no ha sido tan malo... creo que se le pasará... -dijo Bobby- Teniendo en cuenta que planeaba torturaros y luego mataros... yo creo que ha sido benevolente. Dean, yo de ti me pondría hielo... se está hinchando...

**************

Al día siguiente, Dean despertó con el pómulo hinchado y de un color moratoso. Además le dolía muchísimo un simple roce, cualquier cosa que le tocara en el pómulo le hacía ver las estrellas.

Pero su padre no estaba muy arrepentido ni se mostraba piadoso. Cuando pasaba por su lado le dedicaba una sonrisa y le daba unos golpecitos "cariñosos" en el golpe. Era una verdadera tortura, pero, gracias a Dios, Sam le trajo una crema para la hinchazón y unas pastillas para el dolor.

El día siguiente fue uno de los días más raros de su vida. Su padre y Bobby andaban discutiendo por cada habitación y cada vez que ellos arrimaban la oreja éstos callaban y se iban a hablar a otro lado. Además, ni Sam ni Dean podían acercarse al otro porque si lo intentaban su padre ponía una cara que era mejor ni siquiera ver, daba verdadero miedo. Intentaron hablar varias veces a escondidas, pero su padre siempre terminaba por separarlos y gritar desquiciado.

Les resultaba muy duro estar separados, pero también ver a su padre así. Acordaron esperar una semana y, si en ese tiempo no se le había pasado, tomarían cartas en el asunto. Ese mismo día, Eos abandonó el cuerpo de Sam, pues ya estaba completamente curado y no podía hacer nada más, y entonces Eos aseguró a Dean que pronto sabría a qué se estaba refiriendo la otra noche con eso de que aún podía ayudarles. Bobby y John se pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el bar y cuando volvieron Dean y Sam ya estaban durmiendo, separados.

Varios días más tarde parecía que la cosa se estaba calmando, pero Dean estaba cada minuto más desesperado. Vale, podía aguantar sin tocar a Sam, ¡pero no sin hablarle! ¡Esa era la peor tortura por la que su padre le había hecho pasar! Habían tenido que recurrir a papelitos y mensajes de texto, pero creían que su padre ya se estaba dando cuenta, pues no era habitual que ninguno recibiera mensajes de texto, al menos que fueran para un caso.

Esos días hubo bien pocas cacerías, la muerte de Azel había dado lugar a una inusual calma. Por un lugar les alegraba porque no tenían nada que hacer, pero por otra parte estaban más alerta que nunca porque en esos momentos cobraba sentido la frase: la calma antes de la tempestad.

Esa noche estaban solos en casa, pero por más que Sam mandaba indirectas a Dean, éste no se daba cuenta de nada, así que Sam decidió provocarle...

-Dean... vamos... papá no está. ¡Por Dios! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! -dijo Sam, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose frente al televisor. -No van a venir, al menos no tan pronto. ¡Se han ido hace diez minutos! Es físicamente imposible, sin intervención de fuerzas sobrenaturales o superpoderes, que una persona haga ese recorrido en tan poco tiempo y menos que haya tomado una copa.

Dean comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Sam y palmeó la cama invitando a Sam a que se sentara junto a él. Sam se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

-Oh, Dios... -gimió Sam- cómo te echaba de menos –susurró, llevando la mano a la entrepierna de Dean y comenzando a frotar.

-¡Es eso! ¡Soy un hombre objeto! ¡¡Sólo me quieres por el sexo!! -dijo Dean falsamente enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos e hinchaba los mofletes como un niño al que han castigado sin postre.

-Nunca lo he negado...

Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido y ambos comenzaron a reír mientras peleaban por estar arriba. Finalmente, Sam bajó de la cama y Dean se tiró sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Bestia... -se quejó Sam frotándose la cabeza.

-Del sexo, te olvidabas de esa parte... es "Bestia del sexo", cariño.

Hacía tiempo que ninguno podía ser él mismo... siempre bajo la mirada atenta de su padre. Pero en ese momento no importaba nada, sólo las caricias y los besos.

Un rato más tarde, ambos estaban estirados en la cama viendo una película mala en la tele cuando las llaves sonaron tras la puerta y el pomo giró de nuevo, pero esta vez muy rápido, tanto que no tuvieron tiempo de separarse. Pero su padre entró y les saludó extrañamente tranquilo. Bobby le seguía sonriendo y al saludar a los chicos les guiñó un ojo. John se les acercó cabizbajo y parecía que le costaba mucho esfuerzo hablar, pues abría la boca pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

-Está bien, lo siento.

-¿¿Entonces, lo aceptas?? -preguntó Sam emocionado.

-No, pero no tengo más remedio que permitirlo...

Sam le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, igual que Dean. Sabían que su padre tardaría en poder asimilarlo, pero acordaron que se lo intentarían poner lo más fácil posible. Cuando vieron a Bobby le dieron las gracias. Éste se hizo el loco diciendo que él no había hecho nada, pero ellos sabían que de algo debían haber hablado y le estaban de verdad agradecidos.

Al día siguiente se reunieron los cuatro para tomar café y almorzar algo en un bar que había a pocos kilómetros de allí. Bobby les explicó que volvía a haber señales de acciones demoníacas, habían comenzado de nuevo hace poco pero había muchas. En unos días se habían multiplicado y parecía que iba a ser algo grande. O: Por tanto decidieron dividirse: Bobby y John irían al Norte y ellos al Sur. Así podrían encontrarse en el centro en unas semanas si eran trabajos complicados y en unos días si la cosa era sencilla. Sam y Dean se miraron y sonrieron... ¿semanas?

A la mañana siguiente comenzarían las cacerías, pero esa tarde decidieron descansar. Ya estaba atardeciendo y Dean continuaba mirando el cielo. Algo le golpeó el hombro: Sam con una cerveza.

-Te quiero -susurró bajito al oído de Sam, que se había sentado junto a él en el balancín.

-Ya... seguro que es por la cerveza... ¡Me siento un hombre objeto! –dijo, imitando la voz de Dean el día anterior cuando había usado esa expresión, cosa que hizo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas, de esas que hacen hasta llorar. John les vio a través de la ventana.

-No puedes negarlo... son exactamente como tu y Mary... es amor John... -dijo Bobby, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Lo se Bob, de verdad, amigo, pero se me hace difícil... Y es cierto, en cierto modo me recuerdan mucho a Mary y a mí... Vamos, es hora de hacer la cena.

-¡Muchachos! ¡La cena esta preparada! -gritó John una hora más tarde desde la cocina.

-¡Vamos! -respondió Dean, levantándose del balancín y girándose para decirle a Sam que se levantara. Éste lo hizo, pero agarró del hombro a Dean y le hizo girar la cara.

Una mujer avanzaba descalza por encima de los coches. Tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado y llevaba un vestido blanco que ondeaba al viento. Cuando la tenían a penas a unos metros los miró con los ojos negros y saludó jovialmente.

-Hola Dean. Hola Sam –saludó, bajando del coche negro que había delante del porche y subiendo las escaleras hasta estar cara a los hermanos.- Vengo a... haceros una visita corta.

-¡Eh! ¿¿Quien anda ahí??- preguntó John, saliendo afuera con un cuchillo en la mano, pero Sam le dijo quién era y y lo bajó.

-Bien, Dean, te dije que volvería para haceros una... oferta y, bueno, lo que querría es ofreceros mis conocimientos y mi ayuda para derrotar al que está detrás de todo esto -miró a Sam y prosiguió- Ayudaros a matar al demonio que te hizo eso, Sam, el que planeó la posesión y el que está planeando una... guerra -respiró profundamente- a cambio de todo esto, me gustaría recibir vuestra protección... pues seguro que Azaz... mi amo, querrá matarme después de esta traición.

Sam miró a Dean y asintió con la cabeza. Él quería saber, quería entender porqué él... y no otro. Dean miró a Eos y aceptó la oferta, pero con algún que otro reparo. La situación le daba mala espina y, aunque sabía que Eos había salvado a su hermano... no terminaba de fiarse del todo...

La cena estuvo llena de teorías y consejos, nadie se fiaba de Eos, exceptuando Sam, pero todos tenían curiosidad por saber qué tramaba.

*************

Al día siguiente, tal y como planearon, John y Bobby comenzaron su viaje hacia el Norte.

-Dean... ¿te das cuenta de que estamos solos? -preguntó Sam en un susurro- Completamente solos... -gimió al oído de Dean, quien lo besó y comenzó a desnudarlo.

-¡Dios mío, Sam! En lo que llevamos aquí lo hemos hecho en todas las habitaciones... incluyendo la cocina... hum... esa hay que repetirla -susurró Dean, recordando el pecho de Sam cubierto de chocolate- Es que no me dejas descansar ningún día y estoy agotado...

-No te hagas el inocente que no te va. Además, ¡eres un mentiroso! Tú eres quien me lleva de un lado al otro bajándome los pantalones a la mínima oportunidad... mi pobre culito esta agotado...

Dean sonrió y cogió la mano de Sam llevándola a su trasero.

-¿Y si... hoy me agotas tu a mí? -preguntó Dean, acercándose al oído de su hermano- Vamos, campeón, quiero que me folles... y además... no es cierto que lo hayamos hecho en todas las habitaciones...

-¡Ah! ¿No? -preguntó Sam con un hilo de voz recordando lo que acababa de decirle su hermano.

-Falta el granero... -dijo Dean, provocando que ambos sonrieran y salieran corriendo hacia allí.

Una vez en el granero, Sam no aguantó más y en un segundo se quitó la camiseta y empotró a Dean contra la pared del fondo.

-Quítate los pantalones, Dean -ordenó Sam mientras le besaba el cuello.

Dean lanzó el cinturón lejos y bajó sus pantalones y su bóxer, que cayeron en un rincón. Sam lo elevó y él enredó sus piernas en torno a la cintura de su hermano. Sin dejar de besar a Dean, bajó sus pantalones un poco y la ropa interior.

-Que duro estás, Sammy...- gimió Dean, sintiendo a Sam duro contra su erección.

-Dean, no puedo, lo necesito ya.

-Házlo, Sam, fóllame... -suplicó Dean cuando las manos de Sam se colaron entre sus nalgas y dos dedos comenzaron a abrirse paso en él.

Sam retiró los dedos enseguida y se enfundó rápidamente en Dean, comenzando a embestir y a gemir sin control. Sam lo aplastaba contra la pared y cada vez que embestía él soltaba un pequeño quejido por el golpe que se daba contra las paredes de madera, pero eso no importaba para nada, lo importante era tener a Sam haciéndole gemir de ese modo.

Sam mordía el cuello y los hombros de Dean mientras gruñía y temblaba. Notaba como Dean arqueaba la espalda y veía como se mordía los labios cada vez que embestía fuerte. Era cierto que habían hecho muchas cosas esos días, pero con su padre en casa les era imposible relajase y disfrutarlo al máximo. Ahora era pura necesidad y deseo.

-¡Oh, Dean! Dios... sí... nngg... -gimió Sam, agarrando fuerte a Dean y aumentando el ritmo de manera notable. Dean comenzó a gemir y arañar la espalda de Sam hasta que se corrió con un ronco gemido. Sam lo acompañó segundos más tarde susurrando su nombre.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sam besó a Dean y se levantó.

-Bueno... tigre, voy a darme una ducha. Si no tardas mucho quizá podamos seguir con esto allí, ¿no crees? -preguntó Sam, poniéndose los pantalones y la chaqueta y cogiendo los zapatos y la camisa con una mano. Besó a Dean y se fue hacia la casa.

Dean comenzó a vestirse, hacía frío en el granero. Antes no se había dado cuenta, porque con el cuerpo de Sam encima suyo no hacía para nada frío. Se colocó los pantalones y los calcetines y comenzó a buscar su camiseta, debía de estar en algún lado, pero no la encontraba.

-¿Buscas esto? -preguntó una voz masculina a unos metros de la puerta principal. Esa voz no sonaba para nada normal, era distinta. Dean se giró con precaución, pues no llevaba armas. Y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. Era tan sólo un hombre, un hombre de pelo negro y penetrantes ojos azules, pero tan sólo un hombre. Vestía una vieja gabardina marrón.

-¿Quién eres? Y, ¿qué coño haces aquí? Es una propiedad privada. -espetó Dean maleducadamente y se acercó a él para arrebatarle la camiseta y ponérsela.

-Lo sé, Dean, lo sé... pero venía a... advertirte.

-¡Ah…! Y, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Dean, ya de mal humor. Ese hombre le ponía de los nervios.

-No os mezcléis con demonios... Eos no es de fiar, tenemos sospechas de que no está jugando limpio. Creo que juega a dos bandas y no creo que sea buena idea compartir conocimientos con... ella, ¿no? Ahora tiene un cuerpo nuevo... después de haber estado en el de tu hermano...

-Pero, que mierda... ¡¡¿¿Quién eres??!! -preguntó Dean, cogiéndole del cuello de la gabardina, pero ese hombre se desvaneció y apareció justo detrás de él.

-Lo importante no es quién soy... sino lo que soy... -susurró cerca de su oído- ¿Qué sabes sobre los ángeles, Dean? -preguntó el moreno antes de desaparecer. Dean abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se giró. Pero allí ya no había nadie.

*************

Dos días más tarde, él y Sam emprendieron el viaje y se dirigieron al Sur. En dos semanas estarían de vuelta y, después de matar a los demonios, vampiros o demás criaturas sobrenaturales que se encontraran, pensaba averiguar quién era ese hombre del granero. Sabía que, en cuanto se lo contara a Sam, él le daría libros y libros para leer y un montón de información, pero ahora mismo no estaba para eso.

-Sam, para un momento el coche allí al lado de los árboles. Tengo que ir a mear -mintió Dean. Y en cuanto Sam paró, se le lanzó encima.

-Tenemos que continuar lo del granero, que al final te duchaste sin mí... –le reprochó a Sam en un tono falsamente inocente mientras le bajaba la bragueta e introducía la mano en los pantalones.

**FIN**


	14. Epílogo

Título: El lado oscuro  
Autora: Boone  
Epílogo: Escena elininada (noche del bosque del capítulo 1)  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean  
Rate: NC-17, NC-18....para variar Porn...  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto.  
Resumen: NO se que poner como resumen....ya ireis descubriendo de que trata...juju así hay más miesterio!!

**EPÍLOGO**

**Escena eliminada** - noche bosque.

_No podía avanzar, se había enganchado con algo. Una maldita rama que se cruzaba por el camino a la altura de los hombros se había enganchado en su chaqueta. Al desengancharse se dio cuenta de que había también un trozo de tela blanco colgando de uno de los pinchos. Si no recordaba mal Sam llevaba una camiseta blanca..._

¿Y si le había pasado algo malo a Sam? Oh Dios... aceleró el ritmo siguiendo el rastro de las huellas hasta llegar a un punto dónde el rastro desaparecía. Desesperado, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Si ese maldito licántropo lo había atrapado... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se quedó blanco de golpe... _Sammy_... gimió frustrado y volvió a levantarse con la pistola en la mano dispuesto a encontrar a su hermano.

Mientras andaba iba escuchando unos ruidos y crujidos detrás suyo pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta no veía nada. Al principio pensó que se trataba del licántropo, pero las pisadas sonaban mucho más suaves, como si alguien estuviera siguiéndolo y no quisiera ser descubierto. Llegó a un trozo de bosque más espeso, más frondoso, a penas veía nada delante de él, todo estaba muy oscuro. Sacó la linterna y enfocó alrededor para ver dónde se encontraba. Se había adentrado mucho en el bosque... debía estar unos cinco kilómetros del punto en el que había quedado con Sam más adentro del punto en el que había quedado con Sam. ¿Qué podía haber llevado a su hermano a adentrarse tanto en el bosque? Intentaba buscar una respuesta coherente pero no hallaba ninguna... De repente sus pensamientos tomaron otra dirección... ¿Qué coño le pasaba a la linterna?

La linterna había comenzado a parpadear, apagándose y encendiéndose, le dio un golpe para ver si funcionaba y se quedó encendida pero al levantar la vista, la linterna se le cayó al suelo. _¿Sam?_

-¿Sammy? –preguntó con miedo a la figura alta que tenía a unos metros.

-Oh... Dean... -comenzó a decir una voz grave, ligeramente más ronca que la de su hermano.- ¿Qué hago aquí? -preguntó aterrorizado dando un paso hacia su hermano. Dean se separó de él de inmediato, no se fiaba... algo estaba mal.

-Recuerdas algo de cómo llegaste aquí? -preguntó analizando a Sam, buscando algo que le indicara si era, o no, él.

-No... No recuerdo nada Dean -respondió con un tono demasiado tranquilo. Luego dio dos zancadas y se plantó a escasos centímetros de Dean. Pero cuando éste intentó separarse chocó contra un árbol, despiste que él aprovechó para aplastarlo contra el tronco y poner un brazo a cada lado de Dean, colocando las palmas en la áspera corteza.

-¿Qué? -gritó Dean al sentir a su hermano totalmente pegado a él– ¿Sam?

-Pero que duro lo tienes todo Dean... -gimió el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba contra el árbol, paseando las manos por su cuerpo. Ese no era su hermano... levantó la cara y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos negros. Sammy estaba poseído...

En ese momento quiso pegarse un tiro por no hacerle nunca caso a Sam con lo de aprenderse el exorcismo en latín. Giró la cabeza aun lado mientras intentaba apartar a ese ser de él, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlo...

-Sam... ¿Pero qué haces? Para... para Sammy... – ordenó Dean intentando apartar a su hermano, que ahora cerraba las manos posesivamente sobre sus muñecas y le elevaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza.- ¿Estás loco o qué?... ¡he dicho que me sueltes! –gritó Dean de nuevo. Pero Sam no le hizo caso, aguantó sus muñecas con una mano y metió la otra bajo la camiseta, haciendo que se estremeciera por el frío contacto.

Gruñó al sentir ese cuerpo removerse para apartarlo y apretó aún más su agarre... Oía a Dean jadear a causa del esfuerzo y eso lo estaba excitando... Se frotó un poco contra el muslo de su hermano y entonces notó cómo ese cuerpo se quedaba completamente inmóvil.

-No... Sammy... eso no... –susurró Dean aterrado. No podía pensar, no podía actuar... su hermano... su propio hermano se esta rozando contra él haciéndole sentir su erección en el muslo. Su mente ya no reaccionaba... estaba shockeado... _Incesto_...

Sólo pensaba... _está mal_... _esto está mal_... Estaba aterrado, su cuerpo temblaba mientras Sam le quitaba la chaqueta y lanzaba lejos su camiseta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? No querría... De repente se quedó lívido y miró a Sam con terror en los ojos. Pero este estaba muy ocupado mirando su cuerpo. Pasó una mano por los pectorales de su hermano y notó como se le endurecían los pezones... Jadeó y comenzó a embestir contra la pierna de Dean lamiéndole el cuello.

-Sabes tan bien... joder... –susurró Sam quitándole el cinturón y bajándole la bragueta. Le soltó las manos y se agachó. Dean intentó moverse pero no pudo, algo lo sujetaba. Sam rugió de placer al bajar el bóxer y ver como la polla de su hermano saltaba fuera de los vaqueros.

La acarició con los dedos y Dean movió las caderas. Sonrió con malicia y la acarició de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza, notando como se endurecía hasta estar completamente erecta. Dean lloriqueaba... no quería que eso pasara pero todo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a las caricias de su hermano. Era repugnante sentirse así, excitado por las manos de Sam recorriendo su polla, que se iba endureciendo por momentos. Se sentía mal consigo mismo... no podía moverse, su hermano lo estaba masturbando, deleitándose con sus gemidos, y él no podía parar de temblar y jadear cada vez que esa mano rozaba su piel.

Movió las caderas hacia delante, por instinto, buscando más roce, más placer... su mente ya no procesaba la información correctamente pues ya no pensaba en incesto... sólo sexo. Gimió fuerte cuando notó algo ligeramente blando y caliente lamiéndole y al bajar la cabeza vio a Sam arrodillado jugueteando con la lengua en su erección. Su hermano levantó la mirada y sonrió con malicia apretando su glande con el pulgar.

-Deaan... –gimió mordiéndose los labios mientras contemplaba a su hermano. La boca abierta, las mejillas sonrojadas... ¿cómo gemiría durante el sexo? Jadeó a causa de imaginar a Dean contra el árbol gimiendo cada vez que él embestía duro y rudo dentro de su cuerpo.

Se metió la polla de Dean en la boca y lamió y succionó con entusiasmo al tiempo que le bajaba los pantalones y bóxer hasta las rodillas. Paró un momento para lamerse los dedos y volvió a la polla de Dean, dura y húmeda... tan apetecible...

Dean gruñía, movía las caderas deprisa y se estremecía cuando Sam jugaba con la hendidura, haciéndole gritar de placer, pero de pronto un grito de dolor salió de su boca, aquello dolía... le dolía mucho. Sam le había metido dos dedos en el culo... Dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas cuando Sam enterró sus dedos salvajemente en su interior, hiriéndole.

No sabía porqué pero necesitaba más... necesitaba sentir su polla rodeada por la carne que ahora envolvía sus dedos... suave y caliente. Dean lloraba en silencio, él sabía que le dolía pero su deseo era más fuerte, no podía evitar hacerlo, incluso si lo hacía sufrir, pues hasta de ese modo lo deseaba... le excitaba verlo sometido, dominado. Aumentó el ritmo de la penetración con los dedos haciendo que su hermano gritara y maldijera, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Dejó de chupársela y se levantó, sacando los dedos de golpe, para frotarse contra la erección de su hermano.

-No... No... Sammy... –sollozaba Dean notando todavía dolor en su trasero...- No lo hagas...

-Deeaaan... –gimió Sam mordiéndole el cuello y girándolo para que quedara cara al árbol. Dean intentó soltarse las manos pero seguía estando atado... nada lo sujetaba pero no podía moverlas.- Tienes que estar tan estrecho... Te voy follar tan profundo y duro que te haré perder la cabeza... Vas a acabar suplicando que no pare hermanito...

Volvió a meter dos dedos en el culo de Dean mientras le agarraba del pelo, haciéndole tirar la cabeza atrás para ver su cara y susurrarle al oído:

-Disfrútalo Dean... -susurró colocando su polla en la entrada y empujado un poco- Oh... sí... -gimió al meterse un poco más, notando como esa carne se abría a su paso, rodeándole y apretándole.- Virgen... -susurró muy bajito enfundándose completamente.

-No... Para... PARAA- -gritó con la voz quebrada por el dolor. Sam gruñó y habló... con una voz demasiado oscura hablaba el demonio- Si no colaboras lo mataré... puedo cortarle la cabeza, lazarlo por un precipicio... Así que pórtate bien... sólo quiero sexo, Dean...

Gritó, dolía demasiado, esos dedos no habían sido nada comparados con esto... era demasiado grande, rezó porque no fuera tan hijo de puta como para desgarrarlo y respiró profundamente. Su hermano comenzó a moverse jadeando y agarrando sus caderas con fuerza, se rindió, se dejó hacer... si se resistía podía ser peor y no iba a dejar morir a Sam.

Sam le soltó las manos advirtiéndole que como intentara algo luego no sería tan delicado como lo estaba siendo en ese momento. Salía y entraba de su cuerpo con rudeza, penetrándolo profundamente. Dean llevó una mano a su erección... gimió al rozarla, la tenía muy dura...

Sam notó cómo su hermano se comenzaba tocar sí mismo, por fin se había rendido, ya no se opondría. Le mordió el cuello y comenzó a embestir más rápido y más profundo buscando ese punto que haría que Dean viera las estrellas y le apretara más que nunca.

-¡¡Saaaaammyyy!! -gritó Dean notando una sensación placentera por todo su cuerpo, temblaba y gemía como loco por culpa de eso que acababa de hacerle Sam, había rozado algo en su interior que le había echo sentirse a punto de correrse. Todavía le dolía pero ese placer era mucho mayor.

Sonrió, había encontrado la próstata y ahora embestía duro contra ese punto haciendo que Dean agarrara su trasero intentando apretarlo contra él para que lo volviera a penetrar de nuevo. Embistió de nuevo contra ese punto y Dean volvió a gemir apretándole las nalgas con las manos y la polla con el culo... Estaba por terminar... Recrudeció sus movimientos e hizo que Dean girara la cara para poder besarlo.

-Nnggg... aahh... ahh... -Dean se mordió los labios, convulsionándose mientras se corría. Sam salió se su interior y lo giró para quedar frente a frente y volver a besarlo invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Dean lo apartó, pensando que ya había terminado todo pero su hermano lo miro con los ojos negros y una lujuriosa sonrisa a la vez tocaba su erección.

-Ya está, ya tienes lo que querías...

-Puede que tu hayas terminado pero yo aún no he acabado de follarte, quiero correrme dentro, Dean... -le susurró Sam al oído. Levantándolo en el aire y pidiéndole que le rodeara la cadera con las piernas. Él lo hizo sin protestar, notando la polla de su hermano rozando su entrada, otra vez....

Lo volvió a penetrar y gimió de nuevo... arqueaba la espalda, raspándosela por culpa de la dura y recia corteza, pero eso no parecía importarle a su hermano que le lamía el cuello y gruñía al sentirse de nuevo aprisionado en su interior. La idea de los que estaba haciendo volvió a su mente... Incesto... Estaba mal... Lo estaba violando un demonio, con el cuerpo de su hermano, y para colmo él gemía... era un puto pervertido, le estaba gustando. Se odió a sí mismo por ello pero volvió a gemir cuando Sam rozó su próstata de nuevo, haciendo que le arañara la espalda.

-Ahh...mmmm Deaaan... –gimió Sam cuando notó como se contraían los músculos internos de Dean alrededor de su polla. Lo apretó con fuerza contra el árbol y lo penetró más duro, cosa que hizo que le gimiera lastimeramente contra la boca y apretara más las piernas entorno a su cintura mientras se convulsionaba. Su hermano volvía a estar duro, pues notaba su polla dura entre ambos.

-Aaahh...sí....Sammy...nnggg –gimió Dean enterrando la cara en el cuello de su hermano y mordiendo para acallar los potentes gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. Levantó la cara y se encontró con la de Sam, puro placer: la boca abierta, los labios rojos, las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos clavados en sus labios. Se acercó y metió la lengua dentro de esa boca, dispuesto y excitado. Sam le mordió los labios tirando de ellos y bajó luego a su cuello, para lamer las gotas de sudor que bajaban por él y enterrar la cara en el hueco.

-Deeaaan... Joder... –gimió Sam temblando y abrazándose al cuerpo de su hermano que temblaba igual que el suyo.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡¡No pares Sammy!! –gritó Dean al correrse, manchando el vientre de ambos. Sam sintió como los músculos se cerraban entorno a su polla y se corrió dentro gimiendo.

Salió lentamente de Dean y se estiró en el suelo respirando agitadamente mientras miraba a su hermano que ahora estaba dándole la espalda. Sonrió con malicia... si eso le había parecido una tortura no se imaginaba lo que le había echo a Sam... De pronto Dean sollozó llevándose una mano al trasero. Al retirar los dedos pudo ver cómo salía semen de su culo y chorreaba abundante por la cara interior de su muslo. Se mordió los labios al ver es imagen, pues le daban ganas de comenzar a lamérselo, y cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

Dean se giró y vio a Sam durmiendo plácidamente, o al menos eso le pareció a Dean, que de pronto se sintió muy cansado y se estiró en el suelo quedando dormido al instante. Entonces fue cuando un humo negro salió de la boca de Sam y este se quedó dormido de verdad.

_El sol le molestaba en los ojos, se estiró para desperezarse y su puño golpeó contra algo duro y rasposo. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era un árbol. Estaba en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles. No recordaba nada...y la cabeza le dolía como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima. Miró a su alrededor y gritó "Mierda!", no podía haber pasado lo que creía que había pasado. Esa podía ser una de aquellas situaciones que parecían lo que no eran pero algo le decía que esta no lo era._

**FIN**


End file.
